The Way It Goes
by RavenXSasuke
Summary: With a sick brother and ever growing debt, Sasuke does what he has to do. Will it be worth it? Can he cope with what he's done when someone important comes into his life and changes it forever? Rated M for yaoi, dark themes, prostitution, drug abuse, possible mpreg and language. Lots of lemon throughout!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"I brought up the mail."

"We don't get mail, we get bills."

"Alright, well I brought up the bills." I said, flinging them into Itachi's lap as he sat on the couch, working on the computer. He gave a deep sigh, then reached in his pocket to get his glasses, putting them on to be able to see the papers in front of him. He squinted.

"Your vision's getting worse." I said, making my way into the kitchen of our small two bedroom apartment and getting a glass of water.

"Yeah well, with the way this month is shaping up, I won't be able to go to the optometrist for some time."

"That bad huh? I know my tuition is due this week, but what's the damage?"

"How do you feel about eating this month?" I nodded, swallowing my water.

"I'll pick up more shifts at the ramen house."

"You will do no such thing, you're already working five nights a week at that horrid place, you need to focus on school." He said before pulling out his handkerchief and coughing violently into it. He tried to conceal it so I didn't see all the blood he had just hacked up, but I did, I always do.

"You need to see a doctor." I said, bringing him a glass of water and sitting on the couch with him.

"Hopefully when my internship actually turns into a paying job we can get some health insurance to make that possible."

"Can I use the computer, I need to finish my homework for cad lab before i go to work." He handed me the laptop and reading through the rest of the bills.

"Don't run down the batteries again, Kakashi needs me to look over some files before I go to my night job tonight."

"He runs you ragged all day, putting an enormous strain on your eyes by the way, and he doesn't even have the decency to pay you. Now he wants you to do his job during the few hours of break you have before your real job starts?"

"They don't call him killer Kakashi for nothing." I huffed at him and started doing my homework. My life wasn't always like this, living pay check to pay check, my brother and I scraping together every penny we had to make ends meat and put ourselves through college. At one time Itachi and I had a family that loved us, stability, a bright future. But that was before the Uchiha massacre. You see, Uchiha are valued for our eyes, we can see things that other people just can't. Madara, my grandfather, and Obito, my cousin, saw that people were beginning to take advantage of us as a clan. Make us work long hours analyzing war strategy and advanced theorems, forcing us to try to change the world. So they killed us off, all of us. Claiming the world didn't deserve Uchiha's. Itachi was the only one who could stop them, seeing as I was too young, only seven at the time, not even knowing how to use my eyes at all back then. Now they're both serving life sentences in a maximum security prison, eyes gouged out, and Itachi and I are hiding in the shadows, just trying to survive. The only Uchihas left.

We've spent most of our lives just trying not to get caught, or to be abused for our power. After Itachi graduated college, he linked up with Kakashi, and ombu in charge of keeping Konoha safe. In exchange for his work with him, Kakashi has agreed to keep Itachi and I safe from people trying to use us for our eyes. Which is a terrible deal because that is exactly what Kakashi is using Itachi for. The more he uses his eyes, the sicker he becomes; the downside to our great power. But Itachi defends that it is his choice to work under Kakashi, and he wants to make sure I have the choice to use or not use my eyes however I choose as well. That's why I'm majoring in engineering. I can see how things work, change things to be the way i want them to be. But right now it's hard. Between college tuition, paying off Itachi's loans and medical bills, rent, and everything else, we're barely getting by. Hopefully one day things will get better, but right now, I just don't see it. I have to do something before we totally go under, and end up living on the street. I just wish I knew what.

I finished my homework in record time, despite Itachi yelling at me for using my eyes. Serious double standards seeing as he activated his sharingan the second I handed over the computer. He says even though I don't have symptoms yet I still have to be careful. Well maybe when i start losing my vision I'll be more careful. Until then, whatever.

I made Itachi and I vegetable soup for dinner that was unfortunately more water than anything, before I went to work. He thanked me before gobbling it down and falling asleep on the couch. He is entirely overworked these days. One day his body is going to just give up on him. That's what I'm most afraid of. I laid a blanket on him and went to work. I'm a waiter at the local ramen house, I'm cute so the tips are good, but not many people eat ramen on weeknights at midnight, so things aren't great. But every little bit helps. In my first three or so hours of work I had like ten customers. Made maybe twenty bucks, pathetic. At one point we had no customers and Karin, a red headed fiery waitress I've befriended took me outside into the alley. She lit a cigarette, took a few puffs then handed it to me.

"You wanna?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She turned to face the wall, bending over and hiking up her skirt, sliding her thong to her knees, spreading her legs as much as she could. I took a few more smokes of the cigarette before handing it back to her, unzipping my jeans and positioning myself at her entrance, rubbing my dick against her fairly plump ass to get fully hard.

"You ready?"

"Just fuck me Sasuke." She said with a huff, letting the cigarette burn in her thin fingers. I slid into her hot wet hole and began pounding the shit out of her. It was a quick fuck, but a good one. She couldn't stop moaning my name as she came, her pussy dripping wet, I could just feel her walls clenching on my dick. I kept going wanting to make sure she had her fill of me, grabbing her breast roughly, and biting her neck as I continued to pound the living daylights out of her.

"Mmmm shit Sasuke! Yes!" He moaned into the wall.

"Fuck...damn it." I breathed, feeling my orgasm coming.

"Hurry up Sasuke, we gotta get back."

"Cum with me." I groaned moving my hand to her clit and messaging it. She clenched around me once more and tensed up.

"Sasuke!" she screamed as we both climaxed. Breathing heavy as we tried to pull it together. The door to the alley opened at that second to reveal Suigetsu, one of the other waiters that was the same age as us too.

"Sasuke, you have a customer."

"Yeah, be there in a sec."

"Hey, why didn't you invite me out here Karin?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I really needed to cum, not dick around for fifteen minutes waiting for you to get hard." He said pulling down her skirt and handing me the almost extinguished cigarette. I took one more puff, and threw it out, stomping on it as I zipped up my pants and walked back to work. The other two followed me back in and we washed our hands before returning to work. I put on a fake smile and took my customers orders. They were rude as all hell, saying that I took too long to come take their orders. I was busy motherfuckers. I said my fake apologies and took their ticket to Juugo, the chef, who was just a little bit older than the rest of us. Karin and Sui we making jokes just chilling as we all grouped together in the kitchen.

"Hey Juugo, make sure you spit in that order, yeah?"

"You got it Sasuke." The orange haired man said, not looking up at me.

"Hey Suigetsu, can I take your Saturday morning shift, I have tuition due."

"No can do man, rents due Sunday."

"You guys should really work at the club with me on weekends, the tips are fantastic." Kain said pushing up her glasses with a smile.

"As a stripper? Uh no way honey buns, ain't enough cheddar in the world." Suigetsu said, waving her off.

"That's just the front of the house at Snake Eyes. You two would work the back of the house, you'd make a whole months rent in one night." She said crossing her arms.

"You mean like escorts?" I asked.

"Yeah, escorting dude's penis' into your mouth." Suigetsu scoffed.

"Coming from the guy that fucks anything that walks. Give it a try, it's totally safe and hygienic. They give you condoms, an STD panel, and the day after pill before every shift." Juugo said, putting my order on the window.

"How would you know? You sure as hell can't afford it."

"I work security there. But seriously, it's the best paying escort job out there. Order up Sasuke." I grabbed my order and took it out to my customers. Coming back the entire conversation had taken a different turn.

"That much money, are you freaking kidding!"

"How much?" I asked.

"Karin just said this dude just made two grand. Didn't even have to fuck the guy, just took him to dinner!"

"Wow." With two grand... Itachi and I might actually be able to see daylight from the giant hole we've dug ourselves in.

"Look here's Orochimaru's number, he's the owner, I can talk to him for you, the four of us can stop by tomorrow before work, let you see the place." She said jotting down the number on her order pad and handing it to Sui and me.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked me hesitantly.

"I mean for two grand a night, couldn't hurt to at least check it out."

The next day after school, but before work the four of us met up outside of club snake eyes.

"Is this for real?" Suigetsu asked, a little nervous.

"Two grand." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Right, right… two grand." Karin knocked on the door and a young white haired man with glasses answered.

"Oh hey Karin, Juugo, what's up?"

"Hey Kabuto is the boss here? We have some guys to interview for the VIP room." Karin said with a wink, getting all filrty.

"Yeah he's in his office, I'll take you back." He said waiving us in. The club was ridiculous! There was three different bars, cages for dancers hanging from the ceiling, five separate pole dancing stages, and a main stage in the middle of the club. It was really overwhelming.

He took us upstairs to an office and immediately got a really creepy vibe from the whole thing. Orochimaru was a longhaired, snake looking type man with pale skin and creepy green eyes. He turned around in his chair when we came through the door.

"Hey boss, Karin and Juugo brought in some new candidates for the back of the house."

"Oh really? Lets have a look shall we? Your names?" He asked, looking at us like we're juicy steaks or something. He even licked his lips!

"I'm Suigetsu, and this is Sasuke." He gave us both a hard look up and down.

"Shirts off." We did as we both were told, looking at each other with uncertainty first.

"Sasuke, the last Uchiha huh? Why on earth would you want to work in a god forsaken place like this?" He said, putting his hand to my chin.

"My brother is sick and I'm trying to put my way through college, my job just isn't enough right now."

"I see, and so you came to me. An Uchiha, working at my establishment? You'd fetch a pretty penny in this business. You and me could make a lot of money together... your eyes... please... let me see them." He said with a sly grin. I looked down, activated my sharingan, then l looked back at him.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous."

"What do you think boss?"

"Yes, I like them. Shall we begin the interview process Kabuto?" The interview process? I thought we just did that.

"Yes Sir."" Kabuto got some papers and clipboards and handed them to us.

"What's this?"

"A nondisclosure agreement. You sign this and whether we hire you or not, you're not allowed to talk about what happens under this roof."

"And if we do?" Sui asked stupidly.

"To put it nicely, we will end you." I gulped, what the hell am I getting myself into? Come on Sasuke, you need the money, just sign the damn thing. I did and so did Suigetsu.

"Alright, now we can get started, drop your pants, underwear too." Kabuto said taking the clipboards from us.

"What?"

"Come on, you're applying to be escorts, being naked is in the job description, now drop them." I looked at Karin; she shrugged and went to sit with Juugo in the chairs in the back of the room. Umm alright…Thanks guys for your support. I took off my pants and then underwear, standing awkwardly in the middle of the office. Sui followed my lead, covering his junk with his hands. Kabuto began writing things in a notebook; Orochimaru just stared at us, watching our every movement as he leaned against his desk.

"Get hard." Kabuto commanded. We hesitated, is he for real? "If you can't get hard on cue you have no reason to be in this business."

"Well yeah, but in front of you guys? Watching us like that?"

"You're going to need to be able to preform under pressure, plus for added security, our guards will always be watching from cameras during every encounter you have, you also need to be able to do everything we request of you without protest, no matter what we ask you to do. If you aren't able to do this, then you are of no use to me." Orochimaru said flatly. You have to make a decision Sasuke, is this really worth it? Think of your brother, are you really going to let him die because you can't do what you have to do? No.

I began to stroke myself, hanging my head down in shame. Sui must have been thinking the same thing as me because the follow suit.

"Excellent." Orochimaru then pulled out a tape measure and took my member in his hand.

"Nine and three fourths inches in length, five and a half around." He really just measured my dick, and Kabuto wrote it down! Then he went over to Suigetsu and did the same thing.

"Seven and a quarter in length, three and a quarter around." Kabuto nodded, still writing.

"You both are straight?"

"Yes." We said in unison.

Kabuto laughed. "That's gonna change… real fast."

"Bend over, spread your legs, touch the ground." Okay this is just demeaning. Reluctantly we did and they looked us over like we were cattle. Feeling my balls, grazing a hand over my ass, inspecting us.

"Sasuke will need a full body wax, Suigetsu can keep his chest hair, but the hair on his balls must go. Step on the scale." He commanded.

"Sasuke is 215 at the moment, thin muscular build, strong, no changes, but additional muscle is welcomed with the condition of not becoming bulky. Height, 6 foot three inches. Suigetsu is 193, plump but shapely, broad shoulders, rough skin. Height, 5 foot 11 and a half inches. You will need to lose thirteen pounds and moisturize everyday, got it?"

"Yes." Orochimaru then moved to our faces, grabbing mine roughly.

"Perfection. No facial hair, piercings are fine, I recommend a black lip ring." He moved to Suigetsu.

"Clean cut facial hair if desired, maybe an eyebrow piercing, lovely violet eyes. We most certainly can work with them." He mused.

"So we're hired?" Sui asked hopefully.

"Yes. You will have orientation on Saturday, 10a.m. sharp. We'll discuss pay scales and other details then. In the mean time, come to terms with your morals, you are dismissed."

"Thank you." Sui blurted out, grabbing his clothes.

"Yeah thanks." I said more disheartened.

"My pleasure."

The four of us walked out of the club after getting dressed and got in Juugo's car.

"Oh my god! Did that seriously just happen?" Suigetsu said rubbing his hands all over his face.

"Told you guys he'd love you!"

What the hell have i gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Am I really about to prostitute myself to pay for college? Well its not like it's on a street corner or in dirty alley. Plus I have sex with Karin all the time in a dirty alley, like literally four or five times a week. Of course in that scenario I'm having sex with a woman and not a man, giving not receiving, willing not gay for pay. But I mean what's the difference really?

I looked at myself in the mirror to see how i looked in my "uniform." It was a black leather bow tie choker, diamond studded, and a black g-string with a nametag on it. Everything else was out for everyone to see. I can't say that I'm not comfortable with my body, I work out everyday before class, I have a six-pack with a v, a strong chest and good arms. That combined with the full body wax I received during orientation, I looked really...sexy. Like sex in a bow tie really.

Speaking of orientation, that in itself was very insane. Before every shift I have to get an STD test. Once I get the okay to work my shift I'll be given a morning after pill. Can't work if you're pregnant. That's another thing, we're not allowed to be on birth control, it would make us fat. Really strange rules... When the shift starts we go up to the V.I.P. room where we serve drinks and entertain until we are "purchased". Guests can pay for anything from a lap dance to spending the rest of the night with us, doing what ever they want. Everything is on a pay scale, a list that they can order off like a menu. In fact it is a menu. We spent the second half of our orientation negotiating what we'll do and at what price. Orochimaru gets 60% of all services rendered. If we don't get purchased we get fifty bucks for the night and a pink slip if it happens more than three times in one month. If they like us and want us during the week, and if we decide we want the job, a security guard will escort us to a hotel and watch from a security cam to make sure that both we are safe and not double crossing Orochimaru for more money. Beyond that, everything happens in the club, there are more than enough spacious rooms to accommodate us while we do our job.

Another thing he mentioned is he is totally okay with us being high or drunk as long as it doesn't stop us from doing our "jobs". He'll even provide the party favors.

I mean it's not a 401K, but the whole not getting STDs and medical care if you get one is nice. Free booze and protection from getting hurt on the street is another. The biggest problem that I'm having right now, besides the whole gay sex thing, is that he wants me to use my real name. He wants everyone to know that I'm a rare Uchiha so he can double the usual price. He assured me that he only caters to a very exclusive crowd and I won't be harmed, but I'm more worried about Itachi finding out. It would kill him. He'd never understand that I'm actually doing it for him. If I can make enough money I could actually pay for the medical care he needs. He saved my life once, now i need to save his. I can do this, I know I can.

I changed out of my uniform and into some sweats and a wife beater, then went to the living room to do some homework before my first shift at the club. My phone rang, but I didn't answer, I figured it was just Suigetsu freaking out about tonight. Homework was more important.

Then it rang again. Probably Karin calling to yell at me for not answering Suigetsu's call. Again i ignored it, working on a rather difficult math problem. Then another call right after. Juugo maybe? After yet another call I got frustrated and just answered the phone; I wasn't getting any work done anyway.

"Hello?" I said in a very annoyed tone.

"Sasuke, it's Kakashi, your brother collapsed."

"What? When? Where is he?" I was terrified.

"He was complaining of a headache, next thing I knew he was on the ground, bleeding from his eyes and spitting up blood. We're at Konoha General, getting him admitted."

"I'll be right there." I called Juugo and he gave me a ride to the hospital. I ran in and raised hell until I found my brother. I stormed into the room and he was laying there in the bed, hooked up to a bunch of wires, bandages wrapped around his eyes and head.

"Itachi!"

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought you were starting a new job today?" He knows it's a new job, not what exactly I'm doing at said job.

"Not till later i work the grave yard shift. Are you okay?"

"Fine, I just over did it that's all."

"I told him he was straining too much." Kakashi said compassionately.

"I had to complete the mission."

"Not if it kills you! What are you doing to yourself?" I asked, taking his hand.

"I'm just trying to make a better life for us." He whispered so only I could hear. At that moment a nurse came in, her nametag read Shizune.

"When can I get out of here? A private room, all these IV's, this must be costing me a fortune!" Itachi yelled in her general direction.

"I'm afraid you will be here for at least the rest of the weekend, the Uchiha illness is very severe for you Itachi, you need to get as much rest here as possible here, in the hospital." She emphasized that last part. I squeezed Itachi's hand.

"Don't worry, my new job should pay well, and it's all in cash, we'll have this covered in no time."

"What is your new job Sasuke, you're not selling drugs are you?" I felt his glare beneath the blindfold. I'm not selling drugs, just my body.

"No, of course not! I'm bar tending as a popular club down town." That's not a total lie.

"Yes, he is, and we're gonna be late." Juugo said from outside the door.

"I'll stay with him, make sure he's okay."

"Thank you Kakashi. Itachi, I'll be back in the morning, as soon as my shift is over, just please, don't kill any nurses okay." He merely crossed his arms and looked...away from our general direction.

"But you're okay? You're not gonna kill over while I'm gone? Cause I can stay."

"Please go, if you stay you'll probably give him an aneurysm." Kakashi said, pointing to the exit.

"Right... I'll be back in the morning." I kissed him on the forehead and went out with Juugo.

"Itachi will be fine." He said as we got into the car.

"The nurse said the Uchiha illness is sever for him. He could die."

"He won't, Itachi is strong, very strong. He'll be alright. Look if you don't want to do this tonight, I can tell Orochimaru, let you do this some other time."

"No, if anything I'm more motivated to do this... tonight. My brother is sick, this is the only way i can help him. I'm doing this."

And that was that, we drove to the club and walked in the employee entrance that lead our locker room. Karin greeted me with a hug and introduced me to some of the other strippers, Sakura and Ino. The ladies finished putting on their makeup then went out. They had to go on way before us. I went to my locker and a guy went to his right next to me. He had long dark brown hair, soft eyes, and a slim, but shapely figure. He sort of looked like a very beautiful woman, a woman that was like fourteen years old.

"Hello, my name is Haku, I've been assigned to train you." Train me? Dude's like 12!

"Hi."

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm your age, 21, I've been working here since I was 18. The Johns like me because i look like an under aged girl, but I have a penis, I fulfill a lot of pervs fantasies." Even his voice sounded like a woman's.

"I'm sure you do."

"Orochimaru wants me to train you because I'm our top earner, he thinks you'll even be able to surpass me one day. So here are some tips. Always in your locker keep a toothbrush and toothpaste, maybe even some mouthwash, wear cologne, guys love that, also, keep a picture of your lover in your locker, preferably naked in a sexy position, it will help keep you horny enough to preform."

"You do that?"

"Hell yeah." He showed me a picture of a very large man, naked, in a very inappropriate position. "My husband, Zabuza, he gets me through a lot of small dicks. You also might want to start taking mollys before a shift, it will make everything a lot easier and go by much faster."

"Good to know."

"You ready?" i took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"One more thing, don't tell them about who you really are or why your doing it. It ruins the fantasy. Just pretend like you're just a totally different person, your alter ego that loves cock. Makes everything a whole lot easier."

"I can do that." I followed him up stairs and before we went into the secret back room, Orochimaru stopped us.

"Do you need something boss?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, just one thing, Sasuke, i need you to activate your sharingan, keep it up the whole night." What? I can't... for that long? I'll lose my sight.

"I can't keep it up for that long, it will accelerate my Uchiha illness."

"Only if you use it right? Look I'm not asking you to solve the meaning of life here, just give a little proof that you are legitimate."

"I'll go blind."

"Eventually maybe, but for one night a week, certainly not."

"What if you add it to his services? A fee to see the sharingan? Then people would have to pay just to see it." Haku chimed in with the compromise. Orochimaru nodded.

"That's fair, I'll see to it." He said, disappearing into a room.

"I still shouldn't use it just for fun." i said to Haku and we continued walking to the VIP room.

"It's best not to argue with Orochimaru, it won't end well for you. This is a fair compromise."

"I suppose you're right." I said as we entered the secret room. I was covered wall to wall in elegant red velvet. There were lights everywhere, a bar and a DJ. Everything was fancy and clean, giving the room a very expensive feel. I really wouldn't have expected any less. Haku lead me over to the bar and handed me a stack of my menus as well as a tray of champagne glasses.

"Work the room, be flirtatious, shake your ass a bit while you hand out your menus. A guard will come get you when you've been purchased, he'll tell you what they bought and with who. After your service you'll have fifteen minutes to pull it together before you have to be back here, working the room again. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said already getting eyed by rich men passing by.

"They love a good pretty straight guy, use that." With that Haku took his menus and tray and sauntered off, shaking his hips rhythmically to the beat as he did. I picked up my gear and walked through the room, putting on my best fake happy waiter smile as I could. Guys were checking me out left and right, jaws dropping as the ogled me. I had no problem passing out my menus or my champagne. I even had a glass for myself while some very well dressed businessmen flirted with me. When i went to grab more champagne, Juugo came up to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You have a purchase for a blowjob."

"Oh? So soon? Right into the gay stuff huh?" I said hesitantly. Can't saw this won't be a first for me.

"You're just getting your feet wet Sasuke, plus your receiving, I think you can manage that." Receiving really?

"Alright."

"Room three, one of those Japanese businessmen. Let's go." Juugo escorted me over there and I walked into a purple room covered in silk and satin candle lit with music playing.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke." I said a bit nervous, closing the door behind me.

"Is this your first night? I've never seen you before, I come every weekend."

"Uh yes it is, this is my first service ever actually." I confessed.

"Well I'm so glad I got the first taste. I'm just dying to see your package." he said grabbing my hips and leading me to the bed. I was about to take the G-string off but-

"Please allow me." He said, dropping to his knees and pulling it slowly. My cock was exposed slowly as he toyed with me. Rubbing his hands up and down my thighs and stomach, squeezing my ass, trying to get me hard. It worked. He took me in his mouth and I let out a moan. It felt good; Really good. Soon he began bobbing up and down, deep throating me every so often. I threw my head back in pleasure.

" _Mmmm_ " I moaned out. It felt really really good. He sucked my off for a good ten to fifteen minutes before I came in his mouth and he slurped it up like he hadn't had a drop to drink in days.

"You taste so good. A little pricy, but a man as hot as you, and an Uchiha! I'll gladly pay it. You're so sexy, thank you Sasuke."

"Thank you, I hope to see you around." I said with a hint of flirtation as Juugo took me out of the room. I fixed my G-string and Juugo walked me back to the locker room.

"So? How was it?"

"Not that bad, i think i can do this."

"Good, cause your popular as all hell. Wash your dick off and let's go. You have a lap dance then a finger fuck."

"Alright. Give me a sec." i washed up thoroughly and stole come cologne from Haku's locker. Juugo again escorted me back upstairs and I gave my first lap dance. I kind of felt sexy, even if it was for a dude. After the dance I was taken to room number 2, a zebra print room with nearly an unlimited amount of lube on display on the counter.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke."

"Uchiha. When I heard Orochimaru got a new pet I couldn't believe it. Have a seat on my lap Sasuke, take your G-string off, face me and wrap your legs around me." He commanded. This guy was a big man, burly even, but confident, and one could say he was attractive. I did as he said and he put some lube on his fingers.

"Tell me Sasuke, have you ever been finger fucked before."

"Can't say that i have."

"Good, cause I'm going to make you cum so hard using only my fingers. Spread your ass for me." I leaned into his chest and did what i was told. He stuck a slick finger into my ass and put it in me as far as he could. Alright now that hurt.

" _Nugh..."_ I clenched down hard. It did not feel good. Ouch, get it out get it out get it out! I felt myself whin, trying to rid myself of the intrusion. He gripped me tightly and stopped me from wiggling.

"Relax." He moved his finger in an out of me.

"Take it out, take it out please." I whimpered. He didn't, only moved faster. It didn't help at all, and I force myself to bit on my finger.

"You need to just relax, it will feel good soon." It didn't. No it did not feel good. I had to force myself to relax and with time the tight squeeze slowly got looser. Then he slipped another finger in, I yelled out in pain.

"It hurts!"

"Your too tight, you have to relax." He scissored his fingers together making me yell out. That's when Juugo came in.

"Ease up." He commanded.

"He won't relax, I'm not having any fun with him."

"You paid for a virgin, you got a virgin, be gentle or I kick your ass." He pulled his fingers out of me and put more lube on them.

"Make him relax and I will." He said as he pushed me off on him onto the bed.

Juugo walked up to me and whispered into my ear.

"You don't have to do this sober, take some x, party with this guy, it will make it easier." I nodded and he handed me two blue pills. I downed them with a shot of whiskey. Cigarettes, yes, alcohol, all the time, but ecstasy, this will be yet another first for me tonight.

"Hang in there. I'll be right outside." Juugo said leaving. The man gave me a few minutes to let the pills kick in and used the time to feel me up, stroking my dick and spreading my ass cheeks. It wasn't long before everything just started to feel really good.

"God… _yes_!"

"I see the pills are starting to kick in. Shall we continue?" I nodded, melting into the pillows. They were just so soft, I could lay in them all day. My face felt all tingly. He put a finger inside me and that felt all warm and fuzzy too; Even a little _good_. It wasn't long before I felt him put in another, and then another. Mmmm, wow, this is kinda nice.

"Get back in the position you were in when we started." I did.

"Ride my fingers."

" _Mmmhmm_." I moaned beginning to bounce up and down. Man what did Juugo give me? This is great. He just hit this spot, my prostate maybe. Ugghhh it just felt so good I could have drooled.

" _Yes mmmm, right there_!" I rode his fingers harder.

"Hey Juugo!" The man called, fingers still inside of me.

"Yes?" Juugo said coming in, trying not to look at me. At this point I didn't really care at all. All I cared about was making this feeling continue.

"Add a fuck to my tab, this Uchiha is too good to pass up! And a sharingan too, I wanna see those eyes." Juugo nodded and walked out. He slid off his pants and lubed up his cock.

"Let me see those eyes, sexy." I closed my eyes and opened them again with the sharingan as he slowly slid his dick inside of me. I saw everything, even in my drug filled haze. Why he was here, what he did, how bad he wanted me. I saw into his soul; His hopes and dreams, everything. It was a little bit astonishing. He fucked me until he came, spilling his seed all over me. When he was finished Juugo took me out the room, helping me get my uniform back on and basically carrying me to the locker room.

"Are you okay? Maybe two pills was too much."

"No I'm good, I'm good, you were right, the pills helped." I said washing my face in the sink, stumbling a bit as I did.

"Can you do this? I mean you have four more fucks already lined up."

"That's like a grand for the night!" I screamed. Do you have any idea how long it would take for me to make that much at the ramen shop? Fuckin forever.

"Yeah! I think if you can do it, it'll be a club record for most fucks on their first night."

"Well let's go! I might need a shot or two first though."

"Anything! You know I get 15% of Orochimaru's cut right? Hell I'm being your guard every night!" He said giving me a high five.

"Well let's go then!"

"Lets go."

I was definitely really high and drunk, but I didn't care, this was so much better than slinging ramen for like a fraction of the money. I could really get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke? Hey Sasuke. You gotta wake up man."

"Suigetsu?"

"Uh yeah, you're best friend? You gotta wake up man, Itachi called you like six times." I opened my eyes to reveal a hotel like room with a bunch of beds.

"Where am I?"

"The club, snake eyes, the locker room where employees can crash if their too fucked up like you were last night." I rubbed my eyes and suddenly memories of me writhing under strange men in ecstasy flashed through my mind. Oh god.

"Now he's remembering." Karin said coming in and handing me a coffee.

"I can't believe I did that."

"Neither can I. Dude your wild on molly man!" Suigetsu said messing up my hair.

"Fuck that, let's go get paid!" I said getting up putting my street clothes on and leading the four of us to Orochimaru's office.

"Morning Boss." Karin said.

"Here to get your checks?" He mused with a smile, handing us all envelopes of cash.

"Thank you!" We all said, ripping them open. It counted out the hundred dollar bills, there was just so many, I've never had so much cash in my hands at once. One thousand, two hundred and forty five dollars. Oh my god.

"You set a record last night Sasuke, you have a wait list a mile long."

"I guess so." I said with a smile running my hand through my hair in disbelief.

"Good work, as I said previously, you and I are gonna make a lot of money together."

"Thanks boss." The four of us walked out of the club together and Juugo drove us back to the hospital. We were all on an incredible high until we were snapped back into the reality of the hospital. No one knew what we did last night, no one knew i had a grand in my pocket from getting high and having orgasms. I felt naughty, in like the best way. But then life hit me again and all of life's problems that came with it.

Before i made it to Itachi's room, Tsunade, Itachi's doctor stopped me in the hall.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"He'll recover... this time. Say Sasuke, do you know how old Itachi was when he first activated his sharingan?"

"Umm... i think he was about eight."

"I see, that's very young for your bloodline, when did you get yours?"

"I was thirteen ma'am." I said, suddenly feeling nauseous. I was crashing from my high.

"And how often do you both use them?"

"Oh he uses it way more than I do, maybe everyday. I use it a couple of times a week maybe." I said, suddenly remembering everything about that man I used my sharingan with. He was a total stranger but it was like saw everything there was to know about the guy. What's that all about?

"That's still too much. Have you yourself exhibited symptoms yet?"

"No ma'am."

"Look, I know your abilities are very important to the two of you, but you both need to cut way back as it stands right now, Itachi might not even make it to thirty."

"He's twenty seven!"

"I know, which is why we can't leave his condition untreated any longer, he needs weekly hospital visits, medications, and procedures to save what he has left of his vision and health. Also, he is borderline legally blind, as a medical professional i have to pull his driver's license. You two need to make major life changes, and you need to make them now." Well step one, check. Definitely made a major life change last night. Mark that one off the list.

"Thank you lady Tsunade, may I see him now?"

"Yes of course."

I walked in the hospital room and he was still in bed, arguing with Kakashi.

"Hey 'Tachi, are you feeling any better?" I asked cautiously.

"No cause my jerk of a boss is trying to ruin my life." I knew he was fiercely glaring at Kakashi behind the bandages on his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"He hired me."

"Okay I'm confused, wasn't the unpaid internship's whole purpose just so he could do just that?"

"Yes, to be hired as a strategist or security engineer, not to be his damn secretary!"

"Assistant." Kakashi corrected.

"Kakashi..." I started to question but I didn't know what to say.

"This is the best solution for us all. If I hire him he'll be able to get health insurance through my company, and if he's my assistant he can voice his opinion to me directly and I can keep him in the loop, plus it would actually be a paying job Itachi."

"Yes, one that pays a quarter of what strategists should be paid."

"It will put less stress on your eyes so you can actually heal. And it pays more than your night job that you can now quit."

"This isn't what I wanted."

"Brother, it will be okay, your health is more important, and it's not like being a strategist is off the table, right Kakashi?"

"Of course not, once his health improves we can discuss it again."

"See, we can make this work Itachi." I rubbed his shoulder.

"How was your bar tending job last night?" Why can't I get the guy I used my sharingan with out of my head? I shuddered.

"It was good, really, I had a lot of fun, made a lot of money."

"Wonderful." He said flatly, laying his head back in the bed. He was so tired, he really needed some rest.

"Well Sasuke, I guess you've got it covered, walk me out?"

"Sure." I got up and followed Kakashi out of the room. The second I closed the door, Kakashi had me pushed against the wall and for the first time ever I saw his left eye, a sharingan.

"Look your brother is on a lot of pain killers right now, not to mention the fact that he can't see shit right now, but that doesn't mean that I can't. It's clear as day that you're coming down from a serious high, you smell like dick, and judging by the bundle in your back pocket, you have more money than just a regular bartender would make in one night. I know what your doing, and Itachi will be damned if he knew what you were up to."

"Well then he isn't going to find out now is he?"

"Stop this insanity Sasuke, you're better than that."

"You don't know a damn thing about my life."

"You're right, I don't." He said, letting me go and putting the cover back over his eye.

"How did you get that sharingan?"

"Obito Uchiha." He said walking out of the hospital. I ran my hand through my hair and fought back the urge to puke. This was just too much. Kakashi's eye, my brother in the hospital, coming down from this horrible high, thinking about that man's life that seemed to be imprinted into my brain now. I need the money now more than ever. I have to just get through this phase of my life. I have to.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months later

"Hey man, I guess your gearing up for a big night." Suigetsu said checking himself out in the mirror next to me. I did a line of coke and pinched the bridge of my nose, sniffing hard as I looked at him.

"Well yeah, after the week I've had, I could really use an orgasm right now, hell I'd even get off for free." I joked messing with my hair in the mirror, pushing around my freshly pierced lip ring with my tongue.

"If you don't get that orgasm, 'suke, I'll bang you after work." Karin flirted, kissing me, slipping a pill of x into my mouth. I swallowed it with the shot of whiskey Juugo brought me.

"I'll hold you to that." I said smacking her ass as she and the other girls walked out to dance. In that moment Kabuto came in the room with our morning after pills. I popped mine, and then straightened my bow tie. Kabuto stopped at Suigetsu, giving him a serious glare.

"No can do Sui, you're benched."

"What? Why?"

"Guess who came down with the clap?" Kabuto said in a very sarcastic cherry tone.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Suigetsu was livid.

"Afraid not, you're bar tending tonight, we'll get you a prescription in the morning. Next time, use a condom dumbass."

"Oh come on!" He punched the locker looked like he was about to rip his hair out.

I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I'll give you half of what I make tonight, no biggie."

"Nah Sasuke, you got bills man, isn't Itachi having surgery soon?"

"I can only pay the bills in small increments so Itachi doesn't get suspicious. I have money in a savings account, half a nights cash won't kill me."

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"No prob." I got some cologne from my locker and sprayed it as Kabuto gathered us up.

"Alright before you guys go out there tonight, we have a private party scheduled for Thursday. A VIP of VIPs."

"Who?" Haku asked.

"Minato's son. I guess it's his 21st birthday."

"Minato? Like the President of the Land of Fire Minato?"

"I think his son goes to our college." Suigetsu whispered to me. Yeah, I think he does.

"The very one. So I'm gonna ask the top earners this quarter first, Haku, Garra, Sasuke, can you work it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in."

Itachi's surgery is Friday, I don't know if I can work the night before it. If he catches me coming down from a high one more time, he's going to kick my ass. "How much?" I asked.

"A grand just to work it. Five if he picks you for the night." Oh that's insane. Five grand would really help cover the copay of Itachi's surgery.

"Which he won't, that five grand is mine."

"Shut it Haku, I'm in."

"A little in house competition, I like it! We'll talk more later, have a good night boys." He left the locker room and I started to feel the x kick in.

"Show time." I said adjusting my bow tie one more time.

I walked up the stairs to the lounge, picking up my menus, and champagne, working the room.

"Hey baby, you gonna come see me tonight?" I said with a wink to one of my regulars. "New suit love? Looks good on you!" I said to another, spinning around as i sauntered around the room. My first customer shared a glass of champagne with me as I gave him a seductive lap dance with my sharingan up. He was a sweet old man, made his money with a start up business selling soy sauce. A soy sauce empire really. His wife died a few years ago, she had dark black hair much like mine. That's the reason he picked me for this dance. He just wants to have some fun before his time comes, but he's terrified his oldest son is going to back stab his brothers in his estate when he dies. I liked this man's story; It was thoughtful.

"Tell me something." He asked with a smile, looking up at me while I grinded against him.

"You should give the company to your second son, he's young, but loyal, he'll keep your legacy alive." I said, turning around and touching my toes, giving a wiggle as I came up.

"The sharingan told you all of that?" I nodded then kissed him sweetly on the neck, reaching for his package. He thinks I'm too good to be working here, seems to be a general consensus amongst my customers.

"You're sweet, but I enjoy my job. Write Bobby out of your will, your fears about him are real." I said putting a hand to his cheek as the song ended. I grabbed my champagne and downed it as I walked back to the bar to get more. Juugo came up to me.

"Let me guess, a blow job?"

"Giving, room three, your shark like regular, McStinks-A-Lot."

"Ugh, he tastes like week old tuna, can you keep mouthwash in you pocket for when I come out."

"Already got it." He said patting his breast pocket. My night was longer than intended; Couple of blowies, a few fucks, several upon several lap dances with a sharingan fortune. No orgasm for me however. Upsetting. Then there was my last customer of the night.

"Full service, with sharingan, room six."

"Room six? I don't do room six, that's not on my menu." I said to Juugo as I took a sip of champagne. I felt my coke wearing off, suddenly I was a little sleepy.

"Boss wanted me to ask if you would, the guy said he'd pay double. And he's a good tipper. Lord Aye." Lord Aye? President of the lightning? What's he doing here, asking for me?

"I don't do room six man."

"Triple? Orochimaru said he'd lower his cut to 50%"

"Seven fifty for one full service?"

"Plus tip."

"It's room six."

"Say your safe word and I will break down the door and come get you." I reached in Juugo's pocket and took a big whiff of the coke he had stashed.

"Alright, lets do this." We walked to the room and I opened the door.

"Hello, I'm-" Before I could even say my name, he had me on the ground, hand to my throat.

"Activate it." I did it and he eased up his grip on my throat, if only just a little. Juugo gave me a look.

"I'm okay." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"He's okay, we're just about to have some rough fun." Juugo hesitantly closed the door. He picked me up by my neck and threw me on the bed face first then grabbed some handcuffs from the 'treasure chest' and cuffed my hands behind my back. He then flipped me over so I was eye level with his package. Oh god. He shoved his cock all the way down my throat, grabbing my hair and pulling hard. I gagged.

He didn't care one single bit and kept face fucking me. Just go somewhere else Sasuke, it will be over soon. He slapped me across the face and kept pumping into my mouth furiously. I was becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"The conflict with the Stone, how do I end it?" He released my hair harshly, throwing me back to the bed roughly. I coughed and sputtered, struggling to regain my breath.

"Tell me." He smacked me again.

"It doesn't work like that, I'd have to see your war strategy, analyze it, look for patterns and weaknesses. It's not like I'm peering into a crystal ball." I said after spitting his precum in the spit bucket.

"You detected cancer while riding a cock and you can't tell me how to win a war?"

"I didn't need a sharingan to see that tumor on your advisor's balls if that's what you mean. Now are we gonna fuck or can I go home?"

"Oh we're gonna fuck, but not until I take some aggression out on you first." He picked up a flat whip made of leather.

"Ass up." I turned around and got on my knees, face in the mattress. He hit me hard.

"What do you see boy?" Another smack. I told him everything I could see about him, what relationships he should fix in his personal life (Like treating Bee better), why he always had so much anger (Daddy issues), how his romantic interest felt about him, (She hated his guts), which in reality it only made him more mad than he already was. He whipped me countless more times, I felt my ass become raw from the beating I was getting. For a second I thought he was gonna stop, but then he thrust into me without warning, no prep at all, thank god I had already been stretched earlier. He is big. Probably twelve inches long, 6 around. Fuckin monster like the rest of his body. He barely fit.

"Tell me what I want to hear."

"God your _sexy_." I moaned fakely. He wanted to be praised, worshipped. I had to say whatever would make him happy

"Make me cum daddy. Fuck me like the whore that I am." That did it for him. He pounded the living hell out of me. It felt like his whole dick was far enough inside me to reach my stomach. I've never been fucked like this before. It was brutal. I knew the grip he had on my hips was gonna leave bruises, he left scratches all over my back, and he chocked me hard. He got carried away, slapped me in the face causing my lip to split wide open.

"God you're a good fuck." He pounded me over and over and over again, I couldn't feel my legs, I cried out in pain as my ass tore, but he wasn't near being done. I couldn't even breath with his hand around my neck let alone say my safe word. I felt myself start to lose consciousness as he drop a huge load of cum in my ass. Immediately he released me and pulled out.

"Fuck that was good." He said getting dressed and leaving. Where the hell was Juugo? I tried to get up, but I couldn't walk. I couldn't move, if i wasn't for how drunk and high I was, I'd be in some serious pain right now. I think he may have broken my hip.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Juugo rushed in after what felt like an hour, trying to help me up. I screamed out in pain.

"Where were you?" I said through gritted teeth, putting a hand to my stomach. I feel like my intestines are about to just rip apart.

"I'm so sorry, there was a fight downstairs, they called me for back up so I gave your cam to Kankuro, you didn't say your safe word Sasuke, you didn't say it." He said genuinely concerned, realizing I couldn't walk he picked me up and took me to the locker room.

"I couldn't, he was choking me." I said weakly, the whole room was spinning; I was hurt badly.

"I'm gonna kill Kankuro." he said as softly laying me on a bed in the sober up room.

"No, don't, please, I just want to go home." I felt my lip, it was already swollen, bleeding profusely.

"Sasuke, you can't, Itachi doesn't work nights anymore, stay here, let Kabuto heal your injuries."

"I want to go home, to my own bed." Karin came in, understanding what was happening.

"I'll get him patched up in the car, go get his check and Sui, give him a couple of licks too, we'll tell Itachi they got into a bar fight."

"And the fact that he's bleeding out of his ass and can't walk?" Juugo yelled.

"Itachi doesn't need to know, I'll get him changed, go Juugo, hurry!" Karin put gauze on my lip and wiped the cuts down on my back with peroxide. She dressed me in the clothes from my locker and helped me get into them. Juugo came back with a black eyed Suigetsu and carried me to his car. Karin put my head in her lap and it was a very painful ride to my apartment. Juugo carried me up the stairs and to my bed. I vaguely heard Itachi wake up and ask what was going on, but I blacked out after that.

In the morning I woke up, Karin's arms wrapped around me, Juugo and Suigetsu sleeping on the floor.

"Oh my god."

"Sasuke you're up. Try not to move, here, let me get you some water." Karin said, I just gripped her, not wanting to lose her warmth.

"Just stay, please." She nodded as Juugo and Sui woke up.

"How you feeling man?"

"Like shit."

"Probably won't be able to take a shit for like a week. Three weeks ago, dude went in me, no prep, no lube, split me right up the ass, I still can't sit right." Great piece of information Suigetsu.

"Orochimaru called this morning, he fired Kankuro. Just say the word Sas, and I will go kill him right now. I swear." Juugo was dead serious.

"No, no, I just want to forget last night and move on, really. You got any blow?"

I asked running my hand through my hair trying to fight off a major headache. As much as I wanted to forget, I had my sharingan up, it was burned into my psyche. I'll never be able to forget last night.

"I have some oxy, it could help." Karin said reaching for her purse. She gave me a fistful of oxy and I swallowed every last one. I needed to be high as a kite right now.

"Lets get something on that stomach before they really kick in." Juugo helped me up and we slowly made our way to the kitchen. Walking was extremely painful. Itachi was making eggs, a scowl on his face. Juugo helped me to the couch and Itachi angrily dismissed my friends, they were too scared to object and scampered out the door, saying they'd call me later to check on me. Itachi cooked in silence for a long time, before coming over to me with a plate full of eggs, bacon, grits, and tomatoes. We're doing a bit better financially, but even still, this is excessive.

"Whatever you're doing, you need to stop, immediately."

"It was a bar fight."

"It was a bar fight two weeks ago when you came home with a black eye, you said you tripped on some glass a month ago when you needed stitches in both of your knees, either your work environment isn't safe or you've been lying your ass off to me for months. So which is it Sasuke?" I took a tomato off the plate and chewed it slowly. Juugo nearly killed the guy that gave me the black eye, and the stitches were because we had a blow bang for a company that just signed a big contract, I spent the entire night on my knees in a tiled office building.

"It won't happen again." He flipped the coffee table and everything on it, shattering it completely. He was mad, enraged even.

"I've tried to ignore it Sasuke, I told myself you're just being young and I should let you live your life but this? Coming home at four in the morning, injured beyond walking, waking up and getting high? The lip ring? Dressing provocatively? Not to mention the fact that you got three C's last semester? What on earth is happening to you?!" He screamed. I really did not want to deal with that right now. I turned over in the couch and tried to ignore him. That wasn't happening. He flipped the couch with me on it and I landed roughly on the floor. Itachi might love me, but he is not above beating the crap out of me. I tried to look up to find him, but everything turned really blurry.

"Sasuke? Sasuke can you see me?" I turned in his direction, but I really couldn't see anything except for a mirage of colors.

"Itachi? Itachi, what's happening? My sight..." He helped me up and held on to my chin.

"Sasuke can you see my face?" I saw the colors of his hair, his clothes maybe, but I couldn't make out his face at all.

"No, Itachi I can't see anything, but colors and blur."

"You're having your first symptoms of the illness. This is called a flicker Sasuke, it comes and it goes, usually a few hours after you strain your eyes. It will go away in a couple of minutes, but as the illness progresses the flicker will last longer and when your vision returns it will come back hazier and blurrier each time." He set me on the bar stool and got me some ice to put on my eyes.

"How many of these have you had?"

"Hundreds, I got my first one when I was eleven." He said, embracing me and putting my head to his chest, stroking my back.

"All this for using my sharingan?"

"To tend bars?"

"To help support us."

"Let me worry about that okay?" I nodded and my vision returned although it wasn't as clean and crisp as I was used to. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright lets get you to bed, you need your rest, and stop using your eyes." All I could do was give a sigh in defeat.

So reading the Raikage put too much stress on my system, I mean that was scary. God what am I doing? Using my eyes to do what? Please rich people? When Itachi was thirteen he saved me and stopped Madara and Obito with his eyes! Maybe Itachi is right, I should stop doing what I'm doing, but if I do and my illness gets worse... i won't be able to afford my own care...Oh this is so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't used my Sharingan in four days. That coupled with the fact that I can't really sit properly had made it pretty much impossible to get any schoolwork done at all. Juugo took me to the urgent care on Monday, turns out I have a dislocated pelvis and a $200 bill. FML. Not to mention it hurt like a bitch to relocate it. On top of that my ass still hurts like hell and I have to work that stupid party tonight. It was only a tiny tare, I should be good to go tonight, but still, fuck the Raikage.

I've never fucked around with guys my age, at least not at the club anyway. They can't afford me. It gave me autonomy, I felt, but for a possible five grand, I guess it's fine. I'll just do the party then I have a nice two weeks off to care for Itachi. I just hope I can make it through the night. I was about to start doing my prep routine when Itachi called me. He's supposed to be at work, that and he thinks I'm working at the ramen shop tonight. I only work there like one night a week now and that's for tax purposes so I can lie about my tips. Why is he calling me?

"What's wrong?"

"Don't freak out."

"How can you possibly expect me to do anything but freak out when you start with that?"

"Tsunade just called me, I guess she was looking at my labs before the surgery tomorrow, they don't look good, she wants me to come in tonight, give me a total blood transfusion to get rid of negative antibodies or something to get a higher success rate. She said it could buy me more time before I'd need another surgery if we removed the antibodies now."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, like right now, she seemed serious about it. I don't want to make you late to work, but she wants to test you too."

"I'll be there, the bus leaves in like ten minutes, I'm on my way."

"Thanks little brother."

I can make it there and still get to work, but I really don't want Itachi spending the night in the hospital by himself. Should I call off? It's five grand and I could get fired if I don't come through. I have to just get there, I'll come see Itachi the second I get off in the morning. I packed Itachi an overnight bag and stuffed my party uniform and a change of clothes into a backpack, then took off for the bus stop. If I can get in and out of the hospital fast, maybe I can get Juugo to pick me up on his way to the club.

I got to the hospital even though the busses were running late and found Itachi settling in for his procedure. I gave him his bag and a lot of reassurance. Tsunade took forever to come in then even longer to draw my blood and test it. Turns out I have a small concentration of the antibodies in my system too. Which means I then got a lecture about using my sharingan. By the time I got out of there I was already ten minutes late to work and it was at least a twenty-minute bus ride. Oh I'm gonna be in so much trouble.

I caught the bus and when I got there, I was forty minutes late. I ripped off my street clothes and shoved them in my locker as fast as I could as Kabuto came down the stairs.

"You're are so dead, there's a pack of horny millennials upstairs and Haku and Garra can't satisfy all of them."

"Shit, I'm sorry, my brother just-"

"I really don't care about your sob story right now, get your ass up there."

"Yeah." I rushed to put the G-string on and Juugo helped me with the very intricate beaded necklace collar shoulder jewelry thing that I couldn't get on because my hands were shaking so bad.

"Calm down Sasuke."

"Yeah, yeah." I said running up the stairs, no time for pills tonight, I guess I'm doing this sober. Maybe I'll catch a break and be able to slip back down here and take some. I got up to the room, and took a deep calming breath before I walked in. Oh my god, a bunch of guys from school are here. I really really hope they don't recognize me.

"There he is! We were just talking about you!" A very tipsy Sakura said running her hand across my chest and grinding on me. The girls are here... well I guess not everyone in the world is gay. I mean a lot of people are ever since men in the Five Nations evolved to be able to carry children and it's become a generally accepted practice to just be bisexual. Even still, I wonder how much money Orochimaru had to pay the strippers to become prostitutes for the night.

I put a fake smile on and spun her around. No menus tonight. For private parties we just do whatever the customers want. Everyone was dancing, taking shots and getting lap dances. I swear I gave everyone in the room a lap dance, they just kept passing me around, playing grab ass, telling me I was sexy as all hell. They were cute, but none of them had to balls to ask me for a fuck. They all adored my sharingan, did body shots off of me, but didn't think they could handle me. I saw it all over their face. Wimps.

"Hey man can you do me a favor?" A guy with brown hair and fang like teeth, who honestly smelled like wet dog, asked as he put his arm around me drunkenly. Please don't ask me to blow you. He probably tastes like dog to.

"Sure? What can I do for you?" Don't say blow job, don't say blow job.

"So the general consensus around here is you're the hottest piece of ass in this whole damn place, and I don't disagree. But you see, Naruto, the birthday boy, hasn't gotten laid in like forever! And he's hella apprehensive about the whole thing. I know he'd be into you, could you like go over there, show him a good time? He's the blond in the back over there." He said pointing to the VIP corner of the VIP room.

I followed his direction and then I saw him. The President's son. He was sipping on his drink watching everyone have fun. He had messy golden blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, his tan skin the perfect sun kissed. He was muscular, in shape, and had these boyish good looks. I was immediately attracted to him.

I mean yeah, I'm gay for pay, even though since I started hooking I'm not totally sure of that either, but I actually wanted to have sex with him. Like really bad too. Something about him was just... _sexy_. I mean I wouldn't be doing my job if i didn't go give him a lap dance right?

I walked up to him and slyly slid into his lap, putting one leg on either side of one of his, pushing my hand into his chest. "Hey handsome, you want a dance?"

"From someone that looks like you? Really? How can I say no?" He said putting down his drink. I felt myself get hard. His voice is really sexy. Never have I ever wanted to be in a G-string less than in this moment. I felt my heart start to race. Oh my god, am I seriously nervous to give him a lap dance right now? No, no, its probably just cause I'm sober. I started moving my hips seductively, exposing my neck to him. He breathed me in deeply, eyes fluttering as I pushed my hips in deeper into his.

"You smell so good. I'm Naruto by the way." He said innocently.

"Sasuke." I whispered seductively into his ear, activating my sharingan for him. Then the weirdest thing happened. Nothing. I couldn't read him. I got nothing absolutely from him, and I mean nothing. It wasn't like he didn't have hopes and dreams, I just… couldn't see them. What is going on? Why can't I read him?

I turned around and let him see my ass, trying not to show my distress of a malfunctioning kekigenkai. Even though my sharingan apparently failed, I could tell he was hesitant to feel me up. Most guys can't keep their hands off of me. He was holding back.

"You know you can touch me, I don't mind." I said turning back around, lightly pushing his chest back and straddling him. He smiled, a pure genuine smile. It was incredible. Then he laughed, it was so hot!

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just a bit nervous... hehe."

"Don't be, I like you." I said moving his hands up and down my body, making sure he felt my chiseled six-pack and perfect V.

"I bet you say that to everyone." He laughed again.

"You'd be surprised. Can I confess something to you?" I asked still dancing.

"Yeah, of course."

"My sharingan can't read you."

"Count yourself lucky, I'm a very different person." I ran my hand through his hair lovingly. Very soft blond locks.

"I can tell, that's very attractive." He blushed. Man this guy is hot!

"Ummm... can we be somewhere...alone?" Uh yes, hell yes!

"Anything for you birthday boy. Let me go get my handler to set it up." I stroked his cheek and seductively walked off to find Juugo.

"Hey are they covered for a full service in room one?"

"Room one? The lover's suite? On a birthday?"

"Stop being stupid Juugo, are they or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, go take a hit, I'll get him set up." I went downstairs and got some X out of my locker but… I decided not to take it. Something about this guy said he didn't just want a moaning whore...he wanted me. Part of me wanted to be sober for him too. I put the pills back in my locker and freshened up instead. I went back up to room one and Naruto was sitting nervously on the bed. Naruto. I've never called a john by his name before.

"Hey handsome."

"Hi." he said with a blush. I went and sat on the bed with him, drawing circles on his thigh. I thought for sure he would have jumped me by now.

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

"You've said that before dobe." I said with a smile.

"Sorry I don't do this everyday teme!" He teased. I laughed a little bit, he's so cute all huffy like that.

"Just relax, do what feels right, what comes natural." He paused for a few moments, fidgeting a little bit.

"May I... may I kiss you?" I have never been kissed by a John before, even less asked if it was okay.

"Yes." I put my hand to his cheek and he pulled me into a sweet chaste kiss. His lips were so soft, they made me melt into him.

He pulled away and blushed, turned cherry red! It was adorable.

"That was..." he started.

"Amazing?"

"Amazing." He pulled me into another kiss, wrapping his arms gently around my neck. Our sweet kiss turned passionate, I felt myself get lost in him as I climbed on top of him pushing him on his back, deepening the kiss. He let me, opening his mouth and let my tongue gain access. I can't say I've ever had a healthy sex life, I rarely kiss, even in my personal life outside of work, but with him, I could have kissed him all night long.

Then he pulled away, still holding me tightly against his chest.

"Tell me about yourself, what are you like?"

"I'm anything you want me to be." I said instinctively.

"No really, who is Sasuke Uchiha? I mean who he really is, not your stage ego."

"You think I have a stage ego?" I retorted raising my eyebrow. I couldn't help it, there was no script for what he was asking me.

"See that's the real Sasuke, a teme!" I dropped my jaw and laughed. Who is this guy?

"Maybe I am a teme. But what about you, it's your birthday, your night. Wouldn't want to waste it hearing about some whore you're never gonna see again."

"The real Sasuke isn't a whore, no. The real Sasuke is a kind and caring soul, I can tell."

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"I mean that's what I'm imagining about you. I don't know, maybe outside of here you're a writer or an artist?" I rolled off of him and smiled.

"Actually I'm studying to be an strategic engineer." I said twirling his hair around my fingers.

"Really? Oh my gosh, I'm not half as smart as you! I'm studying political science."

"Gonna walk in you're dad's footsteps?"

He laughed, then turned to me, "Not with my grades." He kissed me again; I felt butterflies. No one has ever wanted to talk to me like this, they just want to hump me and spill their load in my ass.

"Can you take this off?" He asked, tugging on the beaded necklace shoulder choker thing.

"I can, but I might need some help. You don't like it?" I asked sitting up and moving my hair, letting him take off the clasps.

"I do, but you're much more beautiful without it. There we go." He said freeing my neck.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hot? Yes. A good fuck? Certainly. But beautiful? That's uncharted water.

"When you walked in, I couldn't take my eyes off of you, and then when you came up to me, I just about had a heart attack. I've never in my wildest dreams could have imagined I'd meet someone as jaw dropping as you." Why am I blushing so damn hard right now? What is he doing to me?

"Why can't I read you with my sharingan?" I asked again looking into his beautiful blue eyes, brushing hair out of his face.

"I told you... I'm different. I'm sorry, I just can't resist." He said pulling me into a heated kiss. We kissed and kissed, legs intertwining with each other as our tongues battled for dominance. I took his shirt off and began kissing his neck, moving down to his chest, then making my way across his stomach. He had a tattoo of a sun around his belly button, it was big and I didn't think twice before tracing the outline of it with my fingers and kissing it.

"This is a bold choice." I mused, licking it seductively.

"Yeah, I uh told you I was...different."

"It must have hurt."

"I...don't really remember."

"One of those nights huh?" I said popping the button on his jeans.

"It's complicated." He seemed off in space as I took off his pants. I began kissing his inner thigh and running my hands up and down his body. He pitched a tent quick. I licked my lips and was about to pull down his underwear, when he took my hands, stopping me.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want to have sex with me Sasuke? The real Sasuke." I paused for a second. Not that I really had a choice, but...

"Yeah... yeah I really do." I answered honestly. He smiled into another kiss with me and pushed me lovingly onto my back, slipping off my G-string. He took my cock in his hand and began stroking me. His hand was soft and warm, it felt so good. So incredibly good. I let out a moan, a real one not a fake, then I kissed him, wrapping my legs around him and pulling down his boxers. I wanted him inside of me.

"Naruto... _please_." I begged into his mouth as he started playing with my nipples. He actually wanted me to feel good too.

"Do you need to be prepped?" He asked genuinely.

"No, no, I'm alright, I just want you." I purred, kissing him deeply, and handing him a bottle of lube from the drawer. He put a generous amount on his member and positioned himself at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around him tighter, willing him to go in. After another pause, he drove himself inside of me and we both gasped. He was the perfect size, not too big, but big enough that he just felt incredible.

"Wow."

" _Wow_." I echoed, throwing my head back into a moan. He kissed and bit my neck then he began moving and thrusting in rhythm. I felt myself matching his movements, putting a hand on his hip, willing him to go deeper.

"Mmmm _Naruto_."

" _Sasuke_." He moaned into my neck, becoming unraveled, his hands roaming my body, every touch sending shivers through me. He repositioned and hit my prostate. I let out a throaty moan.

" _Right there... you feel so good Naruto_."

"You feel _amazing_... I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

"Me either." I moaned again, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He continued to thrust into me, it was gentle, but strong, the pace causing a slow build to orgasm. Like he was making love to me, coaxing our bodies to move as one in pleasure. We only had a few more moments before our breaths became erratic, moaning uncontrollably as he drove into my spot again and again. It felt so good, I couldn't hold back anymore. He just fit inside me perfectly, making me ache in pleasure. I came hard, so did he, filling me up with his seed in the best way. I didn't want him to pull out, at all. The feeling of him was just too good. He didn't, he kissed me and collapsed on top of me, breathing deeply into my neck. I just wanted him to stay there forever.

"Best birthday ever." He chuckled.

" _Mmmmm_." I purred holding his head into my chest. There was a knock on the door, and I realized I was actually at work, not having pleasure just for the hell of it.

"Times up." Juugo said respectfully.

"You can't stay and cuddle?"

"It's against company policy." I said not moving, I really didn't want to leave.

"Please, don't go, I won't tell." Naruto pleased. Juugo looked at me with uncertainty. I looked at him like 'please don't make me go'.

"I'm not going down for this." Juugo warned leaving the room. I let out a sigh of relief and let him snuggle into me. He was so warm and smelled so good. We ended up falling asleep for the rest of the night, kissing and snuggling. At about four a.m., Juugo came and got me. Naruto gave me a sweet good night kiss before I left. I changed back into street clothes after a shower, and went back to the hospital. Itachi was on his computer and drinking tea, as the machine pumped clean blood into his arm.

"Why are you so cheery?" he mused.

"What?"

"You have a stupid cheesy smile on your face."

"I had a good night." A really good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi's surgery went well. He spent the week in the hospital; I took two weeks off from the ramen shop and the club to take care of him. He wouldn't let me take off from school, but without working I got a lot of studying done. It was super beneficial for my own mental health too. I really needed a good break. And that private party I worked took care of the most of the copay for the surgery. Got the five grand and all. Although Kabuto docked me a hundred dollars for being late. Whatever. I had to convince Kakashi to say the company donated the money, which made me really mad and have to get a lecture, but he finally gave up and just said okay. Even though Kakashi is the lead security Ambu, he's a big softy when it comes to my brother and I.

Tonight's my first night back, but I'm a little worried about leaving Itachi on his own just yet. He can't see a thing, but Tsunade said his vision will return crisply as soon as the swelling goes down. I just hope he doesn't fall down or hurt himself while I'm gone. Juugo picked me up and he drove me to the club.

"Excited to be back?"

"I'm excited to make some money."

"Everyone was making serious cash while you were gone, don't be shocked of you have some angry coworkers."

"I'll keep that in mind." I walked in and Karin leaped into my arms.

"You're back! Mmmm I missed you. How's Itachi?" She said nuzzling into me.

"He's getting better." I gave her and the other girls hugs and went to my locker to make my usual cocktail of cocaine and ecstasy, took it, got my STD test and pill then and went to work. Before I could even walk in the room Juugo stopped me.

"What? I got cleared didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, you just already have a customer, room one."

"Already? Dude I haven't even worked the room yet."

"He said, if you were here, he wanted you. Paid for the whole night with you."

"Seriously? Alright, let me just take a shot." I walked to the bar, took a double shot of tequila, felt my work haze kick in, then I popped my neck and went to room one.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke." I said not looking up closing the door and walking to the John.

"Long time no see." I looked up and it was Naruto. My jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here?" He's been in my head ever since that night, but I didn't think I'd ever see him again.

"I wanted to see you again, but man, you're a really tough guy to find."

"Sorry I've been on vacation."

"Where did you go?"

"Huh? Oh no, it wasn't that type of vacation." I said moving in closer to him. He put his hands to my face and looked in my eyes.

"You're high?" He said in shock.

"Yeah, I have to be most of the time to do my job." I confessed.

"You weren't that night."

"No... I wasn't." He looked down, then went as sat on the bed. I just stood there, I wasn't sure what to do.

"Will you sit with me?" It was innocent.

"You don't want to have sex?" He shook his head.

"I just want to be with you, is that against the rules?"

"No... I mean you paid for my time... I guess you could do whatever you wanted with it, just seems like a waste."

"It isn't to me, please sit?" I did, and it just felt sort of awkward. This is unfamiliar territory.

"So what did you do on your non-vacation, vacation?" he asked.

"Oh I umm... had to take care of my brother."

"Oh… is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's getting better, he had eye surgery."

"Does that have something to do with your family's abilities? I read a book about it a few days after we met."

"You... you did?"

"Yeah, I wanted to learn more about you."

"Oh..." What is this guy's deal?

"Will you... will you go on a date with me? Maybe this week sometime?"

"Oh... that's sweet... but I only work weekends."

"No, no no no, I mean like an actual date Sasuke, you know see a movie or something? Are you...are you seeing anyone?"

"You mean in my personal life?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Outside of here, yeah."

"You really want to date a whore?"

"No, I want to date an engineer that takes care of his brother after surgery. So are you dating someone?" Besides fucking Karin in the ramen house alley, umm no. Wasn't too into dating even before I became a prostitute.

"Are you fucking with me? Like this a joke right? To trick me into sleeping with you again? Because you can just have me, no need to try an convince me, I mean this is a whore house."

"No. No, nothing like that. I mean I was a little drunk on my birthday, and I just really really wanted to have sex with you, but I mean I like you, and if you like me, well I really want to be your boyfriend. You know, out in the real world." I have no idea how to react to this. At all. Maybe I'm just really high right now.

"You do know I'm a prostitute right?"

"Oh shit really? I had no idea." He said sarcastically, we both laughed.

"In all seriousness though, will you go on a date with me?"

"Umm... can I think about it?"

"Of course!" I just sat there, in an awkward silence.

"So... what now?" He asked. Really?

"Beats me, you're the one who paid for the whole night with me."

"Tell me about it, you are not a cheap date, like at all."

"Man's gotta eat." We laughed and our eyes met. Before I knew it we were kissing. His lips were even softer than I remembered. Here comes the butterflies again. I wanted to keep kissing, but he pulled back.

"Do you wanna... like put a shirt on or something?"

"What?"

"I mean, it can't be comfortable for you... being all exposed like that, I won't object if you want to put some pants on or something." He's serious.

"You actually want me to put clothes on? Not take them off?"

"Oh trust me, I want that little string off of you really really bad, but not tonight. Plus, I really want to know what you look like in normal clothes. You must have a change of clothes here right? Could you change? We could go back to the actual club, have some drinks, dance?"

"You're serious?"

"I am."

"Juugo?" I asked loudly so that he could hear me. He came in, giving me a weird look.

"Can you ask Boss if it's okay?"

"That's just about the weirdest request we've ever had man. But yeah, I'll ask him, if he says yes I'll bring you your clothes out of your locker."

"Thanks Juugo." He left the room and Naruto put his chin on my shoulder.

"How did he know what I was asking?" I pointed to the various, well hidden, cameras around the room.

"He watches from his iPad outside the door. He keeps me safe from the weirdos."

"Like your bodyguard?"

"Exactly like that."

"What do you... umm like, have you ever needed him?"

"A few times, but other pairs have it worse. Suigetsu needs Sai almost every night."

"Oh... that sounds really hard."

"Still want to date a prostitute?" He took my hand confidently.

"No, I want to date you." He kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but blush. Juugo came back in and gave me my clothes.

"What'd he say?"

"He straight up laughed in my face and said quote "if the looney bird wants to waste his money like that, and his check clears, I don't give a fuck."" Yeah, sounds about right.

"So we're on! Come on Sasuke, let's do it!" Naruto cheered, helping me get my clothes on. He then took me by the hand and led me downstairs. He bought me a drink and flirted with me for a while, before taking me out to the dance floor. We danced all night! He grinned on me, put his butt in my crotch and dropped it low. For a little while I actually felt like a normal college student. It was actually pretty fun. At the end of the night he gave me his number and a goodnight kiss. He was really sweet, but I didn't call him. He doesn't deserve someone like me. He's too innocent even be associated with me, I'd only ruin him. That's just not in the cards for me. I'm just damaged goods.


	7. Chapter 7

One month later

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You headed to work?"

"Yeah, how was work today?"

"Kakashi yelled at me for using my sharingan."

"Of course. How's your vision?"

"Better. Definitely. You uh... struggling there a bit?" He asked, looking at me all weird. Yes, I was struggling to button the button on my jeans. Like what the hell, why won't they close? Ugh!

"I'm just bloated or something, that's all." I said trying to suck in my stomach to clasp it. I finally got the stupid thing, but it was almost painfully tight.

"That should teach you to wear such tight pants. But who knows, maybe this is a good thing, you gaining a bit of weight and all, it's a sign of wealth."

"I haven't gained any weight."

"Eh, you have a tiny little pouch, look at it, it's cute." He said poking my stomach.

"Stop it." I was really starting to stress a little bit; gaining even a pound is grounds for probation.

"Oh calm down, its just a little water weight, it will go away after your next work out probably. You'll be back to your sculpted body in no time" God I hope so.

"Thanks Itachi, so helpful." I said putting my ramen house shirt on and then my shoes.

"Have a good shift."

"Whatever." I waved him off and went to work. The ramen house was like dead, nothing but the usual old couple and the regulars who got a bite after work. I was so bored and Karin didn't even work tonight, so she wasn't there to get a quickie in. Ugh, I was so bored I wanted to die.

"I'm gonna go have a smoke, you in?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah." We walked outside and lit up. I leaned against the wall and shifted uncomfortably in my jeans.

"Do you ever have a problem fitting in your G-string?" I asked.

"Like literally every shift. I eat anything before hand, I won't make weight. Why you worried this week?"

"Maybe a little. My jeans have been tight all week."

"Everyone gets a little bloated every now and then Sasuke, you'll be fine. You know that's why Omoi got fired right? Couldn't make weight, probably all those suckers he would eat like he was chain smoking."

"Can you imagine? Being fired for that?"

"It would suck so bad. Dude this is the best job ever, I'm even looking at moving to a better part of town I've been so loaded lately. Itachi still in the dark about why you suddenly have money?"

"I told him I'm getting paid for a stay at home web design thing, I think he bought it, even though my secret account is growing by the hour."

"It's gonna be a bitch during tax season."

"You're telling me." I heard the bell on the front door ring as someone walked in. Finally, customers.

"You take it, I'm gonna finish my smoke."

"Alright." I stomped out my cigarette then went inside and washed my hands. I grabbed my pad and walked over to a table full of college students being rowdy.

"Hi welcome to Ramen House, what can I get you to drink?" I looked up and made eye contact with perfect blue eyes. This is not happening.

"Sasuke?" His eyes were shocked to see me.

"Oh hey." I said, totally freaking out in my head.

"Hey you were Naruto's birthday party right? God it's weird seeing you fully clothed. You're like a regular guy now?" One of his friends said, the one that smelled like dog, the guy who told me to approach Naruto in the first place. Oh jeez.

"Uh yeah, I guess. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"You can get Naruto a tall glass of yourself! Dude has not stopped talking about you since you two, ya know." Another guy said with a wink, he's the one who stuck his tongue in my mouth during a body shot.

"Shikamaru that's enough, just let him be. They'll all have waters, thanks Sasuke." Naruto said slapping his hand over the guy's mouth.

"Sure, be right back." I said doing my best to casually walk, not sprint, away.

"What was that about?" Juugo said looking through the window at me as I filled up their waters.

"The kids from that private party are here, table nine."

"You mean the blondie? The one that wants the boyfriend experience? Dude that's awkward."

"No kidding."

"Want me to get Sui to cover your table?"

"No that would just make me look like a jack ass. Damn it I wish I was high right now." I took their drinks back and took their orders. Still awkward. I went back to my station and put in their orders to Juugo.

"Hey Sasuke!" They called. Oh god why?

"Yes, do you guys need anything?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"Yeah, pop a squat, we wanna talk to you." Dog guy said pulling up a chair between he and Shikamaru.

"Sorry I can't, I'm working."

"Dude, we're literally the only people in this place. Come on sit down." He said basically throwing me in the seat. Oh this is so awkward.

"So like is this like the job you tell people you do or what? Like do you live a double life?"

"Kiba that's inappropriate!" Naruto screamed.

"What? I wanna know, it's not everyday you run into someone like this guy you know, like in the 'real world'." He said using finger quotes. I was mortified.

"Do you have a drug problem? Is that why you do what you do?" A guy with weird sunglasses asked me. He was the one who creeped out Garra, saying he wanted to do kinky shit with him and bugs. He's a freak and yet I'm the one on blast here.

"No, I do it to pay for college, sorry I'm not a trust fund baby like you all." I said with a glare, but confidently.

"Hey hey hey, let's not be hasty, we're just curious. You go to the same college as us? What's your major?"

"Engineering." Naruto muttered.

"For real?!" I nodded.

"Damn man! That's crazy! So you have classes with Shikamaru? How have we never seen you around before?" The big fat guy that ordered like six bowls of ramen said. Humm… I don't know maybe because when I'm not in class I'm working my ass off, not to mention the fact that engineering students are like the most antisocial people in the world.

"I can't imagine why." I said under my breath

"Okay so I gotta know, why didn't you call Naruto? I mean from what he told us, the two of you really hit it off." I bit my cheek. Cause I don't want to ruin him.

"You don't owe me an explanation, really. It's okay." Naruto said genuinely. The look in his eyes just made me feel guilty.

"No, I do... Look I don't know if you guys can tell, but this is very awkward for me. My life and my other job are two very separate things and there is no overlap. Ever. You really want us to have to explain how we met? What I do? To every person that has any importance in his life at all?" I said, more to Kiba than anyone, with a glare.

"Don't you want to get out of that life? To change? Cause Naruto is your bright and sparkly way out, if I were you I'd jump on that." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Who does he think he is? He has no idea who I am or what I'm going through. Who is he to cast judgment on me?

"I'm okay with what I do, in fact I love it. And I don't need people like you making me insecure about it. As much as I like Naruto, it could never work, and I don't need to act out pretty woman to know that it won't. I'm not a victim; I don't need him to ride in on a white horse and save me. My life is fine the way it is. Now if you excuse me, you're food is ready." I got up and went into the kitchen confidently. But the second I was in the safety of the back room, I felt tears come to my eyes. Oh come on I can't seriously be about to cry right now. I don't cry! Pull it together! I need to get out of here. I can just feel the flood gates about to burst.

"Suigetsu can you take the rest of my tables for the night, I just... I can't..." Tears just flowed and I choked on my words as I doubled over into the alley to get him.

"Dude, Dude! Take it easy man! Yeah I got you, I got you." He said putting his hand on my back. "Go home, just get out of here, I'll cover you."

"Thanks." I walk out of the alley, trying my best to just pull myself together, wiping snot and tears all over my sleeves. I needed to cool off.

I knew going into it that being a pro would change my life, but that was just too much for one night. I never thought I'd actually see the guys I've preformed for in real life. Especially not him. Of all people and all the places to eat ramen! Why? Why did that have to happen? Ugh! I just wanted to rip out my hair! It was just way too much to handle. I felt myself walking home and I just went with it. Somehow after a tear filled haze I got home and ended up in Itachi's bed. He said nothing, just held me and pet me soothingly. It helped, but sucked that I was vulnerable in front of my older brother. God, why am I such an emotional mess right now?

A week has passed since the incident and I was still all wild and loose with my emotions. I feel like I have no control lately. I'm literally having mood swings left and right. I got an A on my term paper and cried actual tears of joy. Itachi ate the last bagel and I nearly killed him over it. Oh my god, I think I'm actually going insane. I felt like my hormones are throwing me around like a yo-yo. Maybe it's the Uchiha illness, lord knows Itachi is moody as hell. Hopefully that's it. Which means I really gotta pump the breaks with my sharingan if I have any hope of sanity.

Anyways, here I am, after class, working on a project that's due tonight at midnight in the engineering computer lab. It's really difficult, and I'm even using my sharingan on it. Yeah I know, bad. I checked my math four times, rewrote all my dimensions, and redid it twice, and I still can't find the problem with my system and why it won't work. Ugh this is exhausting.

"It's a glitch." I looked behind me; It was one of Naruto's friends, Shikamaru. Not this right now.

"A what?"

"Professor wrote the program wrong. Change all your nines to sixes and rework your math off of that, it'll work." He said lazily, biting an apple and sitting at the computer next to me.

"How on earth did you figure that out?"

"Did it in my head."

"You did eleven differential equations in your head on a hunch?"

"You have your sharingan and I have my brain. Everyone's got their thing." he said logging onto the computer. I sighed and tried to work out the problem his way. It actually worked.

"What the hell man?"

"I told you."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Sasuke right?"

"Yeah."

"Shikamaru." he said shaking my hand. "It's good to finally meet you in a real way. Sorry about the other night, Kiba's kind of a loose cannon."

"It's fine." I said moving around my measurements on the screen, not looking at him once.

"Not to pry or anything, but Naruto's a really good guy, and he really likes you. Ignoring Kiba's white horse theory, he wants to be with you because he does, not cause he wants to save you or any crap like that."

"He doesn't know me." I said, typing my analysis as furious as my sharingan could compute it.

"He's kind of a savant when it comes to judging character."

"Hn."

"You have to know, it's kind of weird seeing you like this, in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. At the party we all thought you were a porcelain god or something. We were all sort of thrown off when we saw you at the ramen shop, like 'wow he's actually a real human being'. Sorry I acted inappropriately." I shifted uncomfortably in my sweatpants; This bloating thing is really getting on my nerves.

"Yeah it was just my first time seeing people I met at work in my regular day to day, freaked me out."

"I get that. But Naruto is different, he doesn't see you as that guy. He just genuinely wants to get to know you. I don't know why you're so opposed to just getting to know him."

"I just have a lot going on in my life right now, and you're right he's a good guy, I'd ruin him."

"He's got more skeletons in his closet than you may think. But hey, it's none of my business. Just putting my two cents in, that's all. I'll see you around Sasuke. Oh and the thermo homework is a bitch, you should start it early."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." He shook my hand again, got up, and left. I rolled my eyes and reactivated my sharingan. I was supposed to be focusing on my homework, but I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. It just wouldn't work. Later that night I got another flicker, it lasted for almost seven minutes. Great...


	8. Chapter 8

"Sasuke, a word."

"Ooooo you're in trouble." Suigetsu taunted. I shot a dirty G-string at him and walked over to Orochimaru.

"What's up Boss?"

"You've gained three pounds since your last shift, what the hell is going on with you?" I cleared my throat to try to buy myself some time to gather my thoughts.

"I've been uhmm… retaining water lately, it think it might just be stress or something."

"Get rid of the gut Sasuke, if you were anyone else, I'd send you home right now. But as it is you already have a customer asking for you. Lose the weight and lay off the booze." He scolded.

"Yes sir." I nodded and walked back to my locker to finish getting ready. Shit.

"So... you have an STD right? Please tell me you'll be out for like the next few weeks. Turns out cars are really expensive and me getting your customers would really help." Suigetsu asked, following me to my locker. Yeah, because Sui is pretty enough to get my customers.

"I'm fucking bloated as hell and Orochimaru noticed."

"It's not that noticeable, you'll be alright."

"Don't lie to the man, it's pretty fuckin' noticeable Sasuke, like seriously, you're a fuckin' cow." Haku said, closing his locker and walking out.

"Oh yeah well you look like a fucking tranny!" Sui called after him.

"Yeah and it makes me hella money too!" He called back.

"Don't listen to him Sasuke, he's just jealous. You make twice what he makes and he's no longer Orochimaru's favorite. You ready? Already have a client in room one." Juugo said as he fixed my bow tie.

"Yeah." I said unconsciously touching my stomach pouch and walking up the stairs.

"So I'm seeing a regular?" I asked as he and I walked to the room.

"Yeah uh something like that." He opened the door for me, I walked in and he closed it behind me quickly.

"Sasuke." Oh fuck.

"Naruto? Seriously? You're gonna go broke pulling this shit."

"Yeah probably, but I had to see you and this is the only way I knew how to get your attention."

"What you're going to do ask me on another date?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No, I'm gonna fuck you." He said before pulling me into a commanding kiss. He pulled me closer and his touch was very strong. Not rough, but firm. He basically picked me up and pushed me on the bed. Taking off his shirt in between heated kisses, he began fondling my nipples, I moaned out as he began to suck on them. He bit, sucked, and kissed me all the way to the edge of my G-string. His movements calculated, confident, and making sure I got the most pleasure possible. He teased me, licking around the lines of the fabric planting kisses and making hickies that would be just barely hidden as he did. He rolled his fingers around the string, pulling it down agonizingly slow as I got unbelievably hard. Then with a sudden wooosh, he took off the G-string and in another instant he put all of me in his mouth. I arched my back at the sudden overwhelming pleasure. He bobbed up and down harshly, not relenting for a second, ensnaring me in a complete mind fuck of pleasure. I moaned and writhed underneath him.

" _Naruto_."

He went all the way down on me, licking my balls, his mouth still full of my dick. He's hands began roaming my body, taking in every inch of my skin. One of his hands slowly found its way to my mouth, asking my lips for entrance. I let his fingers in and began sucking on each digit hungrily. When they were slick enough he plunged one into my waiting hole, continuing to bob up and down, making these incredibly sexy slurping sounds. The double stimulation blew my mind. It felt so good, my body began to tremble in pleasure.

" _Naruto_." I whined. He ignored my whimpers and stuck a second finger inside me making a scissoring motion.

" _Ohhh_." I gripped the sheets tightly as his fingers hit my prostate. I saw stars. He realized my complete unraveling and stuck a third finger in. Messaging my prostate harshly, still giving me the most amazing blowjob of my life. I've never felt such pleasure, ever. I came. Hard. It was unreal. The most intense thing I had ever experienced. When he was certain I was finished he pulled his fingers out of me and licked his lips, swallowing my entire load.

I breathed heavily and before I could catch my breath, he was taking off his pants and attacking my lips with his own. He grinded his hips against mine, willing me to get hard all over again. I did almost instantly. He then flipped me on top, putting me so I was straddling him. He moved both of my hands on his chest and positioned his penis at my gaping hole. The next thing I know he was thrusting into me, making me moan like the whore that I was. He grabbed my hips and pulled himself deeper inside me, his dick filling me perfectly. He thrust into me powerfully, biting his lip in concentration as he absolutely rocked my world. Every thrust, every motion, I was overwhelmed with pleasure. My head fell back and I couldn't help but moan out these throaty moans.

" _Mmmmm…..nahhhh…..Naruto!"_

I saw spots every time he hit my prostate. It felt so good and quickly I came again, so did he. I collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily, my body quivered from all the pleasure I had just experienced. He positioned me so that we were spooning, his arms wrapping protectively around me, not letting me move from his strong embrace. I really didn't want to anyway.

"That was..." I croaked out.

" _Intense_." He breathed into my neck.

"Very. Well you got my attention."

"Good. I don't ever want to let you go."

"I don't want you too." I said nuzzling even closer to him if that was even possible.

We stayed there in a blissful peace for a long time, until I chose to speak up again.

"Why are you here Naruto?"

"Because I want you, and cornering you at work seems to be our thing now."

I smiled. "You're really good at throwing me off guard."

"I'm really sorry about the ramen shop thing, I had no idea you worked there too... I just wanted ramen that night." He said so innocently. He's so innocent, so pure, even after just giving me the best sexual experience of my life.

"I wasn't having the best night that night, I'm sorry I didn't call."

"I know you like me Sasuke."

"I do. But Naruto, you must know it's more complicated than just that."

"I think I figured out the real reason why you don't want to be with me."

"You mean besides the fact that I met you during my job as a prostitute?" I teased.

"Well that yeah...but." He hesitated, slipping a hand down to my stomach, rubbing it gently.

"What?"

"Sasuke... are you... are you _pregnant_?" My earth just shattered like glass. I had no idea how to react to that what's so ever. My mind went blank.

"Excuse me?" I said wiggling out of his hold, sitting up and looking at him in disbelief.

"Wait, you didn't know?" His face turned concerned.

"Know? No, no, I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sasuke." His eyes looked sadly at my stomach. My entire life was literally falling apart before my eyes. No way I'm pregnant, no way! I can't be, I don't even know whose it could be if I was. I'm not pregnant, I take the morning after pill everyday before my shift, I'm so careful. No, no this is not happening. I got up to leave, but Naruto grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you didn't know. You just smelled different, felt different. I noticed it at the ramen house, but I needed to get closer to you to confirm it. And I mean, you're a little taunt right where a baby would be... I just, I thought you knew." Ignoring the fact that he thought I smelled different, I tried to speak.

"Well I don't. No! I mean, I'm not!"

"The look on your face says you think you might be."

"I have to go."

"Sasuke!" He called, but Juugo stopped him from following me. I ran downstairs, right past Kabuto and threw up in the sink. This is not happening, no way.

"What are you doing? Get back out there, you're still on the clock!"

"Refund him, cancel the rest of my clients for the night, I have to go."

"Are you fucking kidding me Sasuke? First you show up three pounds overweight, now you're bailing in the middle of a shift? What the hell?" I ignored him and put on my street clothes and jacket, closing my locker quickly and grabbing Juugo's keys out of his.

"Sasuke don't you dare walk out that door. Sasuke!" But I was gone. I drove as fast as I could to the nearest drug store, running stoplights and making illegal turns carelessly. I ran in the drug store, purchased a pregnancy test, and went into their restroom. After three agonizing minutes I got my answer.

Pregnant.

You know you've hit an all new low when you have a total breakdown of the floor of a gas station bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

As it stands I have twenty thousand dollars in my savings account. Subtract ten thousand of that for this semester's tuition, another five for Itachi's medical treatments, a thousand a month to pay off our loans, then there's rent, the insane insurance premiums we have to pay for both of our pre-existing conditions, electricity, water, gas bills, not to mention all the back payments we missed and interest. That leaves me with roughly three dollars to raise a baby once I have it. Ohh whoops, forgot to factor in the hospital bill after I actually have the kid. Whelp, there goes that.

Regardless, all roads to me being broke on the street with a newborn. Abortions are illegal amongst all the Five Nations, and there's a lot I'll do in a dirty alley, but getting an illegal abortion isn't one of them. There's adoption... but Itachi would never stand for it, not while the baby has Uchiha blood. Then there's still the entire issue of telling Itachi. Like surprise! I'm having a baby and I have no idea who the father is because guess what? I'm a prostitute and I'm using dirty money to pay all your medical bills! Let's celebrate! Yeah uh, no.

This is ridiculous! I don't even know how I got pregnant. We take the morning after pill every night before our shift. Before; So it starts working before there's even semen in me. Kabuto and his fucking experiments. Wanting us to take it before hand, that's what's crazy! I should sue him! But no one else got pregnant. Just me. Just fuckin me. I guess that's just my stupid Uchiha luck.

Ugh, what the hell am I gonna do? I ran my hands through my hair violently and drank my coffee. I have to figure out these bills. So here I am, sitting in the student union building by myself, trying to figure this all out while simultaneously having a mental break down. How am I supposed to raise a baby? I'm not nurturing, how am I supposed to even love this kid? I don't know who the father is. It could be anyone, literally anyone! And the fact that this baby came from a random guy at my dirty job just makes me sick. How can I possibly do this? A dad? Me? I mean no matter what this kid is doomed. Maybe a dirty alley isn't looking so bad, it might be the most merciful thing I could do... Wow, I am a really bad person. I looked up from my worries when I heard someone arguing near me.

"Stop it Kiba he's busy."

"Just talk to him! He's right there!" I looked up to see Kiba shoving Naruto at me. I realized how stressed out my face must have looked and quickly changed to a stoic expression.

"Umm... Hi Sasuke." Naruto said shyly when he realized I was looking up at him.

"Hi."

"You look busy, I'll just uh, see you later." I looked at his friend and he gave me a look that said 'please just talk to him'.

"Ummm... it can wait. Do you wanna uhm sit?" Kiba pushed him into the chair and walked off with a huff.

"So uh... how have you been?"

I raised my eyebrow in annoyance. "Really?"

"I'm sorry, I just really don't know what to say. I doubt you want to talk to me about... well anything...if you even want to talk to me at all that is." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'd rather not discuss something so... sensitive in a crowded student union building." I said getting up and putting on my jacket.

"Wait, you don't have to go, I'll leave, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." He begged.

"I'm not leaving dobe, I just want to go somewhere else." He gave me a confused look. I gave him the 'are you stupid look'. "Like for a walk? With you?"

"Oh… Oh! Yeah, sounds good." He said standing up. I rolled my eyes and put my bills in my backpack then threw my coffee away. I shoved my hands in my pockets and we walked out of the Student Union and around the duck pond where we actually had privacy. I really wanted to smoke a cigarette, like really bad, but well... I couldn't.

"So you were right." I said after some time of silence.

"I was?" I nodded, not looking at him.

"I'm pregnant." I said looking at the ground. The words tasted like poison. I felt his vibe turn sad.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll figure something out."

"I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. I can't imagine how that felt." The feeling of that night rolled around in my stomach as I remembered. No, it did not feel good.

"When you told me... you said I smelled different... what did you mean by that?"

"Oh umm... well, it's complicated." I stopped walking, looking at him and raising an eyebrow. He froze and turned back to me.

After a long pause I said, "Alright, what's so complicated?"

He looked down and scratched his arm, fidgeting. Man he fidgets a lot.

"Remember that demon fox attack that happened the year we were born?"

"I've read about it. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you remember my tattoo? The one on my stomach?"

"Kinda hard to forget, go on."

"It's not a tattoo, it's a seal."

"A seal?" He stepped closer to me, looking from side to side to make sure no one was around. Normally he's only about an inch and a half shorter than me, but in this second, he seemed so small.

"I have the fox's spirit sealed inside of me." I was shocked to say the least, but kept my cool. Sort of.

"I heard they sealed it in a newborn, but you? The President's son? Really?"

"I told you it was complicated. Something about my mom's blood makes me compatible or something, but yeah."

"Okay, can of worms aside, what does this have to do with anything?" It felt like I was trying to swallow an entire horse whole, but I had to just keep pressing.

"The fox... he gives me abilities... like a heightened sense of smell, stuff like that."

"And you could smell..."

"That your scent changed... yeah. I mean you have a really good scent, like chocolate and brown sugar almost, but now, well your scent has changed, its really different."

"Different how?"

"It... it smells... a lot like your scent has been mixed in with... well..." He trailed off. I started really freaking out. My heart was racing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you saying?"

"I mean you can tell me if I'm crazy, and I may be, but I can't shake this thought that maybe... your baby... might be... _mine_." No, no way. Nope. Nah uh.

"Naruto I have sex with ten different men a night, do you have any idea what the odds of it being yours are?"

"Pretty low I'd imagine... but it's still possible right? However unlikely it may be? And I can't shake the scent Sasuke, you really do smell like a combination of the two of us right now."

And then it dawned on me. The night of Naruto's party I was late to work. So late I didn't have time to take my STD test or the pill. I was so focused on just trying to get out up the stairs that I didn't even think about it. And I went out anyway. _I went out anyway_... I looked at Naruto in shock. It had been four days since my last shift, the pill wouldn't have been effective then. After his party I didn't work for two weeks, so I didn't have to take one. And it's not like I'm on birth control. It would make me fat, well I guess so would a baby now wouldn't it? The probability of it being his is rising, but I still don't believe it.

"Even if it was yours, which it's not, what would you even do about it?"

"I'd be there for you, even if it wasn't mine, that is... if you'd let me."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough."

"Do you really? Enough to have a freakin baby with me? Why would you even want me?"

"Because I do." He said simply.

"So what you wanna marry me? Make me your trophy wife, have five kids together and ride off into the sunset? Naruto I'm a prostitute."

"I know that. How about we just get to know each other? It's Friday, are you headed to Snake Eyes? I can give you a ride, we can talk?" He asked hopefully.

"Actually I got...fired."

"What?"

"Turns out gaining three pounds that you are not going to get rid of for nine months is grounds for dismissal... so uh, yeah."

"That's ridiculous."

"Nah, I get it, no one wants a pregnant whore." I said waving him off.

"You're not a whore Sasuke." I laughed at that.

"It would sicken you to know how men I've been with."

"Try me." I don't know, several hundreds by now probably. He didn't seem to care at all.

"God you're persistent."

"Get used to it, can I drive you home?" I rolled my eyes at that. Better then walking the twenty blocks home like I was going to.

"Sure." We walked into the parking lot and up to this obnoxiously orange Prius.

"This is your car?"

"Uh yeah, why?" There are so many things wrong with this car.

"No Benz, no Mazzaritti?"

"Uh no, how loaded do you think I am?"

"Well you paid for me three times, so I would think very."

"First of all my godfather paid for my birthday party, said it was my initiation to being a man or something. Second, I paid for you with my own money that I've been saving for some time now. Well Jiraiya may have floated me a few hundred bucks too, but I'm not rich, my dad just has a title."

"Okay, then you're insane." I said getting in the car. He shrugged.

"Maybe."

"This isn't some experiment to date a bad boy, is it?"

"I'm not that shallow, and you're not a bad boy." He said backing out of the space and starting to drive.

"You really don't think I'm a bad boy?"

"Nope! Where am I going?"

"The hood." I smirked. He just smiled.

"Then to the hood we go!" He is so annoyingly happy.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Eventually I gave him directions and we made it to my apartment building.

"Can I meet your brother?"

"Ha, no."

"Come on please."

"My brother will eat you alive without giving it a second thought."

"That's okay, I still wanna meet him."

"God you're weird."

"Yeah and you love it. In fact you can't get enough of it. Shall we go?" He got out of the car and then opened my door too, a stupid cheesy smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and got out. We walked up to my apartment and as we did he took my hand. I looked at our hands clasped together and raised them.

"This," I said motioning to the hands, "this is gonna freak Itachi out."

"Good, it will be a nice warm up for when we have to tell him we're having a baby together."

"That has yet to be decided." He just smiled and gripped my hand tighter. I opened the door and we walked in.

"Itachi." I called. I heard him shuffling in his room for a few minutes before he came out. He looked tired, weak, and sick. His skin was getting paler and the stress lines on his face seemed to be getting deeper as well. He coughed a few times before speaking.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked weakly, eyeing the hands suspiciously.

"Itachi, this is my friend, Naruto."

"Soon to be boyfriend I hope." Naruto added, releasing my hand and shaking Itachi's. Itachi laughed. "You want to date him? My little brother? You have met him correct? He's sort of a psychopath."

"He's not that bad. Kinda grouchy though." He smiled, Itachi actually smiled. Itachi never smiles!

"He is a very moody soul. How did you two met?"

I flinched… whoops.

"At school, I just kept bugging him until he finally gave me the time of day." Not a complete lie. He did keep bugging me.

"You're Minato and Kushina's son right? Our parents used to be good friends."

"Really?" We both asked with two painfully different inflections.

"Yes, they all worked together before your dad was elected."

"That's so cool! Man Sasuke! I could have met you a long time ago!"

"Hn." Itachi began coughing yet again, trying to conceal the blood he was spitting. I went to the medicine cabinet and prepared him a cocktail of his medications.

"Take them." I said shoving them into his hands and getting him a glass of water.

"I can't, Kakashi just called me into work for a few hours, they dull my sharingan and make me unfocused. I'll take them when I get back."

"You're organs are rotting from the inside, you need to take them now, Tsunade said-"

"I will take them when I get back," he said sternly, "Naruto do you plan on staying a while? I can bring home a pizza, we can have a proper conversation?" Naruto looked at me as if he was asking me permission. You got yourself into this mess, I'm not helping you out.

"Uh yeah, I'd like that."

"Very well, I will see the two of you in a few hours." Itachi said walking out of the door. I could hear his coughing all the way down the stairs.

"Your brother is really sick."

"Yeah, and he won't even try to help himself."

"Are you gonna be that sick one day?"

"More than likely, but he uses his gift much more often than I do, so I might have more time, although I'm already starting to get symptoms."

"You are?"

"Nearly every time I do difficult homework or take a test. I'll probably need glasses soon."

"Oh Sasuke... I'm sorry."

"Save it. You know that's why I became a pro right? So that I could pay for our hospital bills."

"I figured that was a factor."

"Come on." I said, nodding my head towards my room and taking him there. I sat on my bed as he looked around. He took books off the wall and skimmed them, traced his fingers across every piece of furniture I had as he walked about.

"What?"

"It's so clean, so pristine. My place looks like a tornado hit."

"Hurricane Naruto? Can't say I'm surprised." He smiled and laid on the bed next to me, taking my hand. It was so soft and comforting. Why does his very presence make me crumble like this?

"So..."

"So..." I repeated.

"We're having a baby."

"I'm having a baby that might be yours, there's a difference." And I'm not totally positive I'm even having it. And you're not totally positive it's even yours! But he just kept talking, like the goofy chatterbox I'm learning he is.

"I've always wanted kids, three at least. But to be truthful, I thought I'd be the one carrying them."

"You're a bottom?" I asked in shock.

"Usually, when I'm with guys, yeah. I mean I've been with girls too, but you're the first guy I've ever actually topped."

"You know I was straight before all of this."

"I kinda figured. Do you even like bottoming?" He asked while shaking his head, I shrugged.

"I've gotten used to it, at first I had to get completely shit faced just to attempt it, but with you I actually really like it."

"Do you like having sex with me? I mean... was it different for you? Or you were just doing your job?"

"We wouldn't be here right now, discussing this, if it weren't. And after the last time... well you're kinda hard to forget." He smiled a really big happy smile.

Naruto and I talked and got to know each other better until Itachi came home. Naruto is surprisingly down to earth, being the president's son and all. His parents are very loving, and besides the fox thing, he's had a very happy life; The exact opposite of mine. But he seems genuine, he really wants to help me with this baby.

But am I really going to trust a fox to tell me that this baby is really Naruto's? A fox. That's loony even by Five Nation's standards. I'd sooner believe that Haku snuck placebos into our morning after pills, trying to get us all pregnant just so he could earn more money while everyone was out. That greedy bastard; now that I would believe. But a demon fox? It's laughable. No this kid is probably the Raikage's or McStinks a lot's. Or, most likely seeing as probability is a factor here is the guy I lost my gay virginity to. He's obsessed with me! Fucks me every Friday and Saturday at ten p.m. like clockwork. Raiga I think his name is, something like that. No it's not Naruto's; we literally slept together once. The whole situation is really just fucked up though.

What would I even do if it just so happened to be Naruto's? He wants a relationship, a family, a beautiful house with white picket fences and the perfect cookie cutter life. I can't have that. I won't have that. Ever! He's wasting his time on me. I'll probably die at thirty blind and alone. I'm too damaged! And Naruto, I don't even know what to think about him. I mean has he ever really had a hardship in his life? Raising a baby is hard, and he doesn't know for sure that it's his, and the fact that he wants to be with me, when honestly he doesn't really know me. How do we know if we're even compatible? And even if we were, where would we live? How would we work? Who would watch the baby while we're at work? I still have a year and a half of school left after this semester, will I have to quit school? Will he? I just don't know how any of this could work. I really don't.

But at the end of the day, when I really think about it, I wouldn't _hate_ being Naruto's boyfriend… He's nice, and sweet, kinda funny in a goofy, cheesy, total opposite of me type way. My polar opposite to be exact. What does he even want with me? I'm total gloom and doom compared to him. He could have anyone he wanted. He does, however, make me feel butterflies. I don't do butterflies, I don't do that goo goo cheesy love fest crap. But still… that laugh of his… that smile… I could really get used to seeing that everyday…


	10. Chapter 10

"Naruto seems nice."

"He is nice."

"Too nice for you."

"I don't deny that." I said laying the French toast I was making Itachi on the skillet. I hate French toast, but I figure if I butter him up a bit it will be easier to tell him about my unplanned pregnancy later.

"You've never brought anyone home before, well except for Karin, but you and I both know that wasn't going anywhere productive."

"You are correct." I said through gritted teeth, what is he getting at here?

"He wants to be your boyfriend. Do you want to be his?" I shrugged, flipping the toast.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Although he seems patient, I wouldn't take too long to mull it over, he's a catch."

"You, Itachi Uchiha, the man who has never been in a relationship in his life, is trying to push me into one? May I ask why?"

"Seems like a nice kid, and back to my original statement, you've never brought someone home before." He mused, drinking his coffee and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, well, time will tell." I said putting his French toast on a plate and handing it to him. He nodded gratefully and must have put a mountain of syrup on them. Ugh, all that sugar is just way too much for me. Disgusting.

"Are you feeling okay Sasuke? You look a bit puffy."

"Puffy?" As I said the word I felt my stomach drop. I had to take a step back, and put a hand to my mouth. The feeling you get when you're about to throw up was bubbling.

"Yes puffy, like in your cheeks, are you retaining water again?"

"Mmmm, its probably just stress, finals coming up and all." Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up.

"Sasuke?"

"Mmmph." I couldn't hold it anymore, I sprinted to the bathroom and barely made it, puking my guts out in the toilet. Oh god, not morning sickness, not yet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, upset stomach, give me a sec." I called, hurling again. After a few more minutes I finally pulled it together, brushed my teeth and went back out to the kitchen, still feeling nauseous.

"What was that about?" I had to come up with something convincing. A half lie maybe.

"Well if you must know... I'm getting sober." He raised his eyebrows. Wow I really just shocked Itachi. So that's what an off guard Itachi looks like.

"That's… ummm... fantastic. Really. I just... it didn't think you had that much of a problem, I knew you partied after work on the weekends, but... I mean are you doing a twelve step or anything? What brought about this?" Umm... a baby?

"Cold turkey..." May as well break some other news to him. "I umm... got fired. I guess I was out of control, if I can get sober I can get my job back in like ten months." Still not a total lie. Itachi had no idea how to react; he had to process it.

"Well... I'm glad you're getting sober." He said reluctantly.

"Thanks, and I mean, about the job, I'll make up the money... somehow."

"We'll get through it, we always have. Focus on getting sober alright? That's what is important." I nodded, cutting up a tomato and eating it. That's not what's important, we're about to go under and Itachi has no idea. I can't even get more shifts at the ramen shop because my boss has been pissed at me for not wanting to work more, now he's being cynical and not letting me work more. So now I'm really fucked.

"Naruto's gonna drive me around town later today, apply for jobs. Don't wait up, he wants me to meet his parents."

"Meet his parents? Isn't that a little quick, you're not even dating yet, and now with this sobriety stuff, don't you think it's all happening a little too fast?" No, I'm having a baby in less than seven months, that's happening a little too fast.

"You were just pushing me to date him."

"That was before I knew you lost your job and were trying to get clean."

"It's just dinner with his parents, he met you!"

"I am not your mother."

"You sure act like it."

"Whatever, I'm going to work, thanks for breakfast, congrats on being sober."

"Take your medicine!"

"Yeah, yeah."

A few hours later Naruto picked me up and we both went to apply for jobs. After making nearly three grand a week, minimum wage just didn't seem appealing. It was really frustrating, no I don't want to be a night janitor, no I don't want to answer phones or stock groceries. I want to get crossfaded and make a shit ton of money!

"You okay Sasuke? You've been quiet for the past few applications."

"I hate this."

"Well yeah, but I mean you didn't really like your old job did you?"

"I liked the money." And the orgasms.

"Yeah, but like all the strange men?"

"Careful, if you remember, you were one of them." He made a face and kept driving. I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"How's the baby?"

"A pain, made me puke this morning."

"I'm sorry. I guess morning sickness is a real thing."

"Itachi witnessed the whole thing."

"Oh god, what did you tell him?"

"That I'm getting sober, that's why I'm puking."

"Oh..." he trailed off then started fidgeting.

"What now?"

"Are you... are you getting sober?"

"You made it seem like I have a problem."

"I just want to know, don't get mad." Ughhh... this is the last conversation I want to have right now. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I haven't had so much as a cigarette since I found out. But I have to warn you a lot of shit went up my nose before I knew, don't be shocked if this thing pops out all weird."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You're a smoker?"

"Pack a day since I was seventeen."

"Oh..."

"So cigarettes bother you too?"

"Bothered? I'm not bothered."

"I'm calling bullshit, pull over, I told you this wasn't gonna work."

"Hey, hey, just wait a minute! I'm sorry I felt a feeling! You can't just quit out on me!"

"You don't know what you're getting into!"

"Well I will, just give me some time, it's not like you're making it easy."

"Is it supposed to be easy?"

"No, but the constant fear of you pulling out of this is more than a little unnerving." I bit my lip. Oh how I wish you had pulled out that night.

"I'm difficult, you're going to have to get used to it. Plus I have every right to pull out of this, we don't even know if this thing is yours."

"This child, this child Sasuke. And I know it's mine, I'm positive."

"I'm not going to be with you just because a damn fox told you it was your sperm that did this."

"Then be with me because you like me, because I won you over with my charm and good looks. Come on Sasuke, what do you really have to lose?" My dignity. Which, in all honestly, is really like the only thing I have left right now.

"Hn."

We rode in silence the rest of the way to his house. It was a large house, not huge, but nice. There were like a hundred pictures of Naruto everywhere and the house smelled like cookies. This is the type of home someone would dream to have, the feeling of love just...erupted from this place. I really don't feel like I belong here.

"Naruto baby, is that you?" A woman's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom, I brought my boyfriend for dinner, hope that's okay." Boyfriend.

"Naruto." I growled.

"What did you want me to say, the guy I'm sorta dating who might be carrying my child?" He whispered harshly.

"That would be better than boyfriend." I muttered. She came in the room, a beautiful redhead, and gave me a bone crushing hug. Uh owe?

"Mom, this is Sasuke, Sasuke, this is my mom Kushina." She pinched my cheek.

"Sasuke? Mmm you're so adorable, look at how cute you turned out to be, very handsome! Right after you were born your mom brought you over for a visit, I never would have thought that cute little baby would have turned into such a gorgeous young man! Come in come in, welcome! How's your brother? I heard he's working for Kakashi these days." God she talks a lot. Now I see where Naruto gets it from. She pulled me into the kitchen and talked my head off while she finished cooking. Naruto just sat and gazed at me lovingly while I tried to endure his hurricane of a mother.

Right when dinner was about to be ready I heard the door open and the sounds of two men laughing. I looked over and it was a tall man that Naruto got his good looks from, stunning eyes, blond hair and all, as well as a big old man with long white hair. Oh fuck. I immediately recognized him. He was at the club every night of the week, groping women and getting drunk, security has had to drag him out on more than one occasion. He generally stays in the front of the house where the girls are, but I have seen him with Haku a couple of times. I sent a silent prayer to God that he didn't recognize me. Being outed as a hooker in front of my baby daddy's parents is possibly the worst thing that could happen right now.

"Well hello hello hello, there's my wonderful wife." Minato said running to his wife and giving her a kiss.

"Oh get a room, what's for dinner?" The white haired man laughed.

"Deep fried pork chops, kimchi, and mango sticky rice for dessert." Kushina giggled, snuggling into her husband's embrace.

"And who do we have here?" Minato said, letting go of his wife and extending a hand to me.

"Dad this is Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you sir." I said taking his hand and giving him a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"He's Naruto's boyfriend." Kushina giggled.

"Boyfriend? I thought you were never gonna date men again after the Neji disaster." The white haired man laughed, opening a beer. Neji?

"We haven't had the ex talk yet so thanks for that Jiraiya. Sasuke this is my godfather Jiraiya."

"Hello." His gaze turned to confused.

"Hey, you look real familiar... have we met?" Shit, fuck, and damn it!

"Umm... I don't think so sir."

"Well he is the youngest Uchiha Jiraiya, spitting image of his parents too, well Mikoto for sure, I swear she was the most beautiful women in all of the Five Nations, Sasuke reminds me so much of her. His mannerisms, the way he speaks, everything." Kushina said taking the food to the table, rather than standing there looking awkward while he figured it out, I helped her. I guess she knew my mother really well.

"Yeah that must be it." He said, drinking his beer and sitting at the table. I sat next to Naruto and his dad and we ate dinner. Dinner was awkward, Jiraiya kept giving me weird looks, Kushina and Naruto wouldn't shut up, Minato grilled me like any father would. The normal was very abnormal for me, but I endured. After dinner Naruto took me to his room. He was right it was a disaster. Like an earthquake, tsunami, and tornado hit. How much half eaten ramen can you leave in your room before you say you've had enough? Good grief.

"So... what did you think of them?"

"I've never seen two people more in love in my life."

"Yeah, they're pretty embarrassing." I looked down and twiddled my thumbs.

"You know your godfather closes down the club like every night right?"

"No shit! You're kidding? You don't think he recognized you did he?"

"No, but he still could."

"Jiraiya's cool, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"And if it is?"

"We'll figure it out...together." Here he goes again with the together thing.

"Seems like _you and I_ have a lot to figure out in the next few months."

"Yeah..." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sasuke, be my boyfriend?"

"Really? After all that?"

"Nothing's changed, you met my parents and they love you! Well maybe not the lip ring..."

"Oh shit!" I said touching my lip.

"It's okay, I like it." He kissed me, it was…nice.

"I'm not the boyfriend type." I said snuggling back into him.

"I don't really care. So what do you say, can we make this thing official?" He is so persistent. And it's like there's nothing I can say to change his mind. Even introducing me to his parents, putting up with me? I mean, who does that? I'm a terrible person! And he's okay with that, or he seems that way anyways. Not many put up with my shit. And I've never really opened up to someone like this… I'm not really concerned about my feelings, so much as I am about his. I know I'm gonna fuck him up, I'm just not good enough for him; I'm not a good enough person. He has this light, this ridiculously brilliant light that just shines and makes everyone so happy…including me. What would Itachi say? _Maybe you need a little bit of light in your life Sasuke._ Exactly like that too. Well maybe… maybe I could listen to my, I'll be it, mentally imagined, brother for once. Maybe I could use a little light in my life.

"And you're sure? Because I'm not the most fun guy in the world to be around."

"So I've noticed, you're a delight." He said sarcastically. "But I want to make this work."

"We'd be under no obligation to stay together just because of… this." I said motioning to my stomach region.

"No obligation, but you'll stay with me because of my dazzling good looks." He winked.

"You're impossible."

"And you love it! Now can you just say yes to being my boyfriend already? I feel like a jackass." What do have to lose?

"Yeah, we can give it a try."


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Three months later

"God I want you."

"Sasuke it's the hormones."

"I don't care, I need you inside of me, now!" He said between kisses, unbuttoning my shirt.

"Not on the porch, let me get my keys, hold on."

"Hurry up dobe."

"Teme, I'm trying!" Finally I got the door open and we fumbled our way, kissing passionately, to the couch, couldn't even make it to my bedroom. Nope I was about to fuck my almost five months pregnant boyfriend on my parent's couch. Before I could really process it, Sasuke was on his hands and knees, hair disheveled, looking incredibly sexy. I could barely get my pants off before I was inside him.

" _Ohhh..."_ he moaned, gripping the side of the couch. _God that moan_. I started to pound into him, one of my hands gripping his hip, the other stroking his cock. Mmm he felt as good as ever.

"Jesus Sasuke." I hummed, throwing my head back as my thrusts became erratic.

" _Ohhh...right there...mmmm...yes, fuck me Naruto_!" He clenched his ass around my dick, throwing it back so that the thrusts were even more forceful.

"Fuck! Baby you feel _sooo good_!" I said leaning over him and biting his neck. He started grunting with every thrust, I was so far inside of him. My hand moved from his hip to his baby bump as I felt his cock swell in my other hand.

"Shit I'm gonna _cum_."

"Me too." Before the words left my mouth he was cumming into my hand and with another thrust I came too.

"Fuck," he panted hard, "Just fuck." He collapsed sideways on the couch, I laid behind him, spooning, my hands protectively over his belly, rubbing light circles.

"That was so good. You were so good." It doesn't matter how many times we do it, in the car, in the library, hell in the alley of the ramen shop, Sasuke just makes my head spin. How did I get so lucky to find someone like him?

"We need to do this more often." I laughed at his comment, still out of breath.

"Yesterday you wanted to kill me, today you want to screw my brains out, pregnancy's a trip man."

"You're telling me." I nuzzled into his neck and I felt a thump against my hand.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"The baby just...kicked?"

"For the first time ever."

"Oh my gosh Sasuke!" I said embracing him even tighter. He let out a laugh.

"You're so cheesy Naruto." He purred, cuddling further into my chest.

"My baby just kicked for the first time, let me feel my feelings teme."

"Right cause you're sappy like that dobe." I was about to argue with him when I heard the top lock on the door open. Holy fuck!

"My room, now, run!" I could barely get it out before I was grabbing my pants and Sasuke's and sprinting to my room, barely making it before I heard footsteps and my mom's giggle. Oh man that was close! I slammed my door and Sasuke laughed at me.

"Stop laughing, this is your fault Mr. I need you inside of me now!"

"Don't act like you didn't like it." He said wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me.

"Damn it I think I left my underwear out there."

"No you didn't." He said swinging them around in a very sexy way and throwing them on my face.

"Gee thanks." He walked over to my bed and sat down, rubbing his belly.

"I found some apartments online, they're dirt cheap and probably roach infested, but they're close to Itachi and school, I think we can afford it until I get my old job back. We can check them out this weekend if you want." Wow that was a loaded statement.

"Umm... I thought we were just gonna live here until after we graduate, my parents have plenty of room for the baby." I went with that, getting his job back is a can of worms I know will start a blow up fight. We unfortunately fight a lot, but at the very least the make up sex is mind blowing.

"Naruto, we're adults, you really thought we were gonna raise a baby here?"

"Well yeah."

"You haven't even told them I'm pregnant, and our whole minimum face time coupled with way oversized sweatshirts rouse is reaching its expiration date. Look at me, I'm huge." It's definitely pretty obvious he's pregnant these days, if you look at him the right way.

"You're perfect. And I'm just waiting for the right time."

"We can't raise a baby here Naruto, I don't even know what we're gonna do when we both have to work the same shift at the library, child care is beyond expensive."

"Which is why we should live here, my mom doesn't work that much at all, she can help." He shook his head.

"We have to plan for the worst reaction when we tell them. Total excommunication."

"My parents won't react like that."

"Then why won't you tell them?"

"You haven't told Itachi yet."

"Because I enjoy having a roof over my head and the occasional hot meal."

"I'll tell them okay? Just give me a little bit of time."

"We're running out of that at an alarming rate."

"I know."

"We can't live here."

"We could if we wanted to." I muttered under my breath. He heard me, he always hears me.

"Okay let's play this out for a minute. I move in here, we take the next room over for the nursery. We paint it all cute, spend all of your parents money to get everything a baby doesn't need, then I have this thing and oh shit, he has green hair and dark skin, definitely not Naruto's! Then I'm fucked up a creek with no safety net." Well that won't happen because I'm positive it's mine!

"You're being pessimistic again." I reminded, trying to diffuse the bomb that is Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm being realistic."

"That's it, I'm pulling a yellow card." I said reaching in my wallet and pulling out the business card sized yellow piece of construction paper.

"You can't pull a yellow card, this argument is not worthy of a yellow card. And hear me out the fox says it's mine is not a defense!"

"Oh yes it is, so slow your roll let's go for a stroll." I laughed, forcing him to take the card.

"There will be no strolling. I'm pulling a red card if you're gonna pull a yellow one." He said taking a red one out of his wallet.

"No way, that's cheating, you can't just end it like that!"

"I just did, respect the card Naruto. This is your stupid game."

"Then I'm pulling a green card, kiss me you stubborn teme."

He rolled his eyes, "Dobe." He walked over to me and kissed me. He pulled a red card, now we _have_ to change the subject.

I wrapped my arms around him and our baby and we just hung out, talked about those horrible apartments, our library jobs and the ramen house instead.

The game works. It keeps us from fighting all the time at least. Yellow means slow down and hear me out, red means stop the fight all together, and green means kiss me, no matter how mad you are at me. Yeah, a lot of rules, but when you find out that you're super compatible with someone when your happy, but your arguments could literally last for weeks when your angry, well this is the best option. Sasuke is the absolute best, but man do we get into it sometimes.

So now, instead of fighting, we're talking about work. Turns out I love eating ramen, hate working at a place that serves it. The library isn't so bad, even though trying to figure out where all those crazy books go is annoying, but it's low stress on Sasuke, which is good for the baby. We did a little homework and mostly just cuddled before I had to take him home.

As we walked through the house I noticed my Dad and Jiraiya were talking in the living room, it looked serious. My dad had that really freaked out expression on his face that he gets when something bad is happening. I hope the Wind Nation didn't finally decide to attack us.

"Naruto can I have a word with you?" My dad said. Oh no, now he has his serious face on.

"Can it wait? I have to drive Sasuke home."

"I'll drive him. He and I don't spend nearly enough time together these days." My mother said kindly. Something is going on. I know it.

"Will you be okay?" I asked him quietly.

"Fine." I gave him a hug and he left with my mother. This whole situation is making me really nervous.

"Have a seat Naruto." Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

"What's this about?"

"You know when I first met your boyfriend something didn't settle well with me. And then I went to tea with my old friends Tsunade and Orochimaru. They both seemed to know Sasuke when I mentioned you had a boyfriend now." Oh no... Where is this going?

"Tsunade happens to be his doctor, treating his Uchiha illness. She made a strange comment, she wondered how the Uchiha brothers were making all their payments on time and in full, Itachi doesn't make much and Sasuke hasn't even graduated college yet. And you know what? Orochimaru laughed; A very hardy laugh at that. So I wondered, well that's strange, why would Orochimaru know Sasuke at all? And you know what he said?" I looked down. My father gave a very confused look to me, but I knew exactly what my godfather was about to say.

"It seems as though Sasuke used to work for him."

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but what does that mean? I know Orochimaru runs a business in the shadows after he gave up his career in politics, but you've never really told me what that business was."

"Orochimaru runs the strip club Snake Eyes."

"So he's a bartender? That's not so bad." My dad can be so clueless sometimes.

"No Minato, he was not a bartender." Jiraiya said flatly, he gave me a look that said I have to tell him now. I swallowed; Wow, this is hard.

"Dad... umm... Sasuke was an escort." My dad absolutely flipped out. He didn't rage or throw things, but he stood up and began pacing. When he paces he is absolutely losing his mind. It's almost terrifying.

"Minato, say something." He shook his head and continued pacing, I'm not sure he was even breathing.

"Dad..."

"What do you think I'm going to say Naruto, 'oh that's okay, you love who you love?' Naruto I am the leader of the Land of Fire! If this gets out Danzo will not hesitate to start a campaign to oust me! Not to mention you, how do you know he hasn't given you some horrible disease or-"

"Dad, haven't you met him? You know he's not like that, he was in a bad situation and he had to do what he had to do to survive."

"No that is not what you do, you drop out of college and get a real job, you make a budget and not live above your means, you get government assistance, you don't sell your body for a quick buck!"

"There medical bills are enormous, his and his brother's, and now that he's out of work there, it's even worse!"

"You can't see him again."

"I'm a grown man, you can't tell me who I can and can't see."

"Naruto, your father pays for your college, puts a roof over your head, you have a good life here, you want to give that up for a cheap hooker you only met a few months ago." Jiraiya put in.

"If I have too, yeah." I felt the fox start to take control, feeding off my anger.

"What are you thinking Naruto? This is absurd. You must break up with him, there is no future with him, his past won't allow it, and what about your political career? You think you can follow in my footsteps having dated a prostitute?"

"None of that matters now." I said balling my fist, don't let the fox take control, don't let it.

"Why because you're in love? Give me a break!" Jiraiya scoffed. I couldn't hold back my anger any longer.

"Because Sasuke's pregnant! He's pregnant and it's mine! I'm going to be there for him no matter what, he has no one else!" My dad stopped moving, he looked as if he was going to faint.

"It's not yours and you're an idiot if you think it is! That whore's seen more penis' than a public restroom. He just brainwashed you into thinking it was yours because you offer stability! Can't you see it Naruto!" Jiraiya screamed, shaking me by my shoulders.

"Stop it, just shut up!" At that moment, Kurama, the demon fox, overpowered me. I felt my own conciseness got pushed to the back as the fox took over my body. Kurama could no longer stand anyone talking bad about the love of our life. I leaped at Jiraiya, my hands turned to claws as I began attacking him, beating him to a bloody pulp. I had no control, the fox was about to kill my godfather and I couldn't stop him. 'Kurama please!' I begged, he wasn't listening, didn't even acknowledge me, all he wanted was blood shed. Blood shed in Sasuke's name. I felt him lift up my arm, ready to give the final blow, when I was suddenly knocked harshly in the stomach. I looked up and saw my father, all five of his fingers buried in my stomach, spilling blood profusely. I was yanked back into the driver's seat of my own body forcefully. He was tightening the seal.

"Dad I'm so-" Darkness… Everything went black.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Thank you for the ride Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Not a problem, my dear, I'm happy to do it." She said, unusually without a smile as he looked into her rear view mirror and adjusted it. "But I must say, I'm not the type of woman to beat around the bush."

"Is something wrong?"

"Besides the fact that you have been lying to me, Minato, and probably your brother since you and I met." I didn't know what to say.

"Umm..."

"When are you due Sasuke?" I swallowed.

"So you figured it out."

"I unlike my husband, I am not totally clueless. You seemed to have just...popped in the past few weeks. I'm sure your bother knows as well, that is if you haven't already told him."

"I'm sure he knows too, he's just waiting for me to actually say the words."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Naruto and I are working on one, but Naruto's having a hard time thinking realistically."

"He takes after his father in that respect, head always in the clouds. But that is one of their better qualities, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes ma'am." How is she so calm right now? She just dropped a bomb on me.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"You're okay with all of this?"

"Well no, the two of you are much too young, but you can't exactly put the toothpaste back in the tube now can you?"

"I guess not."

"Sasuke, I'm gonna be a bit nosey here, but I need to know, especially seeing as the two of you are having a baby together. How do you feel about my son?"

"Feel about him?"

"Yes, I ask because, well, I've never seen him this happy, not even when he was with Neji, and we all thought they were going to get married right after high school. I think... I think he's falling for you." My heart fluttered when she said that. I can't believe she thinks that. I mean when they weren't paying attention I looked at both of Naruto's parents with my sharingan to see what they thought of me. Minato still thinks Neji's the one, but Kushina, well just like Naruto, I can't read her. It's sort of nice to hear she might be okay with me.

"I think I might be falling for him too." She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, then giggled like I just told her a juicy secret.

"I think you should tell your brother as soon as possible about the pregnancy. He can be your alley in all of this. Give you someone to talk to and confide in."

"Or he could kick me out on the street."

"You're brother loves you with everything he has Sasuke. Just as we love Naruto, no matter what, yes this isn't exactly ideal, but he'll be on your side." I looked down; I don't think it's that simple. We pulled up to my apartment.

"Do you want me to come in for moral support?"

"Wait, you want me to tell him now?"

"Absolutely." There was no getting out of it now. She was serious. And a pissed off Kushina is a very scary thing.

"I'll do it by myself. Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki."

"I look forward to hearing how it went the next time I see you." I closed the door and she drove off. Sigh, I guess this is as good a time as any. I walked up to my apartment and opened the door. I put my stuff down and walked to Itachi's door, knocking on it softly.

"Itachi."

"What Sasuke?"

"Can I come in? I need to speak to you."

"Yeah." He's being unusually cold. I opened his door and he was sitting at his desk, working on some papers, glasses on, surrounded by a bunch of bloody tissues.

"Are you okay?"

"Surely you didn't come in there to discuss my health."

"Well... no."

"Spit it out Sasuke, I have work to do." So cold.

"No it's okay, we can talk later." I said turning to exit the room. As I reached for the door handle, he threw his pen, hitting me sharply in the wrist.

"No we can talk now, what do you need to speak to me about?" I took a deep breath, just do it Sasuke.

"I've been hiding something from you... for about five months now actually, maybe even a year or so if you count how it happened."

"I know. Now what have you been hiding Sasuke?"

"I'm uh... I'm pregnant Itachi." Wordlessly Itachi stood up, activating his sharingan. He walked agonizingly slow toward me, and then stopped. I activated my own sharingan and looked up into his eyes. The stare off lasted minutes, the tension could be cut with a knife. Then he just slapped me. Spun my head right to the side.

"You should have told me much sooner than this little brother." He scoffed, turning back to his desk. What just happened?

"Wait, that's it?"

"Did you want more?" Definitely don't need that slap again. Pretty sure my face is red with his handprint. Stung like hell too.

"You're not gonna yell? Kick me out?"

"You pay your way around here just as much as I do. How we will support a baby I have no idea, but no, I'm not gonna kick you out."

"Itachi."

"I will not be woken up every night by a baby crying however, so you better hope your child is a quite one."

"That's it?"

"Is there anything else?"

"Umm... there might be…" I really don't want to tell him how exactly I got pregnant.

"Sasuke, I've spent the last year waiting, hoping you'll come clean to me about what's been going on with you. Thus far you haven't. If you want to tell me more, I will listen, if not, I will continue to wait." Of course he knew something was up, he's Itachi!

"You know the bar I worked at?"

"You weren't a bartender."

"I wasn't. Itachi you were so sick, I had to do something..." I felt tear well up in my eyes. Itachi hugged me tightly then looked me in the eyes.

"You don't have to tell me what you did, I don't need to know. I am so lucky to have a brother like you in my life. We'll figure it out, we will Sasuke." I just hugged my brother as tight as I could. Kushina was right; He is on my side.

"Come on, have a seat, we can talk while I finish my work." He said softly, leading me to his bed then sitting back at his desk. "So am I getting a niece or a nephew?'

"I'm not sure, haven't exactly been to the doctor yet."

"We'll get you an appointment soon. I know money is tight Sasuke, but this is a happy thing, you know that right?" I let out a large sigh.

"It's really hard to see that right now."

"How does Naruto feel about all of this?"

"Overwhelmingly happy."

"Well he is a kind soul, that's to be expected."

"It's nauseating sometimes."

"He's stepping up, that's what matters."

"Sure." Maybe I'm just being pessimistic, but even with Itachi taking so well I just don't feel like this is going to all turn out with sunshine and rainbows. My life isn't happy, but for some reason I'm happy with Naruto. I don't know I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Naruto didn't call me that night; he always calls. It's so annoying, but oddly now, when he doesn't call...I'm worried. I have no idea what his dad wanted to talk to him about, but it couldn't have been good. I just hope he's okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I woke up two weeks later in the hospital. Turns out retightening the seal nearly killed me. No one told Sasuke where I was. I'm worried he thinks I dropped off the face of the earth and abandoned him. My dad won't let me see him. He took my car and my cell phone like I'm a freaking child. Finally I can go back to school and find Sasuke and explain to him everything. Luckily I know where he goes in between classes. He was sitting in the lounge of the Student Union reading a book. He was wearing his glasses, (he can't read without them these days) and a form fitting t-shirt, no longer trying to hide his baby bump. Well that's new.

"Hey Sasuke." He looked up at me then back down at his book. He's pissed. "I can explain, I was... I was in the hospital." He put down his book, but still said nothing. At least I had his attention. I sat next to him and put a hand on his thigh. He glared at it but I didn't move it. I've found through our arguments that physical contact soothes the beast. "The seal broke." His face became shocked.

"The fox got out?"

"No... Not completely, but he did overpower me... I nearly killed my godfather."

"Why? What happened?" I shook my head.

"Jiraiya figured it out."

"Oh..." That wasn't the reaction I thought he'd have. What's going on with him? He's gone silent.

"My father doesn't want me to see you anymore."

"And what do you want?"

"I want you."

"But are you willing to sacrifice your comfortable life for me?" He's being so cynical, I hate it when he gets this way.

"Yes Sasuke." He looked back down at his book. "What? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing... it's nothing." He turned the page, tearing the top of the corner. I don't even know what to say to him. I can't even tell if he's mad at me, frustrated, I have no idea what he was feeling. I can't scent his emotions at all right now. I wanted to tear my hair out.

"Oh hey Naruto, long time no see." I looked over my shoulder and I saw Neji. Oh my god. I haven't seen him in... _years_. My ex boyfriend, the one that shattered my heart into a million pieces is standing behind me.

"Neji...Oh hey." I stood up, releasing Sasuke's leg. He gave me a hug. A hug! I froze.

"How have you been? You look well." He said patting my stomach, feeling my six-pack.

"I've been good. And yourself?"

"You look good. I've been doing alright, I'm actually enrolled as a graduate TA, my first lecture is this afternoon."

"Wow, that's great!"

"Yes, yes it is. I'm sorry was I interrupting?" He said glancing at Sasuke.

"Oh no, Neji, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke. Sasuke this is Neji." Sasuke stood and shook his hand, saying nothing.

"An Uchiha? You're taste in powerful bloodlines hasn't changed one bit Naruto. Am I correct to assume the two of you are expecting?"

"Oh uh yeah, yeah, we are." I said trying to give Sasuke a warm side hug. Sasuke wasn't having any of it and crossed his arms coldly, activating his sharingan. That small gesture forced Neji to activate his byakugan. They were posturing; feeling each other out. I can't even imagine the visual battle they were having. Sasuke's eyes formed a star pattern, one I've never seen before. Neji suddenly broke the stare off, deactivating his byakugan as he did.

"Well congratulations on the pregnancy, though I wouldn't think you'd be the type to be a bottom." Sasuke's now red irises began to spin. He was absolutely seething. "It was nice seeing you again Naruto, now that we are both attending the same school once again, we should catch up over coffee some time."

"Uh sure. Bye Neji." Neji gave a small bow and walk off. I felt the fox cringe in fear of Sasuke.

"Coffee? Over my dead body." Sasuke said putting his book in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, wait."

"I have class." I grabbed my backpack and followed him.

"What the hell just happened?"

"That fuckin purebred prick, that's what happened! Feeling you up like you're his property or something. Then he has the balls to tell me that you still want him."

"What? Sasuke, none of that happened!"

"To you maybe. In my and his eyes, he declared war. Ohh Naruto you have a thing for powerful bloodlines." He said in a mocking tone. "If I wasn't pregnant I would have knocked his teeth in."

"Sasuke."

"Sorry I'm not thrilled about your ex boyfriend showing up out of the blue. You know your dad would rather you be with him right? Probably even more so now that he knows about me."

"Sasuke, why are you being like this? I haven't seen you in two weeks, we have a lot to deal with and Neji means nothing to me anymore. You have to know that!"

"No, I don't have any idea how you feel, I can't read you remember? But when that asshole shared how in love you two were, it made me sick." I grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't be upset, I have no control over Neji or my father, please." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna be late for class. I'll call you tonight."

"Wait! Sasuke!" I pulled a green card.

"No."

"Please." I begged. He sighed, taking a few seconds to calm himself. Reluctantly he kissed me and wordlessly went to class.

He didn't call me that night. Didn't respond to a single text.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Neji. The very name makes me want to go on a homicidal killing spree. This isn't jealousy; no this goes much deeper than that. Neji challenged me. He said he's going to get Naruto back and he doesn't care at all how he does it. That pompous jerk! It doesn't help anything that when I look at Minato, I can see that he deep down wishes Naruto was still with Neji. Yeah Uchiha are descended from demons and Hyuga are children of angels, but that's just...wives tales. This whole situation just bugs. For my own sanity I've given Naruto some space, if he wants to run off with Neji I'm sure as hell not gonna stop him.

Naruto's not working tonight at the ramen shop so I'm back to my original crew. I can't smoke anymore so the four of us were just sitting at a table bored as all hell.

"So he challenged you?"

"Whipped out his byakugan, we went to another plane and he showed me his true intentions, within seconds of meeting him too."

"Man that's just crazy, I'll never understand that kekigenkai stuff." Suigetsu said running a hand through his hair.

"Doesn't matter."

"So how have you been Sasuke? I feel like we haven't really talked in months." Juugo said. My faithful companion.

"I've been okay, Itachi took the pregnancy news well."

"You seem really down." Karin said sadly.

"He's not down, he's jonzing for a cigarette, that's why he's more grouchy than usual." For once in his life Suigetsu was actually right.

"I'd suck Sui's left nut for a cigarette right now."

"Well you can't do that for like four more months, but hey, let's go on a bender after the birth, get totally shit faced!"

"Oh Suigetsu, you moron! He's gonna have to actually take care of a kid after the birth! Life as we knew it is over." Karin yelled. I put my head on the table; That just made me even more depressed.

"We need to think of something new to all do together, something more grown up so Sasuke doesn't feel left out."

"What you want us to all get pregnant too?"

"Well Kimimaro and I are thinking about it, you know before he gets too sick to be able to have kids." Kimimaro is Juugo's husband, he has Huntington's disease, and he's starting to get some really bad symptoms, he's only 24, but even still, he might not have much time left.

"Oh what? Instead of getting wrecked, we're gonna take our kids to mommy and me? First the club now you guys too, where's the joy anymore?" Suigetsu whined.

"Wait what's going on with the club?" I asked.

"Orochimaru renegotiated our contracts." Karin said sadly.

"Now he's taking 70%, charging us for drugs and alcohol, and he cut back on the number of guards." Are you kidding me?

"I have to watch four different guys at once for the same pay. Do you have any idea how much shit Johns think they can get away with now?"

"Not to mention the fact that he cut our wages, the girls only work for tips now so we have to be escorts on the side if we wanna survive."

"Oh my god."

"No kidding, do you have any idea how much shit I put up my nose and swallow per shift? I'm losing 10% and like 200 bucks a night on drugs."

"So get sober."

"And look like you? I'm sorry man but you look like shit, seriously the perfect example of why I shouldn't get sober."

"Fuck off Suigetsu."

"Maybe you got out at the right time Sasuke. I mean settling down has to be better right?"

"Not when they're fighting like cats and dogs every other day." Sui muttered.

"No kidding, it has to be bad when you need stupid paper construction cards to referee your arguments." We really do fight a lot.

"We're going through a rough patch, it's hard to build a strong relationship when the foundation was shaky to begin with." I said.

"He seems to want to try." Juugo urged.

"Yeah and I'm the one that keeps fucking it all up."

"It's in your nature, to be hard. I'm not trying to insult you Sasuke but that's just the way you are. If he can't handle that or wants to change you... well is it really worth it?"

"Don't listen to Karin, she's been lusting after you since you met, she just wants you single again."

"That is not true Juugo, I just want Sasuke to be happy and he's happiest when he's single. Plus, I understand his needs." She added with a wink at me.

"I don't want to be single, I just... it is really demanding to try and make rapid growth of a relationship happen when you're terrible at being in one to begin with and there's so much pressure because the outcome of my kid's life depends on it."

"That is a lot of pressure man."

"You're telling me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to take this time to say thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited this story. This is the first time I've ever let anyone actually read my work and it warms my heart that it's getting such a good response! So THANK YOU! In other news, I'm going on vacation for about 10 days, so this will be my last update for about a week or so. When I return I promise to serve up a steaming platter of new material with a side of suspense and plot twists. Yum! Thanks again guys!

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Where are you going Naruto?"

"Out."

"Out where? You better not be seeing Sasuke."

"We work together, go to the same school, and we're having a baby, you can't stop me from being with him! But if you must know, no, I'm not going to see Sasuke, Kiba's picking me up." That, and Sasuke's still not talking to me. Neji really crossed the line in his eyes, and unfortunately he's taking it out on me because of it.

"Fine. I love you son."

"I love you too dad." I walked out the door and Kiba was sitting in his car in the driveway.

"Hey man."

"Hey. Where are we going? I have to get up early and open the library tomorrow." I said getting in the car and he pulled out.

"You'll see."

"Come on Kiba, I'm dressed, I'm in a moving vehicle, can't really escape now."

"Fine... we're going to a frat party."

"A frat party! Kiba, I'm about to have a baby! I can't be going to a frat party."

"Dude your boyfriend is the one who's pregnant, and he's not even speaking to you right now. One night of debauchery is not going to kill you." I pulled out my phone and started texting.

"What are you doing?" He asked flatly.

"Texting Sasuke, telling him I'm going to a frat party."

"He's not talking to you."

"He's giving me space, and I am reassuring him that I am still invested in this relationship."

"By telling him you're going to a party?"

"By telling him where I am and what I'm doing."

"Did he reply?" I looked at my phone.

"No, but he did read it."

"That's almost worse Naruto."

"He needs space, Neji really ticked him off."

"He's acting like you cheated on him with the guy."

"We don't know what the sharingan showed him, it could have really hurt him. I read that Uchiha feel love and pain on a whole new level than the rest of us."

"Still doesn't mean he can punish you for just something he saw, doesn't make it real."

"Just let it go, please."

"Whatever." We pulled up to the frat house and the party was already insane. Half naked women running around, alcohol flowing, music so loud you feared hearing loss. It was awesome! I am so fucking glad I came. This party was insane! We started playing beer pong; Me and Shikamaru against Kiba and Choji. It was a blast, but I got really drunk really fast. We danced and got rowdy, even did a slip and slide! It was freaking fun man. I took a lot of shots too... kinda lost count actually.

"Naruto! Naruto! Man you gotta try this!" A very drunk Choji said as he stumbled over and put his arm around me. We stumbled onto the other room where people were doing keg stands. Well I've never done one of those before.

"Come on Naruto!" Kiba said as he and Choji grabbed my legs and lifted me upside down over the keg. Well… I'm already here.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" I drank entirely too much beer. The put me down while everyone let out their drunken woos for me.

"That was awesome!" I slurred as I stumbled back into Shikamaru, who had two cups in his hands.

"What's this?" I asked, sniffing the red liquid, well that smells like nail polish with some fruity cover up.

"Jungle Juice. They made it in the tub upstairs, there's like ten different kinds of alcohol in it."

"Hell yeah!" I felt myself say. "To life!"

"To life!" He repeated as we clicked the cups together and chugged it. Wow that burns!

Oh man I'm drunk, I think I need to take a breather.

"Imma… be back in a minute… guys, I need some… air." I grabbed a bottle of water and stumbled out to the porch for some fresh air. I slumped against the wall of the house and took a few swigs. I am so drunk. Like shit man. Woo great party; it's just what I needed to take my mind off of Sasuke.

"Naruto." I looked up and almost threw up. It was Neji.

"Are you stalking me now?"

"Ummm no... This is my fraternity."

"They let grad students be in frats?" I slurred obnoxiously.

"I joined when I was an undergrad back in Suna."

"Oh... whatever." I'm so drunk. This is so not good.

"You shouldn't be out here it's like 20 degrees, you'll catch cold."

"I'm fine, I just need _somefreshair..."_ I slurred, feeling like I lost my balance for a second.

"Well I'm gonna sit out here with you, lord forbid you pass out and die out here."

"I don't need you to-" But he was already sitting next to me, wrapping his scarf around my neck.

"So Sasuke... he seems nice."

"He's a freaking gift from god!" I heard myself say.

"I'm sure he could be. The pregnancy, was it planned?"

"Well... no, it was an accident... he didn't take his pill." Neji furrowed his eyebrows.

"So he's normally a bottom? Funny when you and I were together, I was always the one on top."

"Why are you so concerned with...my sex life?" I asked, god I sound drunk.

"I just wouldn't think the Uchiha would be carrying a baby, that's all."

"Why do you even care?"

"I can't care about you...Naruto?"

"No! Not after what you did to me you jerk!"

"I had hoped by now you would have understood. I received a full scholarship to Suna University, the best in all the Five Nations, and you were still in high school; A sophomore at that. It was not because I didn't love you anymore, but I had to let you go. I've always hoped we'd reconnect."

"You crushed me." Oh god now I'm spewing my feelings. I'm really too drunk for this right now.

"If I wasn't hard, you would have dropped out of high school to be with me, it was for the best."

"It took me years to get over you, years Neji!"

"And are you? Fully over me I mean." I was at a loss for words, the drunkenness was definitely overwhelming me.

"You hurt me so much Neji."

"But hurt means you still have strong feelings for me, strong feelings can still be change into love." He took a piece of my hair and pulled it behind my ear.

"I'm with Sasuke."

"Do you love him?"

"He's a pain in the ass, and he can be difficult at times, so difficult I want to pull my hair and just scream at him. But I get really excited every time I see him. And he can be so affectionate at times. We laugh so much, when I'm with him… I just feel like I'm home… yeah... I think… I think I might be falling for him." Did I really just confess my true feelings to my ex boyfriend about my new man?

"Falling and being are two very different things. You were in love with me, madly even. Those feelings just don't go away. And I am still in love with you." No no no! Neji this isn't fair. You can't just pop back into my life and hit me with this. Before I could even react his lips were on mine. I tried to pull away, but I was just too drunk. I had no control over my actions. None.

When he realized I wasn't kissing back, he stopped. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit drunk as well, I didn't mean to-"

"I can't believe you, you selfish prick!" I said standing up. Ohhh I'm a little bit wobbly. I took two steps then fell face first in the muddy snow.

"Naruto!"

"Get off of me, I'm fine!" I was anything but fine. Neji ignored my outcry and put my arm around his shoulders.

"You are anything but fine Naruto." He activated his byakugan, "How much did you have to drink! Your charka lines are all distorted."

"I just need to sleep it off." I said stumbling into his chest, I felt my eyes begin to close.

"You need to go to the hospital! You could overdose!"

"No, no hospital." I mumbled… losing consciousness.

"Then you're coming with me so I can watch you." Neji lifted me over his shoulder and began walking. The next thing I remember was waking up in Neji's bed, his arms around me and a persistent pain in my asshole. Oh my god... Oh my god! What did I do last night?


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I'm in Neji's bed. I am naked in Neji's bed. What time is it? Where the hell is my phone? What the hell did I just do? I carefully got out of the bed and scrambled to find my clothes. My underwear was hanging off the celling fan. Oh dear. I took them down and struggled to put my pants on, slipping on last night's condom as I did. I fell on my face with a thud. That was enough to wake Neji up.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Are you kidding on me? I just cheated on my boyfriend and you're asking me what I'm doing?"

"You told me last night he wasn't speaking to you."

"And that makes it okay to take advantage of a black out drunk me?"

"You were all over me, ranting about how difficult he is and how you needed me to make you feel good." His tone was sincere, and he looked just as hung over as I felt.

"I don't remember any of that."

"You will, it will come back to you."

"I have to go to work."

"Let me give you a ride."

"No! No. You have already fucked up my life enough for one twenty four hour period. Where are we? I need to get to the University."

"We're on first, the University is two blocks east."

"I gotta go." I put my shirt and shoes on and walked out of his apartment building. Oh my god, what did I do? I cheated on Sasuke, with literally the worst person in the world to cheat on him with. My relationship is so over; he'll never forgive me. I walked into work and went to the front desk for my assignment. The librarian looked me up and down.

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea."

"Sasuke's in the back sorting the returns to put back. There's a lot, help him sort and put them away okay?"

"Yes ma'am." I straightened myself up a bit and took a deep breath. Time to face the music. I walked into the book return room and Sasuke was sitting on the floor sorting through a literal mountain of books.

"Hey."

"You didn't text me last night when you got home, I was a little worried."

"Would you have responded?"

"No, but it doesn't mean I wasn't worried. You look hung over."

"I drank a lot last night."

"Because of me?"

"No, not because of you Sasuke, Kiba just wanted to get rowdy and I was drunk before I knew it. I'm sorry I didn't text."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I've been a jerk this past week, I was just thrown for a loop."

"I know." Visions of me and Neji flashed through my head, his kiss, his touch. Oh no. I sat next to him and started sorting the books, just trying to hold it together.

"I wish we didn't fight so much."

"Me too."

"But I want to work on us, if you were willing I mean."

"Sasuke, of course I do, you're the most important person in the world to me." He smiled and kissed me. I felt so so guilty. How can I possibly tell him I slept with my ex boyfriend now?

"I have a doctors appointment on Tuesday before the ramen house, do you want to go with me?"

"I want nothing more than to go with you." He smiled that small, but beautiful Sasuke smile.

"I hope it's a girl. I really want a daughter."

"I'm kind of hoping it's a boy, teach him how to be a man." A better man than me I'd hope.

"Help me up, I want to put this stack out." I helped him up and he grasped his belly, I haven't seen him all week, he's gotten big.

"Babe, you're huge."

"You're telling me, I have to go to the bathroom like every ten seconds these days." He said making his way around the library cart. He even has a little waddle now. Maybe... maybe its better if I don't tell him... not yet. "Six months soon I think."

"Six months."

"It's going by really really fast."

"Yeah it is."

"You're parents still don't want you to see me?"

"My dad's fighting a loosing battle, and my mom said you and I can still sneak around as much as we want."

"I told Itachi."

"What? When?"

"The night the fox got loose. He was very understanding. We can keep the baby in my room, live there for the first few years until we graduate and get on our feet. He's being really supportive."

"That's great!"

"Yeah." He rolled the cart out and walked out of the room with the sorted books. I sat there in the pile, trying not to lose my mind. I cheated on the most amazing man in the world. I had drunken sex with my ex and cheated on my soul mate. God why couldn't I have just kept it in my pants! I feel so guilty. It made me sick. I am so disgusted with myself right now. I feel filthy.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I'm really glad Naruto and I could talk things out. I feel a lot better now. Maybe the other shoe won't drop, maybe I can finally just be happy with him. Maybe I do actually deserve happiness for once. Work was good today. We sorted a lot of books, installed new programs on the computers, tried and failed again to fix the copy machine. It was a good day. After work Kiba picked us up. I guess Naruto didn't make it home from the party after all. Kiba was unusually quite as we drove to go get Naruto's car. I thought about using my sharingan to see what's up, but I figured it'd be a waste; He's probably just hung over. Naruto's parents weren't home so Kiba dropped us off and we went inside.

"I'm gonna take a shower okay? I'll be right back."

"Sure." I walked around his room and tidied up a bit. It didn't do much, but at least we could walk in the room without tripping now, so that's something. As I was straightening up his desk I noticed a notebook. I didn't want to invade his privacy, but I couldn't help myself. I looked in the book and it was a list of... baby names. A long list at that. Some were crossed through, some were circled.

Sarada

Borato

Mikota

Minato Jr.

Mikoshina

Wow, he's really given this some thought. I turned the page. It was a budget. He had everything factored in, even the cost of diapers. It wasn't very good, and he has no idea how things work, rent being once a month and not twice a year, but it was there. He was trying. I turned the page once more. You're kidding.

They were signatures. Naruto Uchiha... Mr. Naruto Uchiha... Mr. Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha... Mr. Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki... Mrs. Naruto Uchiha... Mr. and Mr. Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha. Oh my gosh. He wants to take my last name? Or some variation of it at least. I felt my heart swell. Does he really care that much about me? To the point where he's fantasizing about taking my name? This is exactly what I've been wanting from him; Some confirmation that he really is in this. These signatures are the confirmation my sharingan hasn't been able to see in Naruto. That he's thinking about us and our future. He really cares. I could have cried. At that moment Naruto came back in the room, dripping wet, towel wrapped around his waist. Before I could fully take in how sexy he looked, I had to close the book and act casual.

"Oh hey you cleaned up a bit, thank you."

"The place is still a disaster, but I tried."

"You're the best babe, I really don't deserve you."

"I think we deserve each other."

"Sasuke... I really need to tell you something."

"Wait... me first." I took his hand and sat him on the bed. "Naruto... I think... I think I'm in love with you." His eyes widened. Was he happy? Shocked? Did he even feel the same way? Oh god I misspoke.

"Naruto?"

"I know I'm in love with you Sasuke. I think I've known since the day I met you." He kissed me. So this is what love is? This is really what it feels like to be in love? Wow... _Wow_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

One month later

I'm scum. I'm absolutely disgusting. I am the worst possible person in existence. I am lying to my pregnant boyfriend, and I have been for a month. I haven't told him about Neji and I don't think I can. My only saving grace is that Sasuke can't read me with his sharingan. I tried to, that very first day after it happened, but I couldn't. He told me he loved me. I couldn't just say I love you too, but I also slept with my ex less than 12 hours ago. I do love him. If nothing else sleeping with Neji made those feelings even more clear to me. I love Sasuke. But telling him about Neji... that could kill him. We've had the best month together, I've never seen him more happy. My mom even said our love is comparable to hers and my fathers! She convinced my dad of that and has even allowed me to openly see him again. Everything seems to be falling into place, but this secret is eating me alive.

I didn't mean to do it, I was so drunk; I lost all control. I remember confessing to Neji that my relationship was pretty rocky, he offered to drive me home when I sobered up, but he was intoxicated too so we ended up at his place. We mostly just talked and caught up. I opened up to him, even told him that I never bottomed for Sasuke because we wanted to wait until after he had the baby. How we ended up having sex I'm still not sure. I remember kissing him, asking if he had a condom… I don't remember much else, but I was way too impressionable at the time to say no. I take full responsibility for what I did, I just wish I had to courage to tell my boyfriend; Or anyone for that matter. Kiba has his suspicions about that night, but I can't tell him anything. Sasuke would see it. He'd see it in anyone I told. No this secret has to stay with me. He can't find out from anyone else. I just have to figure out how to tell him.

Right now Sasuke and I are at the doctors office for his 29 weeks visit. Sasuke was quietly reading a pregnancy magazine, his glasses pushed up against his face, a hand over his growing belly. He really is the most beautiful man in the world. Just looking at his perfect face made me feel guilty.

"Stop starring at me dobe."

"I can't help it, you're beautiful."

"I think the word you're looking for is handsome."

"Handsome, beautiful, perfect, flawless, all words that embody you." He put a hand to his forehead, trying to hide his blush.

"You are so sappy."

"Because you're not sappy at all, yin and yang."

"Yin and yang." He said going back to his magazine.

"Anything interesting in there?"

"Interesting, no. Expensive, yes. One hundred and twenty dollars for a breast pump, seventy bucks for a diaper genie. Do we even need that?"

"Probably not, but we should have a baby shower."

"And invite who?"

"Friends and family, like normal people."

"Have you met my friends? They'd give me a baggie full of cocaine and a few cigars and call it a baby gift."

"Okay so maybe your friends aren't the best influences, but after this we should go shopping, get together a registry."

"Okay, assuming I agree to this baby shower, where would we have it and when?"

"Next week, before the end of the school year and we have to start doing projects and getting ready for finals. We have Friday and Saturday off from both of our jobs somehow, we could have it in my parents backyard."

"You know I hate letting your parents help us."

"But this is different, it's a party, not loaning us money or anything. Plus I mean they are already letting us turn the guest room into a nursery, what could one little party hurt?" He thought about it for a few seconds, and then went back to his magazine.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"So sappy." I playfully pushed him and the doctor called us back. We went inside and Sasuke got weighed.

"How have your eating habits been lately Sasuke?" Dr. Tsunade asked.

"Fine I guess."

"He's queasy most days, sometimes I can't get him to eat more than tomato soup and grilled cheese. Is something wrong?"

"No, not necessarily, eating habits change during pregnancy, that's normal, and Sasuke's always been in shape, he's just not putting on as much weight as one normally would."

"He's not? Is the baby okay?"

"Calm down Naruto." Sasuke sneered.

"He'll be fine, but maybe you should take him out for a nice dinner, maybe breakfast in bed, fatten him up a bit."

"Thanks Tsunade, now he's gonna be force feeding me pancakes for the next two months." Tsunade pinched Sasuke's cheeks and lead us into the check up room. I helped Sasuke on the bed and held his hand as Tsunade started the ultrasound.

"Baby looks good, I see ten fingers, ten twos, no obvious abnormalities, strong heart beat. You boys still don't want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I do, but someone's old school." I said mockingly.

"Maybe so, we're decorating the nursery yellow, it's better that way."

"Yeah with ducks and clouds, it's gonna be really cute."

"I'm sure. Well the baby looks very healthy, and besides those swollen feet, your pregnancy is looking pretty good Sasuke. How's your vision?"

"Bad! He has to wear his glasses all the time now, can't see a thing at night."

"Naruto, would ya stop answering all the questions for me?"

"He's acting like every loving husband would, his father was the exact same way. Now Sasuke your vision is just going to get worse until the birth, it's normal for Uchiha, a coping mechanism that comes with the stress of pregnancy. It's no reason for alarm."

"Thank you lady Tsunade." We said our goodbyes and walked hand in hand out to my car. I got Sasuke buckled and we drove to a baby store before work. It was a bit overwhelming. I had no idea baby's needed this much stuff. I think Sasuke was feeling the same way because every time he picked something up and saw the price tag, he put it right back down.

"Maybe we do need a baby shower."

"Already texted my mom, she's planning the whole thing as we speak."

"Of course she is."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"What?"

"A date, like a fancy dinner. I don't think we've ever been on an official date before."

"You're serious?"

"I am."

"When?"

"Next Friday, we can have the baby shower Saturday, it will be perfect."

"Umm… yeah... I'd really really like that."

"It's a date." I said before giving him a quick kiss. He makes me happier than I've ever been. I just love him so much. He's the absolute best, which makes me feel even more guilty about what I did.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Wow, well isn't someone dressed up."

"Shut up Itachi, I've never been on a date before, is it too much?" I asked looking in the mirror. I was wearing a black blazer over a dark blue t-shirt, with faded pregnancy jeans and brown loafers. I look like I'm going on a job interview.

"No, it's perfect, roll up the sleeves on the blazer so you can see the stripes."

"Okay."

"So are you gonna do it tonight?"

"If the mood strikes me, maybe. It would be really nice to do it before the shower tomorrow. Give Naruto something to show off."

"Mom would want him to have it." He said fixing my collar.

"This is happening so fast."

"Yes, but he's good for you. I think you've smiled more in the past month than you have you're entire life. You're ready Sasuke." He said handing me the velvet box.

"And you're sure you don't want it?"

"I'll never use it. You should."

"Thanks Itachi."

"Now get going, you're gonna be late for your date."

"Alright." I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs where Juugo was waiting for me in his car.

"Hey man."

"Hey thanks for the ride."

"No problem, I was on the way." He started driving, " Kimimaro is really excited for the baby shower tomorrow. He hasn't been out of the house in weeks, you wouldn't believe how many gifts he's ordered online for you guys."

"You really think he's gonna be okay to go?"

"He'll be damned if he doesn't go, he's been looking forward to it all week."

"It will be good to see him again, I hope he can." He turned the car down the road to the restaurant.

"Guess what?"

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes, he's pregnant!"

"Congratulations! That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, his doctors aren't too excited about it, but Kimi couldn't be happier, so nothing else matters."

"I'm glad you two are so happy."

"You seem pretty happy too these days."

"I might be." he smiled as we pulled up to the restaurant.

"Well you have fun on your date. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Juugo." I got out of the car and walked inside.

"Uchiha for two."

"Yes Mr. Uchiha, your guest isn't here yet, but you're table is ready, I'll take you there."

"Thank you." I sat at the table and looked at the restaurant Naruto picked. It was pretty fancy, candle lit, we had a romantic secluded table, this place is really nice. This is going to be an amazing date. As I waited for Naruto my phone got a text message. He's probably texting me to say he's running late. I pulled out my phone and it was a picture from an unknown number. Probably just spam. I opened the message and my world shattered. I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes. No...


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Oh man traffic sucked and there wasn't parking. Sasuke hates it when I'm late, it's like one of his biggest pet peeves. Not tonight, I really didn't want to tick him off tonight. I walked in the restaurant and the hostess took me to the table.

"I'm so sorry I'm late babe, parking was awful." I sat at the table and Sasuke was staring at his phone. The worst expression possible was on his face, like he had been shot.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Itachi? Sasuke, speak to me." He shook his head and handed me his phone. It was a photo of me... and Neji... naked in his bed... I was asleep... cuddled into his chest. I had no idea what to say. How could… How did he... Oh no.

"When?" He didn't look at me, he couldn't. Do I lie? That would just make everything so much worse. I have to come clean, that's the only way he might not lose all respect for me.

"About a month ago, after that frat party." His eyes widened, "look Sasuke, I can explain, I was so drunk..." Maybe I can't explain.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

"Sasuke I love you, I made a mistake and it was stupid."

"With Neji." He wasn't yelling, he kept his voice low. The waiter came.

"Can I get you both something to drink?"

"Water, thanks." He said calmly.

"Me too." He's not storming off, he's not leaving, but what is going on in his head? The waiter left and he looked at his menu.

"It just happened. Neji was aggressive and I was drunk, it wasn't because of you or us, it just happened." He took a deep breath.

"Can't say I haven't done stupid stuff when I was drunk... of course I didn't have a boyfriend or a baby on the way at the time."

"I am so sorry."

"You've been lying to me for a month Naruto."

"I tried to tell you, but then you said you loved me and then we had the most amazing month together... I just couldn't tell you, we were so happy."

"Do you even love me back? Was any of this real at all?"

"Of course I do! I've meant everything I've said since the very first day. I love you Sasuke."

"But then you slept with Neji." He said darkly.

The waiter came back with our water before I could reply.

"Can I take your order?"

"The chicken parm." He said coldly, handing the waiter the menu.

"The same." The waiter bowed and walked away.

"I don't think that we need to be together right now." He said flatly.

"No, Sasuke, it was one mistake, I love you. Let me prove to you that is was just a mistake and that it didn't mean anything."

"We're too young, how can we possibly have an adult relationship right now? The stress is just too much, you cracked under the pressure, I get it. You need to sow your wild oats."

"No Sasuke, I don't. I love you, I want to be with you and only you." He shook his head.

"We'll keep up appearances for the party tomorrow, take a few weeks off, give each other some space to breathe. You can still come to all the doctors appointments and the birth, and if the kid really does turn out to be yours, we'll figure out a schedule."

"No Sasuke, it doesn't have to be like this, please, we can work this out, I'll do anything, but please what we have is good here, you must know that."

"I thought I did Naruto, I really did." He pulled out a burgundy velvet box. No, no way. That can't be what I think it is. No, please no. "I was going to give this to you tonight... things between us were going so well, I figured, why the hell not?" Tears came to my eyes and I just let them stream down my face. I bit my lip to stop myself from completely falling apart.

"I'm so sorry."

"It was my mother's. It's been in the Uchiha clan since the start." He opened it for me to see, it was a beautiful ring with the Uchiha crest made out of diamonds and rubies; the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. "The only thing of value Itachi and I ever had that we didn't pawn off to pay a bill or stop from going bankrupt." I was bawling, crying so hard into my napkin, I just couldn't stop. I looked at him and he was silently crying too, just letting the tears fall. "I wanted to give this to you so much Naruto. I thought I found my soul mate with you. You were like a ray of sunshine that just made everything better. I've spent the better half of this relationship just waiting for the other shoe to drop, then the second I let my guard down and start loving you, this. We need to work on ourselves. Happiness just doesn't exist, not for Uchiha." Our food came and we both tried to pull it back together, but it was hard. Sasuke took a bite, but I couldn't bring myself to eat, it just hurt too much.

"You should date Neji, see if there's anything left there."

"There's not!"

"Obviously there's something."

"Sasuke."

"Eat, your food will get cold."

"I still love you."

"And I still love you. But this... it's not good. It never has been, we met because I gave you a lap dance, on what grounds does that make a good relationship? It doesn't. I need to graduate; you need to graduate. We need to get our lives together, apart. We'll always be in each other's lives, we have to be, for the baby." I was silent, just listening to him as I sat there. I deserved this. I never deserved to be with someone as perfect as Sasuke. The fact that I had him as long as I did was amazing. I should have told him sooner, I shouldn't have let it happen like this.

We finished our meal and I drove him home. He kept talking about how we'll coordinate who has the baby with the days we work, how we will have the baby shower, pretend we're still together then tell our families the next day, have two of everything for the baby. A break up, a real break up. I just nodded with everything he said, I couldn't bring myself to argue. I was just hurt so bad, and it was all my fault.

The next day we had the baby shower, pretended to be the perfect happy couple. It nearly killed me. I wanted to just die. The whole party made me sick. After the shower when everyone went home, I told my parents we broke up. Told them all about how Sasuke wanted to be civil about it, but it was eating me alive. I could not stop crying that night if I wanted to. It's all my fault, it is all my fault.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited this story. You guys are the reason I'm updating so fast and giving you everything I have to make this story good. I recently got some not so great reviews and that's fine, I don't expect you all to just love it. But I will say this, I am not a professional writer, I'm writing this story all by myself, and I'm taking it the way I feel it should go. Not signing in and reviewing as a guest is just cowardly and low. I welcome constructive criticism, but just trashing my story just so you can feel big, well that's just sad. You should be pissed off at Neji, you should feel bad for both Naruto and Sasuke, I wouldn't be doing my job if you didn't, but saying this story sucks because I didn't make a character act how you thought they should act? What does that really do for you? Anyways, on with the story for those of you that actually matter to me! If you like what I'm doing and want faster updates, don't be afraid to hit that follow and fav button, post a review. Who knows, your ideas might even show up in there somewhere. Thanks everyone! Sincerely, RxS

 **Warning:** triggers in this chapter, continue at own risk, or maybe just skip it all together.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So it's really over huh? I thought after two weeks you guys would kiss and make up? But look at him over there, he looks like a sad puppy." He did, like he was barely keeping it together. Well maybe I wasn't showing it on the outside as much, but neither was I. This break up has absolutely destroyed me.

"It's over Karin, don't you have tables or something?" I said bussing a table to try and keep as busy as I could.

"Their food's not ready. Don't you miss him? You two were like Jay-Z and Beyoncé."

"Yes and like Jay-Z and Beyoncé, he cheated on me." With Neji.

"And she forgave him. After, you know, that weird lemonade thing."

"Well like you said, I'm hard, I can't just forgive." I'm way too hurt for that. I feel like my heart has just been ripped out of my body and now I'm walking around as an empty shell.

"So he's a cheater, you were a prostitute, everyone has their things." Yeah, but I never did the one thing he asked me not to do.

"Karin, I'm not doing this. Stop it." I said taking the dishes into the washroom.

"But Sasuke!"

"Karin, your food is up! Come on, quit bugging him!" Juugo yelled. Karin gave a huff and took her food out. Thank god. I really hate dealing her these days. Not to mention I'm bloated and swollen, my back hurts, my heart hurts... Ugh just nothing is going right at the moment.

"You okay?" Juugo asked.

"No, I am not okay." I said walking back out to the floor as Naruto walked into the kitchen to get his order. My heart just hurts every time I see him, and I see him a lot these days. I know he didn't do it to spite me, but it still hurts. Him sleeping with Neji. Neji getting what he wanted. Everything about it just made me sick. I chose to ignore him and went back to bussing tables. There's like three customers tonight, someone is going to get sent home early. When those three guests left and no one else came in the owner called us together.

"Alright, I guess it's a slow night tonight, who wants to go home?"

"Me... Please." This hell hole is the last place I want to be right now.

"Hold up human incubator, you went home the last time we were slow, Karin, Naruto, either one of you want to leave?" I gave Karin a death glare.

"Nope, I'm good." She said in a scared tone.

"Naruto?"

"If Sasuke wants to go home I don't mind." He said softly.

"Alright, you're free to go Sasuke." He said going back into his office. Thank goodness.

I walked to the back and got my stuff. Naruto followed me.

"Are you gonna make it home okay?"

"Yeah, I need a good walk to clear my head."

"Can you text me when you get there?" That's crossing way too many lines.

"Naruto."

"What? I can't be concerned for my child to get home safely with his father?"

"That's pushing it."

"You can't see well at night."

"Stop."

"You're right, I'm sorry. But a text... please."

"Fine." I shoved my stuff in my pockets and walked out the door. It was an unusually cold night for early May. Man what I wouldn't give for a cigarette right now, this would be the perfect time. A brisk walk late at night, there's not a better scenario than that. I walked about ten blocks, fantasizing about a cigarette before I felt someone following me. I made a few quick turns to confirm it, and sure enough, I was being followed.

"Don't come any closer, you really do not want to mess with me right now." The stranger was silent continuing to follow me. I couldn't really see him. I couldn't really see anything for that matter. Damn Uchiha curse. I unlocked my phone, not that it could really help me right now.

"Sasuke Uchiha... the one and only." I knew that voice; it was one of my regulars from Snake Eyes, a very aggressive one.

"You and I have no business anymore." I said turning to him. His dark eyes darted to my stomach.

"So that's why you're not working anymore. I haven't gotten off in months. Tell me, is it mine?"

"Not in your dreams." At least I hope not.

"Good, I would have made you abort it. Say lets pound it out for old times sake."

"I don't do that anymore." I scoffed as I continued walking.

"Hey I'm not through with you boy." He said grabbing my wrist and slamming me into the wall of a nearby alley. I dialed 911 on my phone before he kicked the phone out of my hand. This was not good. Before I could move he kneed me in the chin, which caused me head to hit violently against the wall. I felt blood trickle from my head down my back. Everything started to get hazy and red. All I could think about was protecting the baby. I couldn't fight him; it was too risky for the baby. I am seven months pregnant after all. This is so not good. He hit me again, across my face this time. I fell on my side and tried to crawl away from him. He hit me hard in the right side of my back. After he did I had a really hard time breathing, like half of all my oxygen had been cut off completely. He went to kick me again and I put my hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, you can have me, just please, please don't hurt my baby." I said trying to stand.

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way." He said, turning me around and bending me over the trashcan, pushing my pants to my ankles. He fucked me hard. He was brutal and unforgiving. It hurt so much. He grabbed my hair and used it to get more leverage, nearly ripping it out. I'm not really sure what happened next. I felt him cum, then he got a few more punches and kicks in. I must have gone unconscious. I remember falling to the ground, hearing sirens, something being shoved hard into my side and then I could finally breathe. But after that. Nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I just want to cry. I cry all the time now. Just when I think I've run out of tears, I see Sasuke and my eyes well up all over again. Needless to say I'm not taking this break up well. I was bussing tables when I felt my phone vibrating. Konoha Medical?

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"I'm with Konoha Medical the Emergency Department, you're listed as Sasuke Uchiha's emergency contact." No. No no no no no! The fox started to panic, which only made me panic more.

"Yes, yes. Is he okay? What's going on?" My voice was trembling; I could barely get the words out.

"Sasuke has been involved in an accident, we need you to get over here as soon as possible."

"What happened? How is he? Is the baby okay? He's pregnant, barely seven months!"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss the patient's condition over the phone. But sir, you must get here quickly, there might not be much time." My brain was running a million miles per hour.

"He has a brother, Itachi, have you called him?"

"Yes, he's been notified."

"Okay I'm on my way." I grabbed my keys and wallet, and started to leave the ramen house. I don't know what I'm doing, my body just moved on it's own.

"Naruto? Where are you going?" Karin asked.

"Something happened to Sasuke, I have to go." I said running out the door. I got in my car and just drove as fast as I could to the hospital. The worst thoughts were running through my head. Will he be okay? Will the baby be? What the hell happened? I can't stand the thought of losing him. It was just too much. Sasuke can't die, he just can't. Please, please this isn't happening. I finally got to the hospital right as Kakashi was dropping off Itachi; wordlessly we both sprinted inside the emergency room and ran to the desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm his brother and this is his boyfriend, where is he?" The nurse tapped into the computer furiously and brought up his file.

"He's being prepped for surgery, bed five." Without any other words Itachi grabbed me and stormed inside the doors, looking for Sasuke. He ripped open the curtains and there was Sasuke, unconscious in the bed, tubes down his throat, dark bruises littered his entire face especially around his eyes.

"What's going on?" Itachi demanded.

"He came in with a collapsed lung, a serious head contusion, and some internal bleeding due to blunt force trauma." The doctor said pushing us out of the room. "The baby is decompensating and so is Sasuke, we need to deliver the baby now."

"Wait he's only 32 weeks!" I said.

"Babies can survive at 32 weeks, and Sasuke is losing more blood by the second. If we don't preform a C-section immediately and get to the bleeding, both will die."

"Do it." Itachi said definitively.

"Itachi."

"I'm Sasuke's next of kin, and his power of attorney, do it." The doctors nodded as Itachi turned to me and grabbed the side of my arms. "Your baby will be okay Naruto. The doctors know what they're doing." They start to wheel him away, but I stopped them, putting a hand on his shoulder and running the other through his hair, kissing his forehead.

"I love you Sasuke. You have to pull through this. You have to stay with me, I'll be right here when you come out. I promise. I am not leaving your side." The tears just flowed from my eyes.

"We'll come get you once the baby is stabilized and update you on his condition."

"Thank you." Itachi said calmly, pulling me away.

They took Sasuke away and I just tried to process everything. I've never been more stressed out in my life

"He'll pull through this." Itachi reassured as we were escorted to the waiting room. After a few hours, two ombu police officers walked up to us; one with a toothpick in his mouth and the other with a wicked cough.

"Hi, I'm Detective Genma Shiranui, and this is Detective Hayate Gekko can we speak to you with the two of you for a moment."

"Yes." Itachi said allowing them to sit across from us. How can he be so calm? I think I'm about to break down totally.

"Sasuke was assaulted, had he not had the presence of mind to call 911, this might be a different story right now. Can you think of anyone that would want to do him harm?" I have no idea. Neji maybe, but it would never go that far, his cousin? His grandfather? But they are in jail. I don't have any idea who could have done it.

"Not that I can think of no." Itachi said.

"The assault had a sexual nature, angry ex? Stalker? Anything like that?" I was silent I couldn't speak if I wanted to. Who would want to hurt Sasuke?

"He's had a troubled past, about eight months ago, he came home so beat up he could barely walk. I don't know the details, but he was working as an escort then, the club Snake Eyes. He was hurt pretty bad." Itachi said. What is he talking about? I've never heard anything about that.

"Thank you that helps. Maybe the two are connected. The 911 call allowed us to hear the details of the rape, do you think you could recognize a voice?" The Sargent asked Itachi.

"I could try." The officer pulled out a tape recorder and played it.

"Okay, okay, you can have me, just please, please don't hurt my baby." _Sasuke…_ "Good, I knew you'd see it my way." There was a loud crash, and the sound of a zipper; Then the sound of Sasuke in agony. The officers stopped the tape before I completely fell apart.

"No, I'm sorry, I've never heard that voice before." Itachi said solemnly.

"Well we tried. We will follow up on the previous attack; work the case at that angle. Snake Eyes you said?"

"Yes."

"Thanks guys, we'll update you when we have more information." The police walked off leaving me alone with Itachi.

"You're saying Sasuke has been attacked before?" I asked.

"It was early October maybe, Juugo carried him home saying it was just a bar fight. I found the urgent care bill about a month later. He had a dislocated pelvis from that day. I didn't put it together until he told me what he really does." Early October? I met him on my birthday, October tenth. When did this happen?

"Itachi-"

"Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha." I looked up and the nurse wheeled up a NICU box with pink blankets. Oh my god.

"4 pounds 6 ounces, a healthy baby girl considering how early she was. You want to see her daddy?" The nurse said pushing the box towards me. I was awestruck, nothing else in the world mattered. Everything just went in slow motion. In the box was my baby. My baby girl! Oh my goodness. She is perfect, absolutely perfect. She had the most beautiful full head of soft black hair, and Sasuke's perfect porcelain complexion. Wow. Then she opened her eyes and I nearly fainted. She had my eyes. My blue eyes! She was hooked up to a machine that was helping her breathe and she was so tiny, but she was perfect. Absolutely perfect!

"That is definitely your child Naruto. Congratulations." Itachi said giving me a hug from behind.

"She's perfect. And so little, oh my gosh."

"She is beautiful."

"Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asked.

"Mikoshina. Mikoshina Uchiha. After both of our mothers."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Wahhhhh!" What was that? A baby crying? I'm not sure...my head really hurts.

"There, there my little Uchiha princess, daddy's here." Was that Naruto? I think it was... where am I? I began to feel like I was chocking.

"Nurse? Nurse! I think he's waking up!" Itachi? Yeah that was definitely my brother's voice. Open your eyes damn it. Come on Sasuke.

"He's chocking on the breathing tube, it means he's starting to breathe on his own again. Exhale Sasuke, I'll take the tube out." I think I exhaled... maybe. I opened my eyes to see Tsunade with a tube in her hands. I looked around and saw my brother, then Naruto, holding a pink blanket... a pink blanket.

"Is that..." I tried to say, extending my hand out towards the blanket.

"Mikoshina, this is daddy Sasuke. Sasuke... this is your daughter." Naruto put the blanket in my arms and he helped me hold her. Her. My daughter. Mikoshina. I looked at her; she was so beautiful. Those eyes. Those perfect blue eyes. Just like Naruto's.

"She's..."

"Perfect."

"Perfect." Naruto smiled at me. My heart just swelled.

"Alright new daddies, little Miko needs to go back to the nursery and daddy Sasuke needs to be examined." Ugh, I tried to protest but I just had no strength. I was pulled out of my bliss and pain suddenly overwhelmed me. What happened?

"It's okay Sasuke, once you start feeling better, she won't leave your arms." Naruto encouraged, giving my daughter back to the nurse. Tsunade sat me up and began her exam. Owe, her touch was so painful.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us, you were attacked on your way home from work, do you remember anything?" Itachi asked. I searched my memory for anything; there was nothing there.

"I remember being in a bad mood, then getting off of work early... that's it."

"Well maybe the memories will return with some rest. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." Tsunade said helping me back to the bed and walking out. Naruto grabbed my hand and jumped up excitedly. Reality struck.

"Isn't Mikoshina amazing? Her hair is just like yours, born with a full head too. I can't believe it Sasuke, we have the most beautiful daughter in the world!"

"Hn." I said letting go of his hand and turning away from him. Wincing in pain as I did.

"Sasuke don't be like that, Naruto hasn't left the hospital once, he's been by your side for weeks, no sleep, no breaks, this whole time making sure you and Miko were okay. Praying for you both." Itachi scolded.

"Hn."

"It's okay Itachi, we're not together anymore, I'm over stepping, I know. I'll just go check on Mikoshina."

"You will do no such thing, the baby is fine, sit down Naruto, you two work it out. I have to call Kakashi." Itachi said walking out and closing the door. There was a long, long silence. I really don't want to work anything out right now. I just got my ass kicked and gave birth for goodness sake.

"Are you uh... feeling alright?"

"What do you think?"

"The morphine should help... and the swelling around your eyes has already gone down." I put my hand to the back of my head. I felt metal.

"They're staples, your head was split open and the impact caused the blood vessels around your eyes to burst, the bruises around your eyes look worse than they are, six staples though."

"I don't care about that. Mikoshina wasn't due for eight more weeks, was she okay?"

"They had to take her out to be able to stop the bleeding. You were really hurt. She had a hard time taking her first breath, but after that she's been as healthy as can be. Got off the respirator and feeding tube yesterday."

"I want to see her."

"Later, you need your rest."

"What about school? It's finals week this week, I already missed my first final." At least I think it's finals week, I'm not really sure what day it is.

"Itachi talked to the dean for us, we both got incompletes in all our classes, we have until the end of next semester to take our finals." I nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No." I don't want to talk about the attack, or have any type of serious heart to heart with him right now.

"Please."

"We're not getting back together."

"No, I know. It's not that. It's just... Itachi said something like this happened before, when you...dislocated your pelvis?"

"Itachi." I sneered. Why does he always have to get in my business? Why is he even asking me about that?

"I just want to know... when did that happen?" I thought for a few moments.

"Four days before I met you."

"Sasuke." I turned further away from him. 'I knew you'd see it my way.' Memories started flashing in my head. The alley, being bent over a trash can and raped. That man... Raiga.

"I didn't know that part of your life was so dangerous, you never told me any of it. Had I known-" I cut him off. Turning harshly back to him to yell.

"I was a prostitute Naruto! What did you think my job was like? Shit happened all the time and it's still happening! A john from the club raped me! I will forever pay for my past life, and you not being able to accept it, only makes my guilt a thousand times worse. You've never been able to accept who I was, who I am! Kiba was right. You did just want to ride in on a white horse and save me! Neji's not the reason we broke up, you are." I screamed. I was just so angry with him. Everything just came out; I couldn't stop it. I was just so angry; Angry with Naruto, with the guy for putting me here, with myself for not being able to stop any of this. The monitors started beeping and I suddenly started feeling very weak and light headed. The nurses stormed in and I fell back into the bed.

"He's popped his stitches! Naruto, get out of here!" Everything went black again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Sasuke is going home today. It would have been a lot earlier if we hadn't gotten into that argument. I'm so stupid! Why did I have to go and ask him about his past? Ugh! I just can't get it right! I am so stupid! Sasuke hasn't said so much as a word to me since he tore out his stitches. Now he and Miko are getting out of the hospital and since Itachi has to go back to work, I won't have a buffer. I'm sleeping on their couch until Sasuke is well enough to be able to take care of Miko on his own, then we'll go to the schedule he worked out. I really don't want to move her back and fourth between us, but I really don't have a say in the matter right now.

Two days ago they caught the guy that put Sasuke in the hospital. No thanks to Orochimaru by the way. When they showed up at his place he had everything locked down. No evidence that there prostitution going on whatsoever. All his tracks were covered and no one was talking. If it wasn't for Juugo, they probably would have never caught him. He recognized the voice on the tape and really helped the ombu out with the investigation. I guess the guy, Raiga was his name, has been in trouble with the law before. Domestic abuse. Now he's going to jail for the rest of his life and Sasuke doesn't even have to testify. That's the only good thing that came out of this, besides the birth of our daughter of course. Who, by the way, is perfectly healthy and ready to come home.

So here I am, getting my car as Itachi rolls Sasuke and Mikoshina to the curb. I put the car in park, Itachi helped Sasuke to the back seat and I buckled up Miko in the baby car seat my parents brought over, putting Sasuke's wheelchair in the trunk. Even though he can walk a little, the exertion of that alone might be too much for him right now. We drove to the Uchiha apartment and Itachi carried Sasuke up the stairs while I brought up the wheel chair and the baby. We got Sasuke set up in his room and Mikoshina in her crib then I put a baby monitor in Sasuke's room and another in the living room. Itachi left for work and I started baby proofing the apartment.

A few hours later I heard Miko crying; well...didn't need the baby monitor to hear that. I ran into the room and Sasuke was holding her with a very distressed look on his face, bouncing her up and down.

"Everything okay?" I asked cautiously.

"She was fine then she just started crying."

"She's probably hungry."

"Can you make her a bottle?"

"I thought we decided you were going to breastfeed, the nurses said if you don't try soon she might not want to."

"I know, I just...don't think I can do it." That statement was something Sasuke would never say. Ever. Sasuke thinks he can do anything, and even if he can't he sure as hell won't show it. Is he okay?

"Yes you can. Do you want me to help you?" Her cries got louder and Sasuke just nodded. He was desperate. I crawled onto the bed with him and supported Miko as he pulled down his wife-beater over his nipple. She played with his nipple for a little while, but wouldn't latch. I could feel him getting anxious.

"Just give her a second." I said guiding her a little. Finally she latched and Sasuke let out a huge sigh of relief.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"I don't think I can do this." I saw a tear in his eye. A tear?

"All the baby books say that this could be difficult, we have to be patient. If you want, I could take some hormones, start producing my own milk, take some of the pressure off of you?"

"What cause you don't think I can feed my own child?"

"What? No Sasuke!"

"Or is it because you think I can't stay sober and I'll poison her?" Miko unlatched and started crying again, milk dribbling down her chin. I got a nappy and wiped it.

Then, lowering my voice, I said, "I wasn't thinking that at all, I was just trying to take the burden off of you and bond with my child."

"Well it's not helpful, it's inconsiderate." Sasuke's not a mean person; he's hard and can also be a jerk, but he never tries to be mean for no reason. That was mean. What is going on? I'm not gonna fight with him right now.

"Fine, do it all by yourself Sasuke. I'm gonna go back to doing what I was doing." I said getting up and leaving the room. I started putting protectors over all the outlets and Mikoshina would not stop crying. It's his problem, not mine. I then went to baby proofing the cabinets and she was still crying. Oh my god, he lectures me so much about me not growing up yet he has no clue how to deal with a fussy baby! Jesus Sasuke!

I went back into the room, Mikoshina was on the ground crying and Sasuke was on the bed, just staring into nowhere.

"Oh my god! Sasuke! What the hell?" He didn't answer me as I ran over and scooped up my baby, pulling her close to me hoping to soothe her.

"Sasuke, wake the fuck up! You could have killed her!" His eyes were just gone, so blank.

"Sasuke!" Nothing, didn't move at all. What is going on with him? I walked out of the room, baby in tow and set her up in her carrier. First he's all moody then I don't even know what that was. Whatever it was, it was terrifying.

Itachi didn't come home until late that night, so I didn't have a chance to talk to him. In the morning I got Miko out of her crib, set her up in her carrier and made breakfast for the three of us. Itachi was up first and started cuddling with her.

"Hey Itachi?" I asked

"Yes?"

"So something weird happened yesterday when you weren't home."

"What?"

"I left Miko with him, you know so they could bond, they haven't had much time alone. She started crying, I figured she'd settle soon and Sasuke had it under control, but she just kept crying. Well when I went to see what was going on... she was crying on the floor and Sasuke was just... non responsive. I didn't know what to do."

"Naruto, that's serious."

"I know, I'm really freaked out about the whole thing."

"Let me go talk to him." He said calmly, putting Miko back and walking to Sasuke's room. I cooked breakfast in silence for a couple of minutes then I heard a crashing sound. I turned around and heard Itachi yell,

"Get off your ass and go take care of your child!" Oh my gosh. There were more crashes and a thud.

"I am not playing Sasuke, get the hell up!" After a loud smack, Itachi walked back in the room, his hair disheveled, but otherwise, scary calm. I have never been more scared of one person in my whole life. Itachi is terrifying.

"He'll be out in a moment." He said calmly picking up the newspaper. Terrifying.

After a few more minutes Sasuke came in the room, hair uncombed, carrying a tissue under his nose clutching his stomach. He didn't say a word to anyone, not even Miko, and curled into a ball on the couch.

"Sasuke?" I asked. No response. I looked at Itachi, handing him his breakfast.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." He said not looking up from his paper. I took a plate over to Sasuke and put it on the coffee table.

"Your daughter hasn't eaten yet." I said calmly. Nothing. I rolled my eyes and went back into the kitchen, going to eat my meal.

"These eggs are crunchy." Itachi mused. I took a bite and tried not to spit them out in disgust. They were crunchy.

"Before this morning the only thing I've ever made in the kitchen is ramen, you're going to have to bare with me." I said wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Please don't let my brother or my niece starve in your care." He said taking a piece of toast and heading to his room. Yeah I'll try not to. I started to clean the kitchen and Mikoshina started crying. I haven't changed her diaper yet and I'm elbow deep in dishes.

"Sasuke. She needs a clean diaper then you need to feed her." No response. "Sasuke I know you can hear me, get up." He didn't move. Ugh come on! Yes, I knew having a baby was going to be tough but I didn't think I'd have to do this basically as a single parent. This is only our second day home from the hospital for Pete's sake! I put down the dishes and went to the bathroom to change her. Not a fun experience by the way. When she was clean I brought her to Sasuke, and forced him to sit up and nurse her. He protested greatly with no real actual words, but I finally got him to comply, making sure he wasn't going to drop her. I then went back to my dishes and watched him from a distance. I finished up quickly and went back over to him. He was slumped over, still holding her...crying. Sasuke was crying, tears just flowing, landing softly on Mikoshina's face. The world no longer makes any sense at all.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting on my knees and making sure he wasn't hurting her. She was fine, happy even, but Sasuke did not stop crying.

"Take her away...please. I don't deserve her." He sobbed handing her to me.

" _Sasuke_."

He curled back on the couch and threw the blanket over himself. He spent the rest of the day on that couch, barely moved at all, didn't eat a thing. I didn't know what to think so I did the only thing I could think to do. I did some research in the pregnancy and baby books Sasuke had. All his symptoms matched and were written clear as day. Postpartum depression.


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Come on Sasuke, it's time to wake up, we have a busy day today." A groan. Pretty usual response these days. "Suigetsu is gonna pick you up, you guys are gonna go to the gym while I'm at work, my mom's gonna come over and clean and take care of Mikoshina, doesn't that sound good?" He pushed himself further into the covers. "I brought you a bagel so you can take your medicine." Come on. Take the bait.

"Not hungry." He croaked out.

"You should really eat something, keep your strength up, Mikoshina wants to see you."

"She hates me." His brain is basically pudding right now. He has no idea what he's saying.

"Nonsense, she loves you." He reached out and took half of the bagel from me, pulling it back under the covers with him. I heard him munching. Okay progress.

"Aren't you excited to go to the gym with Suigetsu?"

"No."

"Come on ever since you started you've been looking great! Almost all the baby weight is gone!"

"Liar." Okay yeah, he's still a little pudgy, but he really didn't gain all that much weight carrying Mikoshina anyway. Suigetsu taking him to the gym is really just an excuse to get him out of the bed. I started to pull the blankets off of him, he protested. Finally I pulled them off and got him to sit up and take his medicine. He's only been on the medication for about a week now and Tsunade said it should be kicking in soon. Since then I've been in overhaul trying to get him to snap out of it. I've been sleeping here for a few weeks, basically living here, because I am so scared something might happen when I'm gone. It took a little while to diagnose him, then get his meds right, during that time it's just been easier for me to stay with him and care for him and Mikoshina while Itachi put in overtime. I have to go back to work today seeing as our savings are almost totally gone at this point. I really don't want to, but Itachi can't keep pulling double shifts forever. I heard a knock at the door and put a fake smile on my face trying not to let Sasuke know how stressed I was.

"Suigetsu's here, come on get dressed." I said leaving the room and answering the door. Suigetsu looked like shit, he was either high or coming down, I don't know, but he was all sorts of wrecked.

"Seriously Suigetsu?"

"What? I had to work last night, you try getting drilled all night and tell me you'd do it sober alright? How is he?"

"He ate half a bagel."

"Wow. I don't know how you put up with his shit man."

"He's just in a bad spot right now."

"Yeah, sure. Alright let me go get the princess so we can drag ass at the gym for an hour."

"No drugs, please."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your tiddies in a knot." He waved me off heading to Sasuke's room. Sigh, which reminds me, I need to pump. Sasuke can't breast feed on the medication and with Suigetsu taking him every morning, I really can't trust him to not get Sasuke messed up in his current state. I trust Sasuke, never Suigetsu. So now I'm on hormones to make me produce milk. Yeah, more than a little weird. I started pumping and my mom came through the door.

"I swear, I will never get used to my son doing that." She said bringing in groceries.

"Good morning to you too mother."

"Morning baby, my baby's baby. How is he?" She said putting down the groceries and picking up Mikoshina.

"He was better last night, woke up in a foul mood."

"The medication will kick in soon."

"I really hope so."

"I was reading my book on clan traits yesterday, it said that Uchiha have a 95% chance of getting postpartum after they give birth. I just wish we had known sooner and done something about it."

"I've been beating myself up about it ever since I found out."

"It's not your fault Naruto. And he didn't show any symptoms while he was in the hospital. There's no way you could have known." She said stroking my back lovingly.

"I guess so…"

Sui came in, basically dragging Sasuke with him.

"You couldn't get him dressed first?"

"Clearly not." Suigetsu flipped me off and took Sasuke out of the apartment.

"I wish Sasuke kept better company."

"At least they're willing to help when they can, my friends hear baby or postpartum and they go running for the hills."

"That Karin girl is crazy." She's just one notch higher on the crazy pole than you mother.

"That she is, what's you're plan for today mom?"

"Well I'm going to start with making sure your baby is fed, then clean this place up a bit, cook you guys a decent meal, maybe even bake a cake."

"Sasuke hates sweets." She got very, very angry. "And that's my cue to go to work, love you mom, see you tonight!" I said grabbing my stuff and running out the door. I drove to work and the first few hours were busy. Saturday lunch rush was a little crazy, but the tips were really good today. Near the end of my shift it finally started to calm down so I could take a break. I counted up my tips and I made almost eighty bucks. It was a good day. The bell on the door rang and Karin said I had one more table before I could go home. I shoved my tips in my pockets and went out on the floor.

Wow, now I know how Sasuke feels when I ambushed him at work. Shit.

Neji and his cousin Hinata were sitting at a table, talking over some family business probably. Oh man, my stomach just dropped. What the hell am I gonna do? Hinata looked up at me and smiled, which made Neji turn around. I guess there's no running away now.

"Naruto." Neji called.

"Oh hey Neji, how are you doing?" I have no idea why I decided to take a nice tone with him. He ruined my relationship.

"We are well. I heard about Sasuke's hospitalization, is he alright?"

"He's doing better, almost fully recovered." Physically, at least. Mentally? Not so much.

"And the baby?"

"My daughter, Mikoshina, she's doing very well, she'll be two months old in a few days."

"That's wonderful Naruto." Hinata said softly.

"Yeah, thanks. What can I get you guys to eat?"

"So when's the wedding?" Neji asked flatly. I felt myself ball my fists. Calm down Naruto.

"Actually we broke up a few months ago. Someone sent him an incriminating picture. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. I guess it wasn't meant to be." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're so full of shit Neji. Wait here, I'm gonna go get a different server, I can't deal with your bull shit right now, I have way too much going on."

"No need, we're leaving. Come on Hinata." Neji said standing up and walking out.

"I'm sorry Naruto, really. Neji can be cruel, you know that as well as I do." Hinata said standing up and coming to me.

"Yeah, I know. Take care." I said giving her a hug.

"You do the same. Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks." She left after Neji and I clocked out and went home. Ugh, I'm so angry right now, I feel like my blood is boiling. But I have to force myself to calm down, if my mom senses my apprehension I'll never hear the end of it. I opened the door of the apartment and my mom was cooking, chatting Sasuke's head off. I looked to Sasuke on the couch and he was holding Mikoshina, looking like he was actually listening to my mom although he wasn't looking at her. He seemed better. If only just a little bit.

"Hey guys I'm home, how's my baby girl?" I asked walking in and giving her a kiss on the forehead, but not taking her from Sasuke, he's finally showing compassion for her, I'm not gonna take that away.

"She's doing well." Sasuke answered for her.

"She looks really happy in your arms Sasuke. Look at you being a proud papa." I said with a big smile.

"Hn." he said with just a hint of a smirk. I left them alone and went to help my mom.

"He had a good day today, even picked her up when she started crying." My mom whispered to me. He usually just lets her cry while he slips further into his depression.

"That's so good, I'm glad."

"Maybe there's hope for the two of you after all."

"Okay mom, don't get carried away." I said handing her some plates.

"It's obvious you still love him, caring for him as he goes through this. It's above and beyond for a broken up couple. When he gets through it he owes it to you to try again." I do still love him, with everything I have, but with everything that's happened, everything that we've been going through, I just don't see that happening. Right now what's important is getting him back on his feet and making a good life for my daughter. She's right however... I do still love him.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Good morning Sasuke, rise and shine." Not this again. I just want to sleep, to waste away into nothing.

"You're gonna go to the gym with Suigetsu, then Karin's gonna come over with Juugo. My mom and I have to work today, but Juugo will help you with Mikoshina okay?" Same thing everyday. Wakes me up, tells me what he's scheduled for me that day, tries to get me to eat as he tells me about Mikoshina. Same thing every day, I don't want to do any of it.

"No."

"I have your favorite; Fresh sliced tomatoes. I think Mikoshina has picked up your habit of that; she loves to lick my fingers after I cut them. Like father like daughter right?"

"I'm not in the mood today Naruto."

"Come on, Suigetsu will be here any minute, don't you want to kick his ass at the gym? You love out preforming him." I sat up and ate a slice of tomato. It was the only way to get him to go away.

"See that's not so bad. Medicine too." He handed me the pill and a glass of water. I swallowed the medicine and ate another slice. Just leave me alone. I heard the door knock and Naruto disappeared to be replaced a few minutes later by Suigetsu.

"Alright princess, up and at 'em. We are gonna hit three miles today."

"Go away Suigetsu." I threw a pillow at him and put another over my head.

"Unfortunately that is not an option today. Your wife is already bitching at me this morning and the nine tails really freaks me out sometimes."

"He's not my wife."

"I'm sorry, your baby daddy, is that better? You know he basically lives here now right? Look he even put a cot in here! Alright put these on." He said throwing me some gym clothes. I did as I was told; Suigetsu dressing me is not a pleasant experience.

"If you don't get better soon he's gonna get you declared incompetent and steal your baby from you." He said tying my shoes.

"He's not like that."

"Whatever you say princess, come on let's go." He said helping me up and pushing me out the door.

"Have fun guys."

"Fuck off, your nagging is not appreciated." Suigetsu said flipping Naruto off and walking, well more like dragging, me down the stairs. We walked over to the university's activity center, and stretched before getting on the track and jogging about.

"So I did this private party last night, serious big wigs, and they all were like straight up freaks, do you know what a bukkake is? Disgusting, I had to take like four showers before I came to get you, I think Haku is traumatized, Garra said guys do that to him like once a week, I guess that's what makes him the big bucks, doing all the kinky stuff and shit." I increased my pace to get away from him; He struggled to keep up, but did.

"Hey now that you've had the baby and everything, you should come back! The money is real good again, Orochimaru had to renegotiate after Haku threatened to quit, he's only taking 65% now and the booze and drugs are free again so that's a plus. Apparently Garra can't do what he does unless he's lit up like a Christmas tree." I jogged faster, breaking into a run.

"Come on Sasuke, look at how well you're doing, another month of this the baby weight will be gone, and since you're not breast feeding anymore, look at your pecks, they're back to all their glory. What do you say Sas?" I started sprinting the rest of the three miles, wiping the floor with Suigetsu. Wow, that's really sad that he can't keep up with a depressed out of shape teme that just had a baby not too long ago.

"Alright you whooped my ass, let's get back. You know I'm really starting to think this postpartum thing is just a rouse to embarrass me." He said breathing deeply, his hands on his knees. We walked back home and Karin and Juugo were already there, talking to Naruto as they played with Miko on the floor.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"Even out of shape and unmotivated he's still putting me to shame."

"Sounds about right." Karin smirked. I walked over and picked up Miko, nuzzling my face into hers. She smells really good today. I handed her back to Naruto and went to take a shower. The water felt good, the steam made me feel a lot better. After my shower I went back to my bedroom to get back in bed, Juugo and Naruto were waiting for me, arms crossed.

"You're not going to sleep all day today Sasuke. You're gonna spend the day with your friends." I groaned, all I wanted to do was burry myself under the covers.

"Come on, at least to the couch." Juugo said taking my wrist and pulling me back into the living room.

"I don't want this." I said sitting on the couch and wrapping the blanket around me.

"But you need this, have fun with your friends today."

"Yeah. We're gonna have a blast!" Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Not too much fun, please? Juugo you're in charge. I won't be home till late, library then ramen house. Itachi won't be home till probably 10."

"We will hold down the fort!" Karin laughed.

"Sadly that doesn't inspire confidence, bye guys."

"Bye Naruto." Juugo walked over to the window and peaked out.

"Is he gone?"

"Almost Karin, he's getting in his car. And... He's gone."

"Sweet!" Karin said digging through her purse.

"What are you guys doing?" I groaned.

"We're having an intervention. Sasuke, you just had a baby." Suigetsu started saying putting a hand on my knee, "it's been tough on you... we know... but as your friends we can't-" He started cracking up laughing. "I'm sorry man haha I'm sorry I can't do this with a straight face ahaha!"

"Oh my god Suigetsu, you're useless!" Karin screamed hitting Suigetsu over the head harshly.

"Sasuke, you need to get better and coddling you Naruto's way is just not working." Juugo said.

"So we're gonna try our way!" Karin said pulling a bottle of vodka out of her purse. Suigetsu followed suit, pulling out two baggies, one with pills, one with a powder, and put them on the coffee table.

"Whoa whoa whoa. This is not what we agreed to, guys there's a baby here." Juugo said picking up Miko and pulling her away from the coffee table.

"You agreed you were gonna be the designated daddy for the day, we just didn't tell you what that entailed." Karin said clearing off the coffee table.

"You could throw off his meds, make him so much worse!"

"Or make him so much better, you don't know." Suigetsu said pouring some shots and handing me one.

"Come on Sasuke, down it, we're gonna day rage, just like old times." Suigetsu said taking a shot. I just stared at the glass, swishing it around.

"You don't have to do any of this really Sasuke." Juugo said as he bounced Miko up and down.

"It could make you better, don't you want to get better Sasuke?" Maybe... I at least know feeling like this isn't good. I just don't know how get out of this. Maybe this is the solution. I downed the shot.

"That's the stuff! Sasuke is officially on board! Lets do this!" Sui put out three lines of coke then did one, handing the straw to Karin. She did her line then passed the straw to me.

"Sasuke this is unnecessary, seriously, you're a dad now, you don't have to do this."

"He's also Sasuke Uchiha, this will help him get his mojo back." Maybe so. I took the straw and snorted the coke. I instantly got a rush; my heart started beating faster, like I was just violently shook out of my comatose state. Wow this shit is strong. It's like I just took a breath for the first time in months.

"Sasuke?" Karin asked uncertainly.

"Give me another line, lets day rage."

"Yes! That's what's up!" Suigetsu said jumping up and making more lines. And so we raged. Karin turned up the stereo and Sui started dancing on the couch. I woke up. Those horrible thoughts just sort of faded away. I didn't have to think about anything, no worries, no fears, no dark cloud looming over me. I felt the best I've felt in a long time. Suigetsu called up Garra, Sakura, and Ino and they raged with us too. I'm not really sure where Juugo went off to with Miko, but that was the last thing on my mind. All I cared about was continuing my high. We got absolutely trashed. At one point I think I remember having a three way with Sakura and Karin on the kitchen counter. Now that felt good. Thank goodness for cocaine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Good morning Sasuke. Time to wake up, I open at the library today, so we don't have much time this morning." I sat up and he gave me my meds and a glass of water. "Suigetsu has to open the ramen house, so he can't take you to the gym, but Itachi doesn't work until after I get off, so he's gonna spend the day with you. Here, we were out of bagels, so toast is gonna have to be enough." He said kindly, handing me a plate of toast. "Mikoshina bit the hell out of my nipple this morning, for someone that doesn't have any teeth, she sure bites hard. Okay, up and at 'em, I heard you guys are going to the park, sounds like fun right?" I didn't say anything to him, and he left the room. I took my medicine, which was enough for him, so he left. I honestly didn't care. I rummaged through a drawer in my nightstand and pulled out my stash of coke hidden in my glasses case. I'm almost out and it's only Tuesday, Sui doesn't work again until Friday, maybe Karin has some to spare. I did the line anyway. I sniffed hard, put the stash away and walked to the kitchen, toast in hand, eating it as I walked down the hall.

"Hey you're up." Itachi said with a smile as he played with Miko.

"Yes he is and I'm out, see you guys tonight, I'll bring dinner." Naruto said as he walked out the door. I heard Itachi set Miko down in her rocker as I opened the fridge. Hey, we actually have beer in here. Sui must have left it last night when he came over. I pulled it out and popped it open, downing half of it in one swig. I looked up and all I saw was Itachi's fist right before it connected with my face.

"Holy fuck man, what the hell?" I spit blood into my hand.

"What the hell? What the hell Sasuke? It's only ten a.m. and you're already high as a kite and trying to get drunk, that's what the hell!"

"Chill out, I'm out of bed aren't I?" I said walking past him and sitting on the couch, finishing my beer.

"Out of bed? You really think that's enough? When Naruto is busting his ass trying to take care of your kid, pay your medical bills, and keep this place a float even though you two are broken up and he isn't supposed to even be living here! Wake up Sasuke." Blah Blah blah. How many lectures do I have to get before he realizes I really just don't care? I laid back on the couch, just trying to enjoy my high.

"When was the last time you held your child?' I shrugged, twiddling with the hair on my chest. I guess my hormones are going back to normal, I haven't had chest hair in a long time. Not having man boobs anymore is really nice too.

"She's gonna forget who you are, do you really want that?"

"Whatever."

"Alright, get dressed, we're going to the park."

"Later."

"Now Sasuke." I didn't move, Itachi can suck it. He walked into my room and I heard rummaging. He came back with clothes and threw them at me.

"Get dressed."

"I told you later." I got a text back from Karin; she doesn't have any either. Ugh.

"I am not above beating the mess out of you. Get up Sasuke."

"You're an old sick man, what are you gonna do?" I said texting Juugo.

"The enabling stops here. Get up Sasuke." He grabbed my ankle, ripping me off the couch. I landed hard on my back, totally killing my buzz. Ugh fine, whatever. I got off the ground and put my clothes on. He threw shoes at me too and I put them on. He pushed me out the door and made me help him carry Miko and the stroller down the stairs. We walked across the street to the park and pushed Miko around for a few laps. I was bored to death. Then Itachi got a phone call. "Kakashi? No, I haven't had a chance to look at it, I'm at the park with my niece...wait so soon... well that means we're going to have to rethink our strategy... No I know... Yeah its just me with Sasuke today I can't come in... Uh yeah, yeah I can take a look at it... okay I'll call you when I'm done. Okay bye." He hung up the phone and glared at me.

"What?"

"Go take Mikoshina to the duck pond over there, she likes to watch them swim. I'll be right over there on that bench."

"Yeah, yeah." I pushed the stroller in the direction of the duck pond, out of sight of Itachi and I noticed a man in a black trench coat with red clouds on it sun bathing on a picnic table. A trench coat in early July huh? I rolled the stroller closer and realized it was Deidara, Orochimaru's drug dealer.

"Deidara?"

"Sasuke? Whoa! Look at you! I heard you had a baby, but man, back in shape already huh? You look great un."

"Thanks, I still have a few stretch marks, and the six pack is gone, but it's a work in progress."

"You should go back to hooking, lord knows Orochimaru needs you, there's a new club up town I'm supplying for, the Akatsuki, might put him out of business. If he had you back, I bet he'd pay you double." I'm never going back to Orochimaru.

"Eh I'm doing alright right now. Hey that reminds me, do you have a stash on you?"

"Do I have a stash on me? Please Sasuke, I'm always holding, what do you need?"

"Blow, and Molly if you have it."

"You got cash?"

"You can't float me a little bit?"

"And that's why Orochimaru is going under, he just gives away his merchandise to cheep hookers. But I'll make you a deal, heard you had a C-section so your hole is still tight right?"

"Yeah..."

"So I'll trade you, your services for mine." He winked, holding up a baggie with four red pills in it. I really wanted those pills.

"Alright." I said motioning to go behind the bushes. I pushed Mikoshina so she was safe under a tree a few feet away then went behind the greenery with Deidara. I looked around to make sure no one could see us and lowered my pants. Deidara spit on his hand, rubbed it on his dick then pushed into me. Man, it's been a long time since I've done this. I'm tight as fuck.

"Jesus Sasuke, the rumors are true, your ass does feel like heaven." He said thrusting into me. His dick wasn't bad, long, I would have liked more girth to really get off, but he was alright. We banged it out for a good ten minutes before he finally came inside me. I jerked myself for a few more seconds before I came too. Not the worst fuck ever.

"Damn it Sasuke, now I see why you get paid the big bucks." I zipped up my pants and turned back to him.

"Pills?"

"Yeah, yeah, my finest Molly and Blow un." He said reaching in his trench coat and handing me two baggies.

"You wouldn't by chance have a morning after pill on you would ya?"

"Don't want another one of those running around huh un? Well if the new one was mine I bet Naruto would never know. We do look a lot alike you know." He said with a wink.

"Do you have one or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, Tobi stole a whole box off a shipment not too long ago, I usually give them as freebies with the Molly, comes in handy more than you think. Here." He said handing me another pill.

"Thanks." I said walking to get Miko.

"We should make this a regular thing, I'm here every weekday around this time, selling to bored moms walking their babies and junkies that didn't make it home last night."

"Yeah, sounds good." I pushed the stroller back down the path and towards Itachi. If I push Miko around every morning, I can get lit up and make it seem like I'm making an effort, Naruto and Itachi will get off my case and I can better hide what I'm doing. Humm... that's not a bad idea.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." Time to get up. I rolled over and stretched. Man this cot is uncomfortable. Damn. I looked to Sasuke's bed and he wasn't in it. I instantly jolted up. Where is he? Oh god! Mikoshina! She's not in her crib! Panic set in, mindless, overwhelming panic. Where's my baby?! I sprinted to the kitchen only to see a sight I thoroughly wasn't expecting. Sasuke was... making breakfast...while baby talking Miko in her rocker...Umm... what's going on?

"Morning." He said to me, then turning back to the stove.

"You're... awake and making breakfast? Umm..."

"Umm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's really...nice Sasuke."

"Hey I'm a nice guy." It's seven thirty; Sasuke hasn't woke up before ten for the past month and a half, even less been up and about and relatively pleasant. Is he having a break through? Or a psychotic episode? Not sure I can tell the difference at this point.

"I smell French toast. Good morning everyone." Itachi said coming in and picking up Mikoshina and giving her a big kiss. "Sasuke? You're up? And... cooking?"

"Why is that so shocking? I used to cook for you all the time." Itachi walked around me and sat at his kitchen stool, giving me a weird look as he opened his newspaper.

"I'm gonna change Mikoshina diaper and get her fed." I said picking her up.

"I already did, I used the milk you pumped last night, hope that's okay." Sasuke said not looking at me, flipping the toast.

"Uh... yeah... I don't mind." I gave Itachi an 'I don't know what's going on' look and he shook his head. This is creeping me out a bit. Actually, a lot.

"Will you two stop giving each other odd looks? I just finally realized that I need to step up, pull my weight again. Isn't that what you wanted?" Yes, but this is scary.

"Yes, Sasuke, we are proud of you, thank you for this." Itachi said as Sasuke handed him a plate of French toast.

"You're welcome. After this I'd like to go to the gym is that's okay with you all. Suigetsu can't keep up with me these days and I really want to work on getting my six pack back, so I'll be gone for about two hours like old times." He said handing me a plate too.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine, have a good workout Sasuke." I said.

"I'll wash the dishes when I get back. See you in a bit." He said grabbing his keys, kissing Mikoshina, and walking out the door.

"He's up to something." I said taking a bite. Wow that's good. Who knew Sasuke could cook!

"You think?" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Maybe his meds are finally kicking in, he has seemed better in general lately."

"Maybe."

"You think something else?"

"I don't know what I think at the moment, but I'll let you know."

"Right." We finished our breakfast then I started my chores while Itachi took a shower and got ready for work. Sasuke came back from the gym as Itachi and I were sorting the bills before he left.

"That can wait, and that one. This one says final notice, we have to pay that."

"The interest on that one is crazy, I'd really rather not miss the payment if we can." I said handing him the unsubsidized loan bill.

"I don't want to miss it either, but as it stands, we're still short a hundred dollars for rent, and I haven't even touched electricity or the credit card yet." Man diapers and baby stuff is expensive. It would be really be nice if we had Sasuke as a third source of income like we planned, but well… that's not happening any time soon.

"That can't be right."

"Checked it four times." Sasuke went into his room then came back with a white envelope and handed it to Itachi.

"What's this?" Itachi said opening the envelope. It was cash.

"Finally got paid for that web design thing I did a few months ago." He said taking his shirt off and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

"I thought that job was fake." So did I.

"Nope, real as can be, I'm gonna shower before I take Miko for a walk." He said, closing the bathroom door and turning the shower on.

"He's definitely up to something."

"You don't think he's..."

"When would he have the time? We have someone with him 24/7."

"I don't know... he worked out at the gym by himself today, maybe that's it?"

"Not possible, he had to walk into the room to get the envelope, no way he had enough time to find an envelope, uncrumple the money and put it all nice in there like that, he just went in and got it. These bills are crisp and clean."

"How much is it?"

"Two hundred dollars."

"Maybe the web design is real."

"Or he cleverly only put two hundred worth of clean bills in the envelope and stashed the rest somewhere. Anticipating this." Well… I wouldn't put it past him.

"I'll search his room when I get back from work."

"Who is watching him today?"

"Karin."

"Oh, great."

"Better than Suigetsu, who brings beer to watch a baby?" Itachi ran his hand through his hair as he tried to think. "I'm not sure if this is better or worse than him staying in bed all day."

"He seems to be trying."

"Which is what he wants us to believe so he can do...whatever it is he's doing. You're gonna be late."

"Yeah, I know, I'm going. Maybe he's just finally turning the corner, the old Sasuke did everything he did out of love, no matter how grey the actual act." I said heading for the door.

"Even still, I'd rather him just tell us."

"He will, eventually, he always does. See you tonight."

"Bye." I walked out to my car and drove to the library. Work went by quickly, but I was overwhelmed by thoughts of why Sasuke was suddenly acting different. Itachi is naturally suspicious of him, but I don't want to go on a witch-hunt for nothing and ruin his progress. Ugh, yet another problem, I can't win.

After work I dropped by my parents house, I guess they bought diapers and clothes for Mikoshina that they wanted me to pick up. Sasuke would be pissed if I knew he I was taking handouts from my parents, but honestly he doesn't really have a say in the matter. Not in his current state at least.

"Hey mom, dad." I said walking in the door.

"Hey baby, long time no see." Mom said giving me a warm hug.

"I know, things have been so crazy lately, but it's summer so I'm trying to work as much as I can before school starts and I'm really pressed for cash."

"The Uchiha are pressed for cash, you have no obligation to support them." Dad said coming into the walkway.

"I have to provide for my daughter, and Sasuke's still pretty sick, I don't think he'll be going back to work anytime soon, assuming he still has a job when he decides he's ready, not like he got paternity leave or anything."

"How is he feeling these days?" My dad asked as we walked to the living room.

"Well he was up before me today, even made Itachi and I breakfast."

"That's good to hear, you said mornings were hardest on him."

"They are."

"And Mikoshina? How is he with her?"

"There's still the disassociation, which can be really scary. Some days he thinks she hates him, other days he acts like she's barely there. I am so scared to leave her alone with him. Man, I feel so bad even saying that."

"Well honey it's okay, you can say that to us, if anything you should tell us, you know we're here for you."

"I just... isn't that horrible? I can't trust my baby's father with his own daughter?"

"He's not in his right mind Naruto. But I can't stand you feeling so distraught like this. I think it's time to move back home, you and Mikoshina, if Sasuke wants to see her, he has to make an effort." My mother said kindly, putting her hand to my knee.

"Sasuke still needs me to take care of him too much... he's not ready."

"He's also not your boyfriend anymore, Naruto can't you see that this is not normal? That you are going way above and beyond what you should?"

"I still love him Dad."

"I've seen how he treats you, it's unkind, hurtful, I know his mental health is not ideal at the moment, but what about your mental health? You are so unhappy."

"I can't be happy when my family is going under." My parents sighed. I know deep down in my heart my parents are right, but now is just not the time. I'm not ready to move away from the Uchihas and maybe part of me still wants Sasuke to wake up and forgive me, have the life we planned to have... together. It's a pipe dream, but I'm still hopeful. I stayed and talked to my parents for a while longer, then I took the diapers and baby clothes from them gratefully and went home. I unloaded the supplies and went upstairs to the apartment. I walked in and it smelled like food. It never smells like food in here, I was literally gonna make 25 cent ramen for dinner tonight. That and Karin was watching Sasuke today, she can't cook.

"Sasuke?" I called my back to the door as I drug in the supplies.

"Wow that's a lot of diapers. Need help?" He offered, putting Miko on his hip and taking a few bags from me.

"What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Halibut, Miko and I went to the fish market today, met Itachi's old friend Kisame, he gave daddy some fresh fish and veggies, didn't he baby girl?" He said, voice turning to baby talk mid sentence as he put the diapers down and pinched Miko's cheek. She let out a happy squeal and Sasuke kissed her on the cheek. That's the most affection he's ever showed her. I was shocked by him for the second time today. He is most certainly up to something.

"Where's Karin?"

"Never showed up." He said putting Mikoshina in her rocker and going back to the oven to check on the food.

"What?!" I swear my heart stopped beating.

"Sent me a text, had an interview at the hospital for scribe position or something. It was fine, gave Miko and I some time to bond."

"All by yourself? All day?" Oh my god.

"We're both still here aren't we? You stress to much." I have no idea what's going on, but I'm totally freaked out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Forty seven, forty eight, forty nine, fifty." Oh man that felt good. Nothing like some pull ups to wake you up in the morning.

"Looking good Sasuke." A pretty blonde girl that is always at the gym at around the same as me said as I pulled up my shirt to wipe off the sweat on my forehead.

"Oh thanks." Then she winked at me. Oh it's so on. We had sex under the bleachers of the basketball court five minutes later. Not too shabby.

After my gym outing I went back to the apartment and showered. My head is pretty clear this morning, but getting through the whole day sober is not an option. It the drugs woke me up, snapped me out of my funk. Yes, I was raped, but I didn't have my sharingan up, I don't have the emotional backlash I would have had with it up. I'm okay, sort of. Yes I'm pushing it to the back of my mine and going to great lengths not to think of it, but I'm okay. For the most part, sure I'm putting myself in a constant drug filled haze, but honestly I haven't felt better than I feel right now since long before that day. I'm okay. I got out of the shower and Naruto was breastfeeding Miko, Itachi had already left for the day.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Take Miko to the park, stop by the market, head to the bank to pay a few bills, clean the house, afternoon stroll, then cook dinner and take care of Miko until you get home."

"Juugo gonna help you?"

"Nah, Kimimaro's in the hospital again, he's worried he's gonna lose the baby this time."

"Oh, well send him my regrets."

"Already did." I said putting a spit up towel over my bare chest and taking Miko from Naruto once she was done eating. I patted her a few times then she burped, spitting some undigested milk on the rag. Yuck.

"The baby weight is gone." Naruto said, trying not to ogle me.

"Six packs coming in nice huh? You wanna touch it?" I dared, wiggling my eyebrows. He had no idea how to react to that. Man it's fun messing with him. I laughed and bounced Miko up and down, taking her to my room to get her dressed.

"Hey Sasuke, can we talk?"

"Now?"

"Tonight maybe? Itachi is gonna be out of town on business with Kakashi, it will just be you and I, we could have dinner?" So this is going to be a serious talk.

"Yeah, I'll whip something up."

"We're still short on rent, don't get too fancy."

"I'm friends with the butcher Hidan, he owes me a favor, I'll see if I can score us some steaks. Now get out of here you're gonna be late for work."

"Alright. Bye baby girl, see you later Sasuke." He said kissing Miko and walking out of the apartment. I got dressed and took Miko to the park. We walked a few times around the park, letting her coo and get some fresh air, then I gave her a pacifier and set her in her stroller under a tree, smoking a cigarette while I waited for Deidara to show up. Finally he did, all disheveled and angry.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"The Akatsuki are all up my ass again, do this, do that, we need better product, why are your sculptures exploding? Ugh it's a pain in my ass, here's your list for the week un." He said handing me sheet of paper with names and addresses. Short list, small requests, I like it. I put it in Miko's stroller and pulled out a bottle of lube I had stashed in the diaper bag. Looks like baby oil, Naruto will never notice.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it." We went behind the bushes and I let Deidara fuck me. He was a little more rough than usual, probably getting out some anger at his new job. The Akatsuki are taking over the black market these days and turning the most powerful players in their fields.

Deidara, massive drug dealer and artist decorating their walls/errand boy. Kisame, biggest black market fish monger out there. Hidan, religious nut and importer of exotic and illegally poached meats. Kakuzu, underground money launderer that dictates prices and finds high-end clients based on their bank accounts. Then there's Sasori, the puppet master, who traffics under aged girls to work in said club. The club is run by the power three, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan; they are in some strange three-way relationship that I will never understand. This club is nothing like Snake Eyes. They throw lavish dinner parties for the wealthy, letting them keep the girls as party favors. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. The number of felonies they do on a daily basis is astonishing, and that's just what I've seen. But they run a tight ship, vet people, extortion, all of it. They sought me out via Deidara to help them butter up potential clients. Yup, I'm working for the Akatsuki now.

They pay me five grand a week to satisfy the underworld power players they've assembled and make the initial approach to new clients. It's a good gig. I get drugs from Deidara, a driver to take me around town and watch Miko while I work, I get tipped in fish and meat for my family, I get my bank accounts settled or at least due dates fudged, and I don't have to wear a demeaning G-string to do my job. It's working for me. And I'm starting to feel better than I have in a very long time. After Deidara had his way with me I took my feel good cocktail of drugs and, my drivers, the Zetsu twins, picked me up and we rode to the first address, the docks. I left Miko in their care and walked over to Kisame and Sasori's office. They were both in there mapping out their next import ship.

"Sasuke, good to see you. How's your daughter?"

"She's doing well, thank you Kisame."

"And Itachi? He's doing okay?"

"He is. You should really go see him, he misses you."

"We talk on the phone once a week or so. I've been meaning to take him to lunch sometime, but we just haven't been able to find the time. I sent flowers after his surgery."

"He loved them. Really. So what do you have in mind today?" I said changing the subject to the task at hand.

"How about a three way?" Sasori said, clearing off the desk.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said undoing my belt. Kisame stood behind me and bent me over the desk taking my pants off and rubbing lube against my entrance before penetrating me. Sasori got up on the desk, lifted my head up and slipped himself down my throat. I tried to moan with Sasori's cock in my mouth as Kisame wrecked me. His dick is really thick, kinda painful at that, but I've had rougher. He smacked my ass as Sasori made me deep throat him, grabbing my hair roughly. The fuck wasn't painful; it was just aggressive. All of the Akatsuki are aggressive in that way. They all want a piece of Sasuke and can't contain themselves when they finally get me. It's okay though, I really don't mind. Both of them finished at nearly the same time. That much cum being projected inside of me at the same time was more than a little off putting, but I dealt with it. They both pulled out of me and I felt Kisame's sperm dribble down my thigh as I tried not to choke on Sasori's spunk. _Eww._

"Man, had I known the Akatsuki was gonna treat us to an Uchiha, I would have joined them a long time ago." Kisame said as he zipped up his pants.

"Do either of you need anything else? Sasori did you still want to fuck me?"

"No Sasuke, I'm good. However, I'd like to take you to dinner tomorrow night, a high class dinner one of my colleges is hosting, I'd like to show you off as my new puppet. Are you free?" I'm getting paid by the Akatsuki to do whatever their allies want, a high-end dinner instead of a fuck, well that's just easy money.

"Yes, I can make that happen."

"Excellent, I can have your attire sent with Blac Zetsu tomorrow." I gave a courtesy bow and walked out of the office. Next on the list was Hidan's butcher shop. He wanted me to ride him as he spewed religious nonsense at me. Something about he loves his job because he gets to sacrifice all kinds of animals to his lord Jashin. Yeah, disgusting. But I got two porterhouse steaks out of it for tonight, so that's a fair trade off I guess. Next was going to headquarters for updates. Blanco Zetsu would not stop talking the whole drive, talking about Miko's poo and how it smelled today. He's a total freak, but his brother isn't a delight either. I guess he knew my grandfather and uncle, goes on about how he was right and the world doesn't deserve Uchiha. Yeah, creepy.

I went into headquarters and told them about Sasori's request, all expenses paid for me to go, now I have to figure out how to actually get away for it without Naruto getting suspicious. They want me to go on some other dates with customers tomorrow too, no sex required. Like I said, this is a good job. After HQ I made my final stop at the bank where Kakuzu works, to get paid and launder some money. I went into his office where he was doing some kind of paperwork.

"Sasuke."

"Kakuzu." I said closing the door as he unzipped his pants. I got on my knees and started sucking him off, hiding under his desk.

"So I've been going over your files, and the hospital basically owns you, a quarter million in debt for surgery and medication, plus your paying your insurance an outrageous amount to help you with the bare minimum. Emergency surgeries, experimental treatments, no wonder you're a pro."

"Mmmm humm." I hummed, my mouth full of his cock.

"I can funnel money through a private account, make it look like insurance decided to pay more for the surgery over an extended time frame, deposit most of your pay checks from the Akatsuki in there seeing as that's your most pressing bill."

"And the bogus job?" I asked, coming up for air then going back down on him.

"Congratulations you are officially a paid intern strategic engineer for Akatsuki International Technology Industries. Your first pay check sir." He said handing me a really real looking check. Oh my god it is real! I felt his dick get harder in my mouth.

"Scamming money really gets you off doesn't it?"

"One of these days during tax season I'm gonna have you spend the whole day under my desk, blowing me while I get my rocks off hiding money for people." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and went back to his blowjob.

So it's official, I now have what appears to be a stable job that will give me some cover from Naruto and Itachi, even more freedom. Yeah, this will work.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

Fifty-two dollars. That's it. Man I hate the ramen shop sometimes. Fifty bucks in tips for eight hours of work. Ridiculous! At least I get to go home and see Mikoshina's beautiful face. Even though it's possible I might be headed into the lion's den right now. I asked Sasuke to have a serious talk with me over dinner. He's been so much better lately, and it's killing me inside. I want to ask for his forgiveness again, see if we can make this work. But at the same time, I first need him to come clean and tell me what he's been hiding. I honestly have no clue what it could be, but Itachi seems to think that because he went from zero to 100 so quickly, it can't be good.

So I just want to talk to him, touch base with him, and see where he's really at. Yeah I know, we're not together and that's crossing boundaries. But he and I used to have an intimate relationship. We could talk to each other about anything. I want that back. I understand not telling Itachi stuff, but me? I really wish he wouldn't hide stuff from me. Whatever he has to tell me, I can take it. Maybe it's not even negative, he could be going to counseling and that's why he's feeling so much better, who knows. I sure don't.

Anyways, so here I am, about to walk into the apartment, to my possible doom. I took a deep breath. Here we go. I opened the door and it smelled amazing. Wow, what on earth is he making?

"Hey." He said from the kitchen not looking at me.

"Hi Sasuke, how was your day?"

"Good, we went to the park, the docks, the butcher, and the bank, Miko was a perfect angel the entire time."

"She is the best baby in the world, where is she?"

"In her crib asleep, she had such a good day she's all tuckered out."

"Oh? I won't wake her then. Food smells amazing. What are you making?"

"It's a surprise." He said with a wink. Why is he being all flirty lately? It's really throwing me for a loop.

"Oh... alright then." I said looking at the mail on the counter. I took the mail and opened it, hoping it was anything but another bill. It was a letter from the insurance company. I read through it and I was shocked. Oh my gosh.

"Sasuke! The insurance company looked at your case. They said even though you had a preexisting condition with your eyes, they've decided to decrease your payments and back pay a portion of your medical expenses. Sasuke, they're like cutting the medical bill we owe in half! This is amazing!"

He looked surprised then smiled, "Looks like we finally caught a break."

"A serious one. I can't believe it!"

"Come on let's eat." I smiled and helped him set the table. He set out salad and bread, then brought out steaks with mashed potatoes and sautéed tomatoes. Wow this is a spread. We can't afford this!

"Steak?"

"Porterhouse." He said taking a bite. I took one too; it melted in my mouth. Wow that's good.

"How did you-"

"I told you, the butcher owed me a favor."

"Some favor." He just smirked and continued eating. I guess now is as good a time as any.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go for it." He didn't look up at me.

"Well umm... Itachi and I noticed a change in you recently, and we're a little concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Yeah, so I just wanted to check in with you, see if you were feeling okay? Make sure everything was alright." He activated his sharingan as he searched for his words. After a few moments he deactivated it and looked up at me.

"Why is it so hard to accept that I'm finally getting better?"

"It's just so sudden, please don't get mad."

"I'm not mad. I was raped and I'm dealing with that. Then I had postpartum depression, it was real and hard, I'm not denying that. But you got me on medications and I'm better now. Really. I'm back. I'm good." Well yeah... you're back... in a totally different and concerning way.

"What about that envelope you handed Itachi the other day, where did that money come from?"

"I told you, a web design job." He took another bite.

"Sasuke, you told me you used to lie to Itachi with that excuse, to make it seem like you had another job so you could give him more club money."

"Well this was real." He was starting to get… annoyed.

"Okay, I believe you."

"No you don't."

"Where did the fish come from?"

"Itachi's old friend Kisame, he's a fish monger."

"And theses steaks? The bread? All of this? We can't afford any of this? Am I really supposed to think you got all of this for free?"

"No... I guess it is rather far fetched." He looked down, I extended my hand to touch his. He didn't flinch or pull back, just accepted my gesture.

"Sasuke, you can tell me what's going on, I won't judge, I just want to make sure you're okay." He pulled his hand away and reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope.

"I didn't want to tell you until I knew it was for real and that I could handle being back in the work force." He handed me the envelope.

"What is..." It was a paycheck, a real honest to god paycheck for three hundred dollars. He got a job? Like a real actual job? "Akatsuki International Technology Industries?"

"It's a paid internship to work as a strategy engineer. The money I gave Itachi was my signing bonus."

"I didn't even know you were applying for anything."

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up in case I didn't get the job or wasn't stable enough to stick with it."

"This is where you've been going with Miko everyday?" He nodded.

"There's a daycare at the office for employees, Miko even has her own nanny." I couldn't believe it; Sasuke really did all of this? He really stepped up in this way? My heart swelled so much with joy! I thought it was going to burst! I could have kissed him. This is exactly what I've been wanting.

"Sasuke, that's wonderful."

"It's a really good job Naruto."

"I can see that, no wonder you're so happy lately."

"Yeah. Umm... tomorrow they want me to go off sight, shadow a big wig that's gonna change strategy systems technology as we know it or something. Could you watch Miko? No day care when we travel."

"Of course, yeah no big deal, do your thing Sasuke." I said with a big smile. He smiled back, then continued eating. Now that he's stable again... should I bring it up?

"Something on your mind?"

"Well... yeah. You getting this job is a really good thing..."

"But?"

"Well... I guess, we need to make a decision then..."

"Wither you should continue to stay here and we work things out or you start thinking about moving out and we stay broken up." He finished for me. He knew exactly what I was about to say.

"I think you know how sorry I am, and that mistake has been killing everyday since. I completely understand if you don't want to try again. But Miko, she really-"

"I want to try again." I think my brain just exploded and leaked out my ears. What did he just say?

"You... you do?"

"Yes... but we need ground rules."

"Yes, of course, anything."

"You cannot talk about my past, you can't make me feel bad about it, or get to "feel your feelings" if it comes up."

"But what if..."

"Nothing Naruto." His voice was stern. I nodded, if that's what it takes.

"What else?"

"Neji-"

"Doesn't exist, he so much as looks in my direction, I walk away. No communication whatsoever."

"And teaming up with Itachi against me needs to stop."

"Yeah, done, not a problem."

"Okay." he went back to his meal.

"Wait can I say something?"

"Sure."

"We accept gifts from my parents, diapers, clothes, groceries, whatever, your job seems good, but it's still an internship, we're drowning in bills and any bit they give us will help us out of debt."

"Fine."

"And no more swearing in front of Miko, she's like a sponge, I don't want her to inherit your potty mouth."

"Wow Naruto."

"And no more cigarettes, I know you've been sneaking them. I found a lighter in the diaper bag." He raised an eyebrow.

"Not around Miko."

"You can't so much as smell like them around Miko."

"Fine."

"Do we have a deal?"

"What you want me to draw up a contract? Make it legally binding?" He laughed with that amazing laugh.

"How about we seal it with a kiss?" I asked standing up.

"I'd like that." He said pulling me down by my shirt and kissing me. I've missed his lips so much. This feeling I was feeling was absolutely everything I could have ever wanted. That night I slept in the bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note** : Hello my wonderful readers! It's been a crazy ride hasn't it? You know what I think we've been missing? A hot and heavy steamy sex scene! I promised lots of lemons didn't I? So warning this is pretty intense, proceed with caution! With love RxS

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"I'm not wearing this."

"Oh yes you are." Blac Zetsu said as he looked back at me in his rear view mirror.

"I think it will look quiet fetching, it matches the darkness in your soul Sasuke." Blanco Zetsu mused holding it up for me to see.

"It's a dress."

"Yup a silk one, with pretty straps, and a slit going all the way up the leg."

"I'm a boy."

"Who had a baby! You really thought it would be different? They don't call Sasori the puppet master for nothing. And just to make sure, you have a safe word right?" Blac laughed. Safe word? I guess I am having sex tonight after all.

"Yes, Sasori knows it."

"Good, you might need it." Oh great. I can't worry about that, I need to get back to the problem at hand.

"A silk black dress?"

"Better than nothing." I'm debating that.

"Heels too."

"The Akatski better pay me double for this."

"They're not, Sasori's picking up your tab for the night."

"As long as I get paid." I said, taking off my shirt and pants and letting Blanco help me into the dress as Blac continued driving the limo.

"My package is literally hanging out of this thing."

"I think he wants it that way." Blanco said putting a string of pearls around my neck. I can't believe I'm doing this. Blanco slipped a pearl and diamond bracelet on my wrist and put black stilettos on my feet.

"I can't walk in these."

"You'll figure it out."

"Take these, they'll distract you." Blac said putting three green pills in my hand. I've never seen these before.

"What are they?"

"Street name's Euphoria, combination of coke, molly, Viagra, and Xanax. Makes you feel relaxed, awake, hypersexual, and deliriously happy all at the same time." Oh this can't end well. I started with one and put the other two in the pocket of my... clutch purse for later. Okay this is excessive. We picked up Sasori and the limo drove us upstate. Before I really knew what was happening I was straddling Sasori and aggressively making out with him. Hypersexuality, check. Sasori hiked up my dress and fucked me in front of the Zetsu. I wish I could say I was embarrassed, but that stupid pill had me moaning like a whore the entire time. Even Sasori's small dick felt incredible.

"Whatever he's on, I want it for my girls at the club, tell the power three to give Deidara a call for me." Sasori said as he continued to pound into me.

"Sure can do boss." Blanco said with a giggle.

" _Ohhh_." I moaned loudly as I had a very intense orgasm. I love this fucking drug! Sasori kissed me again until he came too and then Blanco cleaned us both up. About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the dinner party. I was a little clumsy in the heels, but I managed, it helped that I didn't really feel anything but good. Deliriously happy, check.

Sasori paraded around the room with me on his arm like I was some prized pony or something. Normally I would have been apprehensive and on edge meeting all these people, twirling around and being shown off like I was artwork on display, but I was good. Relaxed, check.

After I was properly shown off, the ten-course meal started. That's when everything got a little weird, yeah more weird than a grown man in a skimpy silk black dress. All the men at the dinner had their 'pets' or 'puppets' sitting next to them and were feeding them. Some had pearl leashes tied to them, others made them eat off the floor like dogs. What kind of world have I just stepped into? Sasori on the other hand made me mirror him, as though I was his puppet and he was controlling me. Well at least I wasn't eating on the floor like a dog. The men discussed business, buying and selling girls mostly, the hot topic being how to actually get them across the borders. I was called upon to use my sharingan to solve the problem, a guy even offered me ten grand to take a weekend trip to his office in the grass nation and look over some plans for flaws. Sasori basically said over his dead body and said he'd pay me twenty grand not to tell any of them. Uh deal! It's amazing how these guys just threw money around.

After dinner the dates, pets and puppets, were escorted into another room to be "prepped" while the men talked privately. What prepped meant sort of really worried me. This freaky party is starting to give me the creeps. I decided it was best to just pop another pill of euphoria and let whatever is going to happen, happen. The other men in the room started undressing, taking everything off but their heels. The servants then wheeled in various props and odd shaped furniture. They started cuffing us to various objects and putting blindfolds on. I was bent over naked on a semicircular cushioned table and my hands were cuffed to my ankles as my stomach rested on the table for support. I was then blindfolded and rolled out somewhere.

Had I not had a raging hard on and been totally drugged out, I would have been panicking, but I chose to think of it as an exciting sexual experience instead. As I was being wheeled out I felt hands just touching me, groping, and grabbing my ass. When I stopped moving I felt something round being forced into my mouth and wrapped around my head like a gag. What the hell is in my mouth? I couldn't close it if I tried and I soon felt saliva dripping down, unable to let it stop.

"Just relax Sasuke, we'll treat you well." That was definitely Sasori's voice and I assumed his hand was the one that stroked my hair softly.

"Are you ready?" For what exactly? All I could do was nod cautiously. As soon as I did, whack!

"Nughmmmm!" My bare ass was just got whipped hard. I couldn't even scream properly with the stupid gag in my mouth.

"That's it, scream like the slut you are." That was definitely not Sasori's voice. I was whipped again.

"Mmmmm!" I can't tell if this is pleasure or pain. Another whip.

"Gahhmmm!" Wow this is intense. I felt my cock start to ache against the bench; the moans and screams of the other puppets filled my ears. I felt soft hands start to caress my behind then a cold lubed up finger enter me. Oh wow. The finger began to thrust into me spinning and moving around in rhythm. Soon another one was added, and the two began scissoring inside of me. Well at least that feels good. The second I relaxed into the pleasure the fingers were pulled out. Damn it.

"Nah uh uh, my puppet, there's still more in store for you." Sasori's voice said as something was then shoved inside of me and positioned against my prostate. I closed around it and I could tell it was come kind of toy, what I don't-

" _Mmmmmmm_." I couldn't contain my moan. It started vibrating in the absolute best way. Yes, _right there_. I felt my orgasm start to build. Yes. Yes! Then it just stopped vibrating. No!

"Oh no you can't cum yet my puppet. Not until you've sucked off all of these fine men." Sasori's voice said as the gag was removed. I swallowed my spit and quickly tried to regain my composure, but a dick was shoved in my mouth before I could.

"Now Sasuke, pay attention. You come before these men do and you will be punished, understand." How am I supposed to reply with- and now the dick's gone.

"Yes."

"Yes what Sasuke?" Umm?

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy." The dick, or a different dick, I'm not really sure, was put back in my mouth and I began sucking as the vibrator in my ass was turned on again. My own cock swelled up and soon became painful as I tried to hold off my orgasm. There's no way this guy was gonna come before me. I needed to cum, it hurt so bad to try to hold it off any longer. My body just reacted, and I came hard into the cushion of the table, my cock pulsing violently.

"Tisk tisk, Sasuke, I thought you would have held out longer than that. Oh well, I suppose I will just have to punish you." The dick in my mouth was removed as well as the vibrator and I felt several hands, maybe ten, touching me. They stroked my stomach, my chest, back and ass. No way this is my punishment. _Zap_.

"Nuhhhhh!" I yelled, my muscles clenching under everyone's touch. I was shocked. Like actually shocked with electricity right in the middle of my back. Oh god, oh god, what the hell?

"This will teach you not to cum without satisfying a seme first." A man said as I was shocked again on my ass. It only hurt of a second but man, it was for real. The anticipation of getting shocked was almost worse. I never knew when it was going to come or how frequent. This was on a totally different level than what I was used to. It was painful, yet the pleasure was so much greater. I almost _liked_ being dominated like this. It was...exciting. I was shocked five more times before my punishment concluded.

"Have you learned your lesson slut?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now show these men a good time cock whore." With that I felt a dick positioned at my ass and another pressed against my lips, many hands still roaming my body and grabbing my cock. In another second both entered me. This position didn't allow me to move at all, all I could do was just take it. It felt good, but I was really whoring myself out here. Every now and then there would be a pause and the dicks would feel different. I think I was being fucked by different guys after each pause. How many men were at the dinner table? Ten? Fifteen? Was I doing all of them? Well as dirty as this was, I can't say it didn't feel good. It felt amazing.

"I believe he's ready Sasori."

"Yes, I agree." My arms and legs were unchained and several hands picked me up and carried me off. I was then placed, my back against a chest, on top of a man who quickly slid his cock inside of me. My legs were then spread wide apart and held down by many hands. I was then kissed fiercely by a man with a beard, and a cock was put in each of my hands.

"You ready to satisfy the troops you whore?" The man who just kissed me said. I felt something slipped around my member; I think it was a cock ring. I could only nod as he kissed me again. Strong hands grabbed my hips and I was bounced up and down on the cock in my ass. I stroked the cocks as I was being slammed up and down repeatedly. Then a mouth was put on my own cock and I nearly lost all composure. Hands felt me up as they griped and grabbed me, I have no idea how many men I'm satisfying right now, but it feels incredible, naughty even.

"Moan cock whore." A strong voice commanded.

"God yes! Fuck me, fuck me like the dirty slut I am." The pills had completely taken over, I have lost all control and I just didn't care. This just felt so… liberating.

"Hey Sasori, let's make this kid air tight." I heard before my cock was released and another dick was shoved in my mouth.

"That's it, suck on it you slut. Get it nice and wet for me cock whore." I did as he slid himself down my throat and everyone continued to fuck me.

"Now that's a good slut. Alright guys hold on for a second." What are they doing? Everyone just stopped. Then I heard Sasori's voice in my ear, he must have been the one I was riding.

"Alright Sasuke, you're about to feel really full, just relax my puppet, we're going to try not to hurt you, but you must relax." What are they about to do?

"Okay." I felt a lot of pressure in my ass. Oh man they're really trying to stretch me. I heard a man grunt from above me. Oh my god! They are trying to stretch me with another man's penis while there's still a dick inside of me! Oh my god!

"Relax, almost there." The man on top of me said, putting a hand on my shoulder, using it for leverage. Suddenly with a loud pop, I just felt totally and completely full. Oh my god, oh my god. My stomach clenched hard as the dicks in my hand began moving again.

"Wow he's tight."

"Yeah, didn't think we'd be able to stretch him like this, look at him taking it like a champ." The man above me said as he began moving in and out of me. Wow this is a lot. A lot of cock to take all at once. I'm so full. So so full. I've never ever been stretched this far and I'm not tearing at all. I am literally just taking it. I am really fucking two dicks right now? I threw my head back in ecstasy and moaned in pleasure. This feeling was just too real. Too great!

"Jesus you feel good you dirty dirty slut. Tell me what I'm doing to you."

"Your fucking me, your making me moan like a slut, _mmm_ , you're filling me up, _I'm so fucking full."_ I wanted to cum, but the cock ring wouldn't let me.

"Please, please let me cum." I begged.

"Not yet, we're not done with you yet." I was pushed back into Sasori's chest and another dick was put in my mouth. All the dicks started to just pounding into me. I nearly passed out from all the pleasure. Then one of the dicks in my hand came. It started a chain reaction. The dicks in my ass, the one in my mouth and other hand, suddenly I was just covered in cum as the cock ring was removed and I could cum by myself without almost any further stimulation except the sensation of removing it. Whoa.

"That was amazing." A man said.

"I told you he was the best puppet I've ever had." Sasori said as he helped me up and removed my blindfold. I was absolutely covered in cum and my knees were so shaky. The maids helped me back into the other room and wiped me down. I changed into my street clothes and Blac Zetsu escorted me back into the limo. After a few minutes and lots of inappropriate questions from Blanco Zetsu, Sasori got back into the car, a huge smile on his face.

"Well Sasuke, how did you enjoy your first gangbang?"

"You set me up."

"Would you have done it had I told you?"

"Not for a measly two grand!"

"Oh well, maybe this will help ease your mind." He said as he handed me an envelope from his jacket pocket. I opened it and it was more hundred-dollar bills than I could count.

"How much is this?"

"Six grand. And that's just my gift to you. Zetsu." He said as Blac Zetsu reached in the passengers seat and handed him a brief case. "Every man in there just paid five grand to get a piece of you tonight." He said as he opened the case. It was filled to the brink with neatly stacked money.

"How much is that?"

"Sixty five grand." My jaw dropped. This was too good to be true.

"And what's your cut? How much of this am I actually taking home?"

"All of it." What?! "My payment is putting my friends to shame with my new puppet. Thank you Sasuke." He said closing the case and handing it to me. Whoa. Just Whoa. I'm not sure if I've ever seen this much money in my life. Even less be able to put in in my bank account. This is insane!

The Zetsu drove me home and when I got there I hid the case behind the fridge. No way I can deposit this much at once. It's better if I just keep it as a rainy day fund. After I hid it well enough, I took a shower. When I got out, Naruto was in the living room trying to soothe a crying Mikoshina.

"You're awake, here I got her. Go back to sleep." I said taking Miko from him and rocking her.

"No it's alright, I'm up. I didn't think you'd be back tonight. How was work?"

"Fantastic. Learned a lot." Half lies work for me. "We decided to drive straight through, no need to pay for a hotel, you know."

"I see." He yawned.

"Has she been fussy all night?" I asked giving her a pacifier and holding her close to my bare chest. She loved skin-to-skin contact.

"Yeah, I think she was missing you while you were away." She finally started to calm down.

"Come here dobe." I said pulling him close to me and kissing him. Man I missed his lips.

"Why is your hair so silky teme? It's like twice as smooth as usual and that's really saying something seeing as you have the softest hair I've ever seen." He said running his hands through my hair lovingly. Apparently, huge loads of cum is a fantastic conditioner.

"You're just hating cause you think it's sexy." I said handing Mikoshina back to Naruto and putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Well yeah, but seeing your hair up like that, sooo sexy." He said with a blush and a wink as he walked back into my room. I followed him grabbing his ass and leading him to the bed. I couldn't help it, he's sexy as hell!

"Okay horny, gimme a second, I have to put the baby down." He put her in her crib and kissing her. He then crawled under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's make another one." I said kissing him. So the pills haven't exactly worn off yet. After all that I'm still horny for Naruto. That is really saying something.

"Another baby? How about we take care of the one we have first?" He said with a laugh, kissing me on the cheek.

"Doesn't mean we can't practice right?" I said reaching in his boxers to play with his cock.

"As much as I want to right now, I have to open the library in the morning, plus I want our first time since getting back together to be really special." He said kissing me again. Sigh, I don't think this erection is going away any time soon…

"Okay." I said spooning him and kissing his neck until we both fell asleep. I might be living a double life, but it's a fuckin fantastic double life. I have my man back, my baby, and I'm making a fuck ton of money. Everything I have ever wanted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note** : Sooo… last chapter. Things got a little…intense! So my question to you, my wonderful readers, do you want more Sasuke/Akatsuki action? If so, with who? Was the BDSM too much, should I dial it back a bit? Or to you want me to elevate it and get down and dirty with the freaks next time? The choice is yours, pm me or write a review (Guest reviewers with no handle will not be considered) Let me know within the next few updates, and I'll see if I can work something in. Thank you my wonderful readers, you're the reason why I update so fast! With love, RxS

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

Sasuke and I have been back together for three days and honestly it's been the best three days ever. I missed kissing him. I missed showing him affection. I just missed Sasuke. So much. I love him, all those feelings I had towards him are just back and so much stronger. So here we are both of us have the day off, Itachi is still out of town, and we've just spent most of the morning cuddling and kissing. We haven't had sex yet... I guess you could say I'm a little nervous. I mean a long time ago we had discussed me bottoming for Sasuke after he had Mikoshina. We used to have absolutely mind-blowing sex, but this could change our entire dynamic... I guess what I'm saying is Sasuke has always been the more masculine of the two of us. He's like two inches taller, the aggressor, like when he had that stair off with Neji. I'm not saying I'm feminine when compared to Sasuke, hell no! No! Same level of masculinity; just a different dispersion of testosterone.

But when I was with Neji I was always treated like the woman in the relationship, inside and outside of the bedroom, just because I was the bottom. And honestly I think I'm like ten times more masculine than Neji. If you could see how much I was bench pressing before I started breast feeding, I mean it would shock you. Seriously. Neji can't lift that much. Okay, I'm not really making my case here. But what I mean to say is that with Sasuke, we're both just two guys, the power roles weren't totally defined. He took on some roles because he was pregnant and it made sense I took on others because that's just what worked. We didn't even have to discuss stuff like that, we just made it work and we were both happy with the result. It was good.

But now things might be different. I don't know, I guess it was kinda nice being the man every now and then. I'm worried that ship has sailed. That's the biggest reason why I'm hesitating to have sex with him. That and I'm scared to bring it up to him because that's an easy slippery slope to talking about his past. Man this is hard. Like right now, he's spooning me, kissing my ear, humming softly, erection digging into my back. It's not as though I don't like it, in fact I love it, but ever since we got back together, he's been spooning me, not the other way around like we used to. It's stupid, I know, it's not like I'm unhappy being spooned, I'm just...worried this could turn out like Neji...

"Are you okay dobe? You've been kinda quite."

"Humm? Oh yeah I'm fine teme."

"What do you want to do today?"

"We should probably get out of bed, make brunch or something."

"Or we could stay in bed all day, and not sleep." He breathed into my neck biting me softly as his hand traveled underneath my boxers. He pushed himself further into my back, making sure his erection was known as he purred into my neck. Mikoshina started to stir. Oh thank god.

"I should get her." I said moving a little bit, he held me tighter in his grasp.

"She's fine, she has a clean diaper, she's not crying, you don't have to run away from me."

"I'm not running away from you."

"Mmmhmm." He said turning over and getting up.

"Wait, Sasuke."

"I gotta pee." He said walking out of the room. Great now he's ticked.

"Good morning baby girl, someone slept well last night." I said picking her up out of her crib, kissing her, and taking her into the living room.

"You wanna have breakfast or something?" Sasuke asked after leaving the bathroom.

"How about a picnic, maybe at the park?"

"Leave it to you to be super romantic." He said kissing our baby. "I'll make some sandwiches." He walked around me into the kitchen and started making PB and J's.

"I'll get her set up in the stroller and get a blanket."

"Hall closet."

"Thanks." I walked over there and got an old blanket and packet a few things, an umbrella, some drinks, pacifiers and Mikoshina's fox stuffed animal. The three of us then got dressed for the day and walked over to the park. It was a beautiful day; Sunny and warm. We made a few rounds around the park before we found a nice spot under a tree. I fed Mikoshina while Sasuke put out the spread for lunch.

"You know somebody's birthday is next week, hint hint wink wink." He said as he nonchalantly drank his soda.

"Oh really old man? Huh? Totally forgot."

"Old man? Dude I'm turning twenty two."

"Dude that's old." I chuckled.

"I'm literally like three months older than you."

"Yeah, you're ancient, what a cradle robber." I said playfully rolling my eyes up at him as he leaned in to kiss me.

"So are you gonna get me a present or what?"

"That depends, what do you want?"

"You." He mused kissing me again.

"Hummm... maybe."

"Any chance I can get my gift early?" He said with a wink, I smacked him playfully in the chest.

"Why are you so horny lately?"

"Why are you trying so hard not to have sex with me?"

"So you figured that out huh?"

"No, just turning me down while we both have hard ons is just a normal thing for us."

"You just had a baby." Damn that is not what I wanted to say.

"Yeah, three months ago. Are you repulsed by me or something?"

"How could I even get a hard on if I was repulsed by you Sasuke? Seriously, you might be the sexiest man alive."

"I know." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, putting his hands behind his head and resting his back on the tree behind him.

"You're ridiculous." I said, not being able to contain my blush.

"So what's the deal? You're breastfeeding? Scared of squirting me or something? Cause that could be hot."

"No perv, but thanks for bringing that up, hadn't thought of that. Something else to stress about."

"So you are stressed about sleeping with me. Why?" I put Miko on the blanket and snuggled into Sasuke's chest, taking his hand.

"I don't want to tell you because it might bring up some things we agreed not to talk about."

"Are you gonna make me feel bad about it?"

"Of course not."

"Is it gonna make me mad?"

"I hope not."

"Alright lay it on me."

"Remember how we talked about maybe me bottoming after you had Miko?"

"You don't want to anymore? Naruto if that's what's holding you back, fuck it I'll do it, no biggie."

"Language Sasuke!"

"Oh shit, sorry, crap...fuck." I put my hand over his mouth to stop the word vomit from his potty mouth. Yes, potty mouth, I spend a lot of time baby talking these days.

"Why are you so vulgar?" I laughed.

"It's Suigetsu's fault, he made me this way."

"Oh my gosh Sasuke."

"So is that it though? Because seriously, if you're not comfortable with it anymore, that's totally fine."

"No, it's not that. I actually really want to, it's just... _my past_ is stopping me this time."

"Neji." He sneered.

"Yeah..."

"How is he ruining my relationship this time?" He asked putting a hand to his temple.

"It's just... I don't know when I bottomed for him... I felt... emasculated. Like I was the more feminine one because I was in that role."

"And you're worried you'll feel that same way with me."

"I don't want us to be like that."

"You don't think I feel a little bit emasculated when I bottom for you? Or anyone for that matter, since you brought up my past. But then I think 'oh man, this really feels good', and then you pull out and I think, 'huh, yeah I still have a penis, still a man.' Then go do push ups or something. It's not a big deal Naruto, if it feels good do it. I'm not gonna think you're a girl for being in the position you actually enjoy being in during sex." Wow, I didn't think he would respond to it like that. I kind of forgot that he might have a real opinion about it because he might have been in a similar situation of being emasculated. I just thought he's just so manly surely it can't have any issues like that. But he did used to take that position for a living, how could he not have thoughts of that? Man, I'm so stupid for even thinking it could go that way with Sasuke. That's why he's so much better than Neji, in every way.

"Why are you so amazing?"

"Cause I'm Sasuke." He said with a smirk. I couldn't hold back, I climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. He put his hands on my ass and we just made out. I love him so much. We kissed and kissed until we heard someone cough to get our attention. I looked up and it was Deidara. He was my art TA in high school, well till he got fired for exploding sculptures or something. I haven't seen him in years, Shikamaru said he saw him a few years back dealing drugs, but I didn't believe him, but now, looking at him, he definitely has a staving artist look. What's with the trench coat with red clouds?

"You two trying to make another one or what un?" He laughed as I got off of Sasuke and shook his hand.

"Something like that." Sasuke muttered as he stood too.

"How have you been Deidara? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Awe yes the exploding sculpture incident, it has been a while. But I'm good, actually getting paid for my art now un."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, and you know dealing a little on the side to keep the lights on." He said with a wink. Way to tell the President's son about that Deidara. "What's up Sasuke?" He shook Sasuke's hand.

"You two know each other?" I asked. Sasuke glared at him and Deidara's expression said he totally screwed up. Deidara must have been Sasuke's drug dealer or something.

"Yeah, he uh used to supply for Snake Eyes." Sasuke said reluctantly.

"Ohh...cool." Way to have a positive reaction Naruto.

"Yeah, so is this your kid?"

"Yeah, her name is Mikoshina." I said picking my daughter up and holding her so Deidara could see her.

"Wow, no wonder you two are trying to make another one, she's gonna give you two hell when she grows up, boys will be breaking down your door."

"Yeah, that's what we're scared of." I said bouncing her up and down as she began to get fussy.

"She'll probably calm down a bit if you push her in the stroller for a minute." Sasuke commented.

"Uh yeah, yeah, okay, I'll be right back. It was good to see you Deidara." I said as I put her in the stroller and wheeled her along the path. When I got a little far from them I looked back and Deidara handed Sasuke a piece of paper and walked off. Why would he do that? At least it was paper and not drugs, but still. Miko calmed down after a few minutes of pushing her around and I strolled her back to Sasuke.

"What did he give you?" I asked. I figured if I was suspicious I may as well confront him now.

"Oh this?" He asked pulling the folded piece of paper out of his pocket then putting it back, "He wants me to ask my boss if he can do some pieces for the office. You know starving artists, always trying to get someone to buy their terrible pieces."

"Ohh..."

"Yes he was my drug dealer, past tense."

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like me questioning you."

"That's not it, I get it you're suspicious, which I don't like, but just believe me. Okay?"

"Yeah, I will." I said solemnly.

"Come on dobe, it looks like it might rain, lets get going."

"Yeah, okay teme." I said helping him with the blanket. I put my arm around him and we both pushed Mikoshina out of the park.

"So I was thinking we could have a small party for your birthday, maybe grill at my parents house or something?"

"Have you told your parents about us getting back together yet?"

"Maybe..."

"Really?"

"My mom called me on my way home from work last night, I couldn't exactly not tell her."

Sasuke laughed, "What'd she say?"

"She squealed for about ten minutes then overwhelmed me with I told you so's."

"At least one of your parents is excited."

"My dad just needs time."

"Did you ever tell him how we broke up?"

"You wanted me to tell The President of the Land of Fire that I was dumped because I had a drunken one night stand with the person who shall not be named?"

"Well… no, but what did you say?"

"Mostly just that I was an idiot and I screwed everything up. You know, between the nasty snotty tears and all that good stuff."

"You didn't screw everything up, Neji did." Wow, did Sasuke really just say that?

"Wha… what?" He shrugged.

"You were drunk, drunk shit happens, it was Neji's damn fault for lusting after you so hard."

"He's just jealous of you... Cause you're a total hunk." I said with a wink.

"Damn straight." We carried the stroller up the stairs and when we got inside, put Miko in her play pin and sat on the couch.

"How do you think Itachi's gonna take it?"

"Well seeing as he likes you more than he likes me and he didn't even accept the breakup in the first place, I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Sasuke said laying on his back on the couch.

"You know he loves you." I said laying on top of him and giving him a passionate kiss. I intertwined my legs with his and started to trace the outline of his forming six-pack as I continued kissing him. His C-section scar is almost gone too. Wordlessly I moved to his neck and began sucking softly on his sensitive area feeling him get aroused underneath me.

"Don't tease me dobe." He moaned, grabbing my butt.

"I'm not teme." I said unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them down slowly. He smiled and removed my shirt then his hands went right back to my butt, slipping them under my boxers this time.

" _Mmmm_." I moaned as he squeezed me roughly, grinding our clothed erections together. I took off his shirt next, attacking his perfect pecks and nipples with kisses and bites.

" _Naruto_." He breathed under a particularly rough bite, grabbing my hair slightly. I continued kissing him lower and lower until I was at the top of his boxers, removing his pants completely. Mikoshina cooed and giggled and I was suddenly brought back into reality.

"We can't do it in front of our baby, she'll be traumatized."

"She's three months old, she doesn't know what she's seeing." Sasuke said pulling me back on top of him and kissing my neck roughly.

"Sasuke!"

"Fine, but we're doing it in Itachi's room." He said slinging me over his shoulder and getting up with me in his arms. Oh come on Sasuke, I have like fifteen pounds of muscle on you! Put me down! I couldn't help but laugh as he carried me aggressively across the apartment, grabbing the baby monitor off the counter and stuffing it in his mouth, and then nearly kicking down the door of Itachi's room.

I've never actually been in Itachi's room. It was kinda dark, decorated black and red, just as neat and tidy as Sasuke's used to be before I moved in. Sasuke basically threw me on the bed and attacked me like a wild animal, nearly ripping off my jeans and boxers, kissing me all the way down to my belly button. He started going lower and lower, adding in sucking and biting, as he ignored my engorged cock and moved to my inner thigh. He bit hard as one of his hands started playing with my balls.

"Oh wow." I said as he licked the bite softly. Being devoured by Sasuke, definitely not the worst thing ever. Jesus he's hot! He spread my legs apart and buried his face in between them. I gasped.

" _Sasuke_!" His tongue was inside of me and it felt so... Wow. _"Uhhhh… ohhhh, Sasuke, yes!"_ He continued even stronger, expertly slipping in and out of me and then all the way around my rim. I almost couldn't take it; it sent shivers down my spine. His tongue was then replaced by a finger as he came back up to suck on my balls. The sensation got me whole heartedly excited. I wanted him, so bad. He took special care to stretch me as he added a second and then a third. It's been so long since I've done this, but god, his fingers were like magic! I can only imagine what his dick feels like. The second he took his fingers out I pushed him on his back and took his entire cock in my mouth.

" _Ugggh, yes, Naruto."_ He purred as I began bobbing up and down, his hips matching my movements. "Quit teasing. I need you." He said pulling me up so that my lips were on his and rolling over me so that I was on my back, legs wrapped around his waist. I rolled over just enough to get to my jeans a few feet away, and get a condom out of my wallet.

"You have me." I said handing it to him. He ripped it open with his teeth, like a kid on Christmas morning. My dick twitched as I witnessed possibly the sexiest thing ever. How can someone be that sexy putting a condom on? I pulled him closer to me as he positioned himself at my entrance. He looked into my eyes as he slowly pushed himself inside. Wow he's big. Oh my gosh yes! Wow, just wow.

"Are you okay?" He asked, one hand slipping under me, the other reaching for the bedpost to get leverage.

"Yeah, just give me a second to adjust, you're really big Sasuke." He smiled and blushed then kissed me again until I felt comfortable.

"Okay." I said coming up for air from the kisses. He slowly started moving and I let out a throaty moan. Wow he feels amazing. He began moving his hips back and fourth, slowly, making sure I felt every inch of him. It drove me wild.

"Harder Sasuke." I moaned. He was teasing me.

"Patience Naruto." He said increasing his speed just a little bit...

"Mmmm _right there_." I threw my head back in pleasure as he grazed my prostate. "Sasuke please." I begged, the anticipation was killing me. He lowered his head into my neck and began sucking, making a hickey. I wrapped my legs stronger around his, willing him further into me. He smiled into my neck and began moving faster. I almost lost it then and there. He just felt so incredibly good. He picked up speed even further, making me see spots. His muscular body, his strong thrusts, his overwhelmingly incredible smell; it was a lot of stimulation. The fox inside of me lost all control. He's always loved Sasuke, since the very first time he caught a whiff of his scent, the fox has been head over heels with Sasuke. But now, getting this much Sasuke, in this way, well, Kurama couldn't exactly contain his excitement. I felt myself scratch Sasuke's back… hard.

" _Mmmmmmm_." He moaned through gritted teeth, continuing his thrusting.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I said looking up at him, trying to leash the fox.

"Don't be, it was hot." He purred, activating his sharingan and capturing my lips in an aggressive kiss. Our love making turned heated, even a bit rough. The fox screaming in my head how much pleasure it was having. Sasuke pounded into me, adjusting his angle slightly to hit my prostate directly.

 _"Sasuke...yes ohhhh... ohh Sasuke!"_ I moaned as I came. He came a few seconds later, collapsing onto my chest, out of breath.

"Why have we never done it like this before?" He breathed, pushing his sweat glossed hair out of his eyes.

"Because you were pregnant."

"That was incredible."

"Yeah... earth shattering." I said laying my head back and pulling his head to my chest, still trying to catch our breath.

"I love you." His eyes were genuine, the way he looked at me. Like I'm the only person in the world for him. He really does love me.

"I love you too Sasuke."


	25. Chapter 25

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hey babe, can you give me a ride to the coffee shop on third before you head to work? I'm meeting Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin."

"Yeah, no problem, but I'm running kinda late, would you mind changing Mikoshina for me?"

"No problem." I got her out of her crib and took her to the changing table. She was not having a good morning. She cried for almost three hours straight last night, waking Itachi, who was already furious at us for going in his room; I can only imagine how mad he would have been if he found out what we actually did in there. So I was on baby duty and absolutely exhausted. I changed Miko while she was screaming her lungs out and got her dressed for the day.

"Here." I said handing her to Naruto as he finished putting his uniform on.

"Oh no, she is your child today." He said trying to hand her back.

"You still have to feed her."

"I pumped last night, give her that." He said putting the crying baby back into my arms and walking into the bathroom.

"If you don't shut her up I will." Itachi called from behind the closed door of his room.

"That's your beloved niece you're threatening!" I growled.

"Yeah and she's getting on my beloved nerves!" Jackass. I bounced her up and down to calm her and you know what I got in return? Spit up on. Oh my god. This was seriously like the last clean shirt I had.

"Naruto I need to borrow a clean shirt, Miko just spit up on me... again."

"I don't have any, I've been inside outing semi dirty shirts all week." Oh my god. Naruto that's disgusting! Does no one do laundry in this place any more?

"Itachi?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Come on stop being a dick."

"Language!"

"Not my problem you can't keep your shit clean!"

"Language!"

"We fuckin heard you!" Itachi called down the hall as he came out of his room and threw a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back at me.

"Now was that so hard?" I said handing him Miko while I put the shirt on. It was like three sizes too small. You have got to be fuckin kidding me. Itachi you have two inches and like thirty pounds on me, in what world would you ever even wear this shirt?

"Wash your shit!" He menaced handing her back and walking away.

"Does anyone care about their language in this house!" Naruto screamed.

"No!" Itachi and I yelled as we went our separate ways. I gave Mikoshina her pacifier and she spit it out to the ground and started screaming again. I can't do this anymore. I just put her in her carrier and let her cry it out until Naruto and I were ready to walk out the door. Yeah, great parent award goes to the guys who just let their daughter cry until she's blue in the face. As we left the apartment I felt our neighbors glare at us. _Oh bite me_.

I loaded her in the back seat and we got on the road, and the motion seemed to soothe her a little bit. We drove up to the coffee shop and Naruto got out of the car to help me with the car seat and see me off. He kissed her, then me, and told us he loved us and we'd see him tonight. I told him I loved him too, and gave him another kiss before he drove off. I turned to walk in the coffee shop and my friends were sitting on the patio, shocked looks on their faces.

"Look, I will explain everything after I get some coffee, I need it more than life right now." I said putting Miko next to Juugo and turning to walk in the shop.

"Nope, take mine, mocha double shot, haven't even put sugar in it yet. All yours, sit." Karin said, pushing her coffee towards the empty seat. Eh, I was gonna order that anyway. I sat down and they all gave me crazy looks. I just about chugged the coffee before I spoke.

"Yes, Naruto and I are back together."

"No shit! How the hell did that happen?" Suigetsu asked punching me on the arm.

"Umm... I was high... I cooked him steak... uh... I don't know, I guess I was just sick of being mad at him." Kinda really missed him too.

"Oh my god Sasuke! When were you gonna tell us?!" Karin screamed.

"Uh...now?"

"Well I'm happy for you guys, glad you could work it out." Juugo said with a smile, sipping his coffee.

"This is insane! You seriously hated him? You can't just forgive him!" Sui said. I just shrugged.

"I don't forgive him, it still makes me angry, but why continue being miserable? He and I are good together. Plus chances are I'm gonna do something unforgivable and then I have leverage to force him to fake forgive me later too." I said taking another drink.

"Something unforgivable being?"

"Oh just working for the Akatsuki or something like that." Their jaws dropped for the second time this conversation.

"You're working for them? Seriously?" Suigetsu fumed.

"Yeah, guaranteed five grand a week to butter up potential clients and partners. Not to mention the private request money is ridiculous."

"Okay, so you're getting back with your ex, getting a fucking amazing job, all while your friends are left out in the dark and the cold?" Karin asked.

"I texted you."

"No you didn't." Juugo sneered.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You know the Akatsuki is fuckin' putting Orochimaru out of business? Something about how their place is so much cleaner and classier, the whores there are more refined and expensive."

"Well… that's because it is and they are."

"Dude! Orochimaru lowered our prices, is keeping the same cut for himself and is just letting any scum in that's willing, the place is turning into a shit hole, where's your loyalty?"

"Loyalty? He fired me."

"Not to him! To me! Where's my job at the Akatsuki?" Suigetsu screamed. Oh... Oh!

"Well it's sort of an exclusive crowd man, I was literally hand picked through the grape vine, but I mean, Kisame is having a yacht party this weekend, I can see if I can get you a server gig, see if they like you..."

"I'm in."

"Me too!"

"Me too!" Juugo and Karin said excitedly. Well... okay then.

"I didn't realize you all were so unhappy."

"Look now that I'm a scribe at the hospital I get treated like shit by shitty doctors and have to work shitty hours. I don't want to go to my awesome weekend job just to be treated like shit and get the shit beat out of me for almost no pay too. So yes Sasuke, hook it the fuck up." Karin said bluntly.

"Please." Juugo said equally as blunt.

"I'll see what I can do." I said taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one, offering the box around the table. Everyone took one and lit up. Coffee and cigarettes, nothing better after the morning I've had. Although I did have to tell Suigetsu several times to blow the smoke away from Miko. I'm breaking every rule Naruto's given me; the least I can do is not let my daughter get lung cancer from my cigarettes. I put a blanket over her carrier just to make sure.

"Any plans for your birthday?" Juugo asked.

"Eh not really, barbecue at Naruto's parents house, you guys can swing by if you want."

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't think I'm welcome there after I broke that super expensive painting in the living room at the baby shower." Suigetsu laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm out too, I get the sense Kushina really doesn't like me." Karin said.

"Juugo?"

"It would kill Kimimaro if I went without him and he's still stuck in the hospital."

"Wow thanks guys, giving me no buffer from the in laws at all."

"Yeah, uh no. But... afterwards, there's gonna be a rave in an abandoned warehouse on the east side, we should go." Karin said. Well... I could get Naruto's parents to watch Mikoshina for the night...

"Sure, let's go."

"Sweet!"

"That's what's up!"

"Yeah I'm in." We laughed for a moment before my phone rang.

"Zetsu what's up?"

"Can you do a lunch date with Hidan? He wants to go over this weekends menu, get your opinion, maybe a quickie while he talks your head off about religion."

"Yeah, I can, nothing like zebra steaks and a religious nut talking crazy."

"Good, oh and Deidara wanted to know how the Euphoria was, should he make any changes?"

"Yeah, less Viagra! That stupid thing gave me a raging woody for like four days."

"I'll let him know. Where are you, we're on our way."

"Third and Marquette, the coffee shop."

"Alright." He hung up on me and my friends were listening eagerly.

"What?" I asked indifferently.

"Euphoria?"

"Zebra Steaks?"

"Whose gonna watch Miko?"

"Alright, all valid questions. Euphoria might be the best club drug I've ever had, definitely should try it. Hidan is the Akatsuki's meat vendor and overviews the menu and makes sure the exotic steaks are on point. I'm having a lunch date with him because I am a valued commodity. And as for Miko, she has a personal nanny that is obsessed with her poop. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, just one more, how does Naruto feel about all of this?"

"Oh yeah... I might have lead him to believe I'm a paid intern for a software company, the Akatsuki even hooked me up with a fake check and everything. Yeah he's totally in the blue and has no idea what I'm really doing."

"You realize if he finds out, it will be the end of your relationship forever right?"

"Yup, which is exactly why he won't find out."

 ***People's choice bonus scene** (Very graphic. You have been warned)*

The Zetsu pulled up to the coffee shop and Blanco took Miko, getting in the car. We drove across town to Hidan's mansion.

"I thought this was a quickie at the butcher shop."

"Eh, you lie to your boyfriend, I lie to you. Circle of life." Blac said as he and Blanco got out of the car.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You never get out of the car."

Blac smirked. "I want to watch."

"Whatever freaky thing I'm about to do, I don't want my daughter to be anywhere near it."

"Relax, I got her, we are going to watch Pooh Bear in Hidan's sound proof bedroom. She won't be able to hear your screams." Blanco said as he walked up to the front door with Miko in tow. Oh jeez.

"You need to take something before we go in?"

"Nah, took a hit this morning, I should be fine." I said as Hidan answered the door.

"Oh… you brought the kid with you…"

"She won't disturb you, we're going right upstairs to watch tv and do some vetting." Blanco said, leaving us and walking up the stairs.

Hidan huffed and looked at me. "Third door on the left, strip for me and get ready." He said. Hidan is like the worst Akatsuki. At least everyone else treats me with some form of respect, sometimes I get the vibe the Hidan has no regard for human life, and any form of life really, at all.

Blac walked me to the room and watched me undress. The room was covered in plastic; various restraints and 'toys' littered the room. It was like a dungeon. He's more of a freak than Sasori! Great, just great.

"Are you just gonna sit there and watch?"

"Yup." Blac said crossing his arms in the chair. I got butt naked and tried to get hard. Nothing. No erection. Nothing. Seriously?

"Performance anxiety?" Black laughed. I was fine last night, Naruto and I went three rounds for crying out loud! Why can't I get hard now?

"Beat that thing any harder and it's gonna fall off. It's your antidepressants, deflates you like a balloon with a thumb tack in it." I was sober last night… all I had on board was the antidepressants, no coke, and no euphoria.

"What's the hold up?" Hidan said coming in with a tray of what looked like scalpels and knives.

"Pretty boy can't get a stiffy." Blac was almost on the floor laughing at me.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute." I apologized, stroking my limp member as hard as I could.

"Come on, I don't have all day, pump him up with drugs or something Zetsu. Fuckin Uchiha diva." Hidan growled.

"Well, well, well, what's going on in here?" Kisame said as he and Deidara came in the room.

"Get out of here! Our meeting is not for another two hours." Hidan said shackling my hands to the restraints coming down from the celling and then my ankles to the ones on the floor, forcing my body into an X position, my member still soft.

"Your sacrifice seems to be having difficulty rising to the occasion." Deidara snickered, "That never happens when he and I do it."

"Me either." Kisame laughed too, taking a seat.

"Fuckin Uchiha, get it together already!"

"I'm sorry, Zetsu could you?"

"Uh huh, and you wanted less Viagra in the Euphoria." He said walking up to me and putting three pills in my mouth. I knew right away two were Euphoria and the third was straight up Viagra. Great now I'm never going to be soft again and be completely out of it for the next six hours. Good thing both Naruto and Itachi both work doubles tonight, I'll at least have some time to sober up. All the blood in my body suddenly rushed to my dick.

"Huston, we have a woody." Deidara laughed as Hidan walked up to me with a scalpel in his hand.

"Hey… you can't cut me. No bruises, no permanent marks, no brands. It's in my contract, look it up." Hidan glared at me viciously.

"Way to take all the fun out of having sex." He lowered his head and prayed to the medallion on his neck. "My lord Jashin, I deeply apologize for not being able to sacrifice to you on this occasion. I promise pain and gallons of blood shed during my next offering." He spoke. Thank god my haze just kicked in full force, I want to barely be conscious for this fuck. "In your name, my lord Jashin!" Out of nowhere he took the scalpel and cut open the palm of his hand, mashing the blood into my chest and smearing it all over me. Holy hell! "Just because you can't bleed, doesn't mean I can't." He laughed, cutting himself even deeper and dripping his blood all over me.

"Damn it Hidan, way to give the kid a heart attack. Laying it on kinda thick aren't you?"

"Oh shut up Kisame, I know the smell of my blood turns you on."

"Can't help it, shark is written in my DNA." Kisame said getting up and stroking me as he licked the blood off my body. Hidan walked away and came back with a large ivory butt plug.

"Would you like to do the honors? Elephant tusk, Deidara made it custom." He said handing Kisame the plug.

"It's a brilliant work of art, fitting for the Uchiha no?" Deidara giggled.

"You sure you want to stretch him that far? What about the rest of us?"

"Sasori double penetrated him last week, he's probably loose as fuck as it is."

"He's an Uchiha, they stretch and then snap back tighter than before." Blac laughed.

"What would you know Zetsu?" Hidan said, lubing up the butt plug.

"You think he's the first Uchiha to turn tricks? Danzo had a whole harem of Uchiha before the massacre. Best pros money can buy." Oh god. Kisame went to the box behind him and brought back a black bag. He took out like fifty clothespins all tied together on a string.

"Gotta love the Uchiha." He said, as he put the first one on my nipple. Mmmm… that doesn't feel good at all.

"Well then I say lets stretch him the fuck out." Hidan laughed, forcing my legs further apart. Kisame took the clothespins and started putting then anywhere he could get enough skin to clasp one. Hidan started to shove the solid ivory butt plug into my ass. Oh god it's big. Fuck, just fuck, this thing is huge. I don't know what's worse right now, the pins or the butt plug. I was tempted to say my safe word.

"Don't even think about it Uchiha. You get through the next hour, you get ten grand." Ten grand to be tortured by these sick fucks, well… anything helps. I nodded and let them continue. Hidan pushed the plug in harder.

Oh my god this thing is bigger than I am, it's too big! My adrenaline just rose as I tried to wrap my head around the fact that this plug was nearly splitting me in two. It has zero give, and it's just forcing my asshole apart. I felt so full. No, full is an understatement right now, I'm about to burst!

"It's too big Hidan." I said, hanging my head in shame.

"Oh just shut up and take it, you should be grateful I'm using something as rare as this on you Uchiha." He said pushing the last few inches into me. Oh god, oh god. It's just smashing my prostate. My ring is literally crying right now, all I want to do is close my ass, but I am wide open. There is nothing I can do about it.

"You're such a sadist Hidan, I love it." Deidara said taking a picture of me with his expensive camera.

"No pictures, no video, seriously Deidara." I said as Hidan put a black leather collar around my neck and attached it to a leash.

"Relax, it's art, the only people seeing this are the customers. They'll hang on the walls at HQ, and you've already fucked all of them. No biggie." He said taking another picture. I guess that's fine, the clients aren't allowed to bring in cameras or phones of any kind, I guess it won't hurt. But still…

"I'm beginning to think you all are sadists." I said as Hidan tightened the collar to the point where I really had to concentrate to be able to breathe. I felt precum come out of my manhood. Why the hell am I so turned on by being dominated?

"Took you long enough, I thought Uchiha were supposed to be smart." Hidan said as he walked over, maybe thirty feet away, and sat in a chair that resembled a thrown. Kisame finished up putting the clothespins on me and Deidara took yet another picture. He then waltzed up to me and grabbed my chin roughly.

"What a lovely work of art you are Sasuke. I'm impressed you can take this level of pain. it's sexy… I can't wait to get you into my studio and really have my way with you." He released my chin and blew on the clothespins.

"Ahhhh, no please."

"No? Oh but Sasuke, we're just getting started." Deidara grabbed the rope connecting the clothespins and just ripped them off all at once.

"Aurghhhh! Haaaaaa! Uhhhh! Mmmm!" Oh wow, oh god. Owe! Every inch f my skin is just… oh my god. They all laughed with menacing grins, lust had completely taken over their eyes. All three of them looked like they had never wanted me more in their life. The normally respectful and only slightly perverted Kisame and Deidara were just gone, replaced by these demons standing in front of me.

"All right, you've had your fun, take down the chains, it's my turn." Hidan called. Kisame released me from the chains from on my arms, Deidara from my legs. "Now crawl over to me on your hands and knees, come here and suck off your master, whore."

Kisame basically threw me to the ground. I tried to crawl, but with every movement the butt plug moved too, forcing itself deeper inside of me, stimulating my prostate beyond reason. The pleasure was unbelievable. I barely got half way to him before I was just cumming hard into the ground below me. Hidan stood up and put his boot at the back of my neck, jamming my face into the spunk I had just created.

"Did I say you could cum?"

"No Sir."

"No, master." He corrected, jamming my face further into my jizz. Master… That doesn't sit well with me, sir barely does.

"No Master." I had to get into character, as fun as this could be, my alter ego was needed for this so I don't lose this forced erection.

"Fuckin Uchiha, finish your crawl before I punish you." He said stepping off of me and walking back to his thrown. I crawled to him, more slowly this time, not that it really helped. The Viagra wouldn't even let me recover, and I was ready to cum again.

"As punishment, I want you to suck my dick." Yeah that's a hell of a punishment. "Deep throat me for a full minute." Fuck! "Come up for air, I push you back down and the time restarts. Pass out well… don't think for a second I'm gonna stop fucking you because you're a pussy." He said grabbing my hair roughly. Double tap is the safe signal when you can't say your safe word. That would have been nice to know back when I worked for Orochimaru. All right, I can do this.

"Yes Master."

"Zetsu start the timer." He shoved me all the way down his dick. I gagged instantly but he wouldn't let me up. I got in this rut of just gaging and gagging over and over again, no sympathy from Hidan. I'm gonna pass out. I had to tap out. He immediately released my hair and threw me off of him. I struggled to catch my breath.

"Time?"

"Forty five seconds."

"Lets go again." He said grabbing my hair again. My breathing became more steady and he put me down on him, this time wrapping his leg around my head. He had me locked tight at his mercy. This minute can't come fast enough. I felt like I was going to actually throw up all over him. I taped again.

"Time?"

"Fifty six seconds." You are fucking kidding me.

"Sucks to suck doesn't it slut?" He said as he wiped my spit all over my face and hair. I restrained myself from calling him a bastard as I glared at him.

"Down you go." I wasn't even close that time, 32 seconds.

"Now you're just being pathetic. The sooner we get through this, the sooner we can get to the real fun." He said before putting me down again. The locked his legs and I tried as hard as I could to stay down, but I just kept gagging. I taped but he didn't let me up. Come on Hidan, I'm gonna pass out!

I got really dizzy and Zetsu yelled, "One minute." He immediately let me up. I panted hard trying to oxygenate my body.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Only slightly. I looked over at Kisame and Deidara, who were furiously stroking themselves. Those freaks! Hidan got up and pulled out some rope from the closet. He told Zetsu to tie me up in some knotting I wasn't familiar with. He did, putting me on my knees, dropping my stomach so it was level with them and tying my arms behind my back so I was clutching my ankles. I couldn't move, my ass was completely exposed, and I was hoisted three feet in the air, suspended by my chest and hips. Damn. That fucking butt plug is still in my ass. Hidan whipped me several times; Kisame and Deidara just watched and touched themselves as I dangled around like a ham in a butcher shop. Starting to see why Hidan went into his profession.

"You want it out?"

"Yes Master."

"Beg for it."

"Please Master. Please take it out."

"You want my cock?"

"Yes Master." He said as he put his penis to my lips.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Yes Master, please, I want you so bad." He turned me around and played with the butt plug. Please just take it out, come on Hidan. He took it half way out then shoved it back in.

"Mmmmm." I moaned. He did this several more times I almost couldn't take it, my dick was rock hard. "Please Master may I cum?"

"Not yet slut." He said taking it all the way out. My ass quivered and I felt totally empty. I needed something put back in me, anything.

"Master, please fuck me, please, please, I need your cock."

"Deidara, get a picture of this gape. Holy Jashin!" Hidan said smacking my ass. I saw the flash from his camera.

"Wow, damn Sasuke, you really swallowed that whole thing up." Deidara said, moving his finger around my rim. Wow I must be really stretched out right now. I felt… floppy.

"I know that look on your face Hidan, what are you up to?" Kisame said. I looked over to Hidan and he was putting surgical gloves on, a huge bottle of lube in his hand.

"I told you, I'm gonna stretch him the fuck out, and I fully intend on doing so." He said as he stuck his hand inside on me. His entire hand.

"Nuhh… what are you doing to me?" I said trying to wiggle out of my restraints. No use.

"What you've really never heard of fisting? Oh wow, you're just swallowing me up aren't you?"

"Mmmmm…" I couldn't control my moan, he was literally holding onto my prostate in his hand. Is this good? Is this bad? I really have no idea right now. I don't really now if I passed out from the pleasure, or pain, or if I even passed out at all because I was just so drugged up. I just don't know.

The next thing I remember was Kisame saying "Alright, I can't take it anymore, I'm fucking him." Kisame said as he pushed the other two aside and slipped himself inside of me. He went in like butter, no forcing it whatsoever. Oh that's not good, God I hope I snap back like Zetsu said, if not I might be out of a job for this. They all took their turns fucking me and cumming in my ass. To make things worse, they made me shit it out and swallow it, taking pictures of me the whole time. Jesus, what a fuck.

The Zetsu took my daughter and I home, I washed myself thoroughly, trying to get everything they did off of me, ten times over. As I washed my ass I realized my hole was already snapping back and hard. I guess Zetsu was right, but that really didn't make me feel any better. I felt used. Sure as a prostitute, I was used to feeling like just someone's play thing, but this, this was on a whole new level. The lust in their eyes, the need to cause me pain. That was…sobering. Scary. Who have I crawled into bed with? Is it even possible for me to get out? Can I even try to get out of I could? I don't know what I've gotten into but it's way more serious than just being one on Orochimaru's whores.

I shook off these feelings, got out of the shower and then gave Mikoshina a bath. We both got a bite to eat while I sobered up, and tried to console myself with what I was doing. I mean this was the best money I've ever made, if I did this long enough, I might never have to worry about bills again. But is it worth it? Lying to my family like this? Before today, hands down yes, but after today… seeing that look in their eyes…I'm more on the fence than I've ever been. I put my daughter on my bare chest and we fell asleep on the couch, snuggling. I woke up when Naruto came through the door.

"Oh hey." I said through a yawn.

"Sorry I woke you up, you two look so sweet snuggling on the couch."

"She's amazing isn't she?"

"Very." He said kissing her softly, then me.

"You look exhausted." Oh you have no idea.

"Long day at work." I said lifting up my legs so he could sit down.

"I got her tonight, you need your rest." He said as he began to message my feet. That felt better than any orgasm the Akatsuki have ever given me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just feel so lucky to have someone as amazing as you in my life." My stomach dropped as he said that. Do I feel guilty for lying to him? Hell yeah. Am I gonna stop? hell no. Not right now at least. I'm such an asshole.

"I love you dobe. Really, I do. You mean the world to me. You and Mikoshina both."

"I love you too teme." I am truly a terrible human being.


	26. Chapter 26

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I am so tired. Mikoshina kept the whole apartment up the entire night for the second night in a row. She just wanted to scream and cry and be unhappy. It drove me up a wall. I literally fell asleep doing dishes at the ramen shop earlier. Yeah, so not good. After opening the ramen shop I had to work the swing shift at the library. Man, I really need a better job. Well at least Sasuke has a good one now, with a day care for Miko, how he scored that I still don't know, but his grades are awesome, so I'm sure they were begging him to come work for them. Now I'm tired and sleepy, but my dad wants me to come over and make sure they had everything for the party tomorrow.

So I drove to my parent's house and here were a bunch of cars in the driveway. I recognized one as Shikamaru's and another as Kiba's, but none of the other ones. I wonder what's going on.

"Mom, dad, I'm home. Why are there so many cars outside?" My mom came to greet me.

"Hey baby, your dad's in the conference room having a meeting."

"Oh, he called me to come over, I guess I can just wait for him to finish." I said sadly, really wanting to just go home and go to bed.

"Actually I think he wants you in there, come on, I'll take you." She said grabbing me so I couldn't back out. Why does he want me in there? That's where he does all his in home meetings and briefings to, you know, run the country. Mom pushed through the door and I realized I had been ambushed. On the left side of the room were all my dad's advisors and managers. The Hyuga brothers; Neji and Hinata's dads, Shikamaru's dad, Jiraiya, Kiba's sister, and Kakashi. On the right side of the room Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and Shino. I balled my fists at the sight of Neji.

"What's going on?" I asked entering the room.

"Naruto, come in, have a seat." My dad said kindly, offering me a chair at the head of the conference table. I sat, and he sat down next to me, opening a fancy looking black binder. "So, my team and I have been discussing this for a while now and we think it's time you started running for a political office." My dad offered. Okay, sure, my dad was on the city council at 18, governor by the age of thirty, then he only went up from there. I guess it could be time. But I have a baby now, I don't graduate for two more semesters, is this really what's right for me at the moment?

"What do you have in mind?" I asked cautiously.

"Well the mayoral election is a year and some change from now, we think it's time to start putting a team together and fundraising for your campaign, meeting substituents, making a name for yourself in the political world." Jiraiya finished for my dad.

"And you've brought my colleagues here why?" I asked painfully. I said colleagues, not friends because Neji is not my friend. Shikamaru spoke up.

"Naruto, I'd like to be your campaign manager, and once you win, your lead advisor, that is if you will have me." Of course Shikamaru! That's been our plan since we were kids! The whole reason you majored in strategic engineering!

"Naruto as you know, I'm getting my degree in public relations, I'd like to be your image consultant and eventual press secretary." Kiba said, serious for the first time in his life.

"I would like to be Shikamaru's second in command, your link to the other powerful clan families, and gather entail on your opponents. In your cabinet once elected." Shino said sternly.

All this sounded great, having close friends who I could trust helping me get elected and in my corner. Perfect really. Except for the Hyugas. Why are they here? I glared in Neji's direction, then looked to Hinata's father. He stood.

"Naruto, my daughter Hinata will graduate first in her class early this coming December. Although she is young, I think she will be a very gifted attorney. I would like her to provide legal aid to your campaign and other services, in hopes your friendship may grow in strength so one day you may appoint her as a district attorney or even judge." Oh politics. But having the main branch of the Hyuga clan in your corner will not only help with votes, but with a lot of political favors along the way. I'm not stupid, I just really don't like it. I nodded and looked to Neji's father next. Instead of him making his case for his son, Neji stood.

"Despite our past, which I know everyone in this room is thinking of, I am the best choice to be Naruto's speech writer. I not only graduated top of my class at Suna University, but I graduated valedictorian with honors. I have wrote speeches for other political candidates as well as your father. Not only am I more than capable of doing this job, as I am highly qualified academically, as well as I know Naruto. I know how he thinks, I know how he speaks, there is no one else more qualified than myself for this position." He spoke to the room.

If he fucking kidding? Who is he trying to fool here? He destroyed my relationship with Sasuke, no remorse whatsoever. Now he's gonna waltz in here and ask for me to give him a job. To literally make his career for him. No I won't do it! This is absolutely insane! How dare he come here, into my house and beg me for a job! No! Fuck no!

"So just because you're qualified, means I should want you on my team? No absolutely not, no way." I sneered. Shikamaru grabbed my wrist in a non-challenging way and leaned in close.

"I know you don't like him and personally I hate the creep too, but he's the best person for this job, we need him, not to mention having the entire Hyuga clan behind you, they have enough influence for you to win the election no problem. This is the best choice, as much as it sucks, and believe me, I know." Shikamaru whispered. Shikamaru's the smartest guy I know, and he knows strategy, probably even better that his father who is hands down the reason my dad has been so well liked among the Five Nations. He knows what he's talking about, as much as I hate it. I'm not sure I have a choice at the moment.

"He tried to ruin my life Shika."

"I know, I know, but I won't let him even near you, I promise."

"How can you even promise that? He's literally putting words into my mouth for a living."

"Yes I know, but just let me worry about that okay? We need him, he's the best option. Please Naruto." I nodded, and for the first time in my life, swallowed my pride. I'm not going to lie; it's a tough pill to swallow. I looked up at him with a glare.

"We have no contact, you write the speeches, I read them, that's it, you are never to speak to me directly, everything you do will everything under Shikamaru, not me, that is the only way this can work." I said in a presidential tone that mirrored my fathers perfectly. Neji bowed and sat down.

My father and his advisors turned to me. "I know this team is young, and so are you, but they are the next generation of leaders, together you will make the Land of Fire very strong. So, will you do it Naruto, will you run for mayor?" I paused for a minute, collecting my thoughts. This is everything I have ever wanted.

"Yes." The entire room clapped, Shikamaru and Kiba hugged me and Jiraiya pulled out a bottle of champagne. We toasted to me and celebrated the night away. I really wasn't expecting this, but it was fantastic. Me? Running for mayor? Wow, it's everything I've ever dreamed of. After a few drinks and a lot of sober up time and conversation, my new staff and my dad's staff headed home. Before I was about to head to my car, my dad said one more unnerving thing to me.

"We will announce your candidacy at the party tomorrow, dress nice." That was way sooner than I wanted. How am I gonna tell Sasuke all of this? What if Sasuke doesn't want me to do it? Oh my gosh! Did I really just make this huge decision without him? What if the world finds out about his past! What if he can't handle this and breaks up with me? All of this ran through my head as I drove home. I walked up the stairs and nervously walked in the door. He was giving Mikoshina a bottle, singing to her softly.

"Hey baby."

"Hey babe, how was work?"

"Horrible, fell asleep doing dished, I think Suigetsu cut a piece of my hair off while I was out." I said rubbing the back of my head. Sasuke laughed.

"You're lucky that's all he did dobe." He said as I kissed him.

"Thanks a lot teme. What's for dinner?"

"Ramen. It's on the stove."

"You made homemade ramen? Tomorrow is your birthday, not mine! What's the occasion? The last time you made me homemade ramen was for valentines day!"

"Well that's the catch, it's from the ramen house, Juugo brought it by after his shift."

"Oh well, it's still ramen, thanks babe." I said making myself a bowl then sitting down on the couch with him. "So I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah of course, what's up?" He asked as he attempted to burp Mikoshina. He looked tired again today. That internship is really working him hard.

"Well I went to my dad's after work today…"

"Don't tell me he wants you to dump me again, seriously we have a baby together that we definitively know is yours."

"Oh no, no! Nothing like that! No, he just wanted to talk to me."

"About?"

"Well his whole staff was there and well… mine."

"You have a staff?"

"I do now, yeah." I chuckled nervously.

"Okay, so what exactly does this staff do? Build a death star? Run the mob? Clean our apartment? Oooo, do laundry? That would be the best birthday present ever to be honest."

"Umm no…"

"Could you clean our apartment for my birthday?" Sigh, constantly torn between slapping him or kissing him, such is our dynamic I guess.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen. You'd tell me I'm doing it wrong the whole time I'm doing it. Sasuke I'm trying to tell you a something important, focus, please?"

"I'm listening."

I took a deep breath, "My dad asked me if I would run for Mayor and I accepted." His jaw dropped. He stood up with Miko on his chest he ran his other hand through his hair, gripping it violently.

"I know it's like a major step and we just had a baby and we're not even done with school yet. It's super soon, I mean I'd be the youngest mayor ever in all the Five Nations. Who knows if I even get elected but I mean you never know, I'm just not sure-"

"Naruto can you shut up for a second and let me talk?" He said activating his sharingan. I nodded while swallowing. I have no idea what he's about to say, but I am so scared…

"I think it's wonderful." He finally said before kissing me, nearly taking my breath out of my lungs.

"Sasuke, you know how elections go, they can get really nasty, it could come out that you used to be a…"

"That I used to turn tricks, yeah, I know. But I also knew when we first started this relationship that you running for office was your dream. I'm not going to take that away from you. If you're comfortable with my past then I'm okay taking whatever heat comes with this. I don't want you to give up on your dreams because of me."

" _Sasuke_."

"You should do it Naruto."

"Are you sure? It could ruin everything."

"No it won't, as long as we can weather this storm together, we'll come out of it stronger. I support you 100%, you have to do this Naruto." I looked down and twiddled my thumbs. I can't believe Sasuke feels this way.

"There's some other stuff I should tell you about." He nodded, sitting back on the couch with me. "Neji was hired to be my speech writer."

"No."

"I feel the same exact way, but he's the best in the nation, possibly the best in all five…"

"You can't be serious."

"He's not even going to have contact with me, everything he has to say goes through Shikamaru, not me."

"Is that even possible, or ethical?"

"Yes, I'm not screwing up what we have again, being away from you was way too hard for me, I never want to ruin our relationship like that again."

"He lays a hand on you, ever, in any way, I'm gonna kill him." He was dead serious. All I could do is nod.

"I'll make it very clear to him."

"No, let me." I'd be stupid to jump in front of that freight train right now. See what I mean about he tends to be the aggressor?

"Okay."

"Alright, well… I guess all that's left is to figure out how to get you elected. You're going to be the next Mayor Naruto!" He said kissing me then cuddling into my chest. Who knew Sasuke could be so supportive? Wow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Mayor? Really?" I said leaning back in the car, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Is that okay? Seriously? Because I don't have to run, a can wait four more years-"

"Naruto I think it's wonderful. Really, you're following your dreams and I'm proud of you, you should do it." Was I a bit over kill in that statement? Hell yeah. Am I terrified about him running for mayor? Hell yeah. Should I support him? Also hell yeah. How can I possibly justify anything other than supporting him through this? He's the most incredible person on the face of the planet. He got me medicated through my depression, constantly supports me, I already feel bad enough that I'm lying to him on a daily basis, am I really gonna shit on his dreams too? No. I love him way too much for that. Plus, I'm making so much money now, as soon as I can just pay off our debt, I'll end all of this and we can have a perfect life together. Even still, keeping a secret this big, well I can't say it's not taking a toll on me. I haven't slept in weeks, even when Mikoshina's a perfect angel.

"Are you absolutely positive? I mean, it would put you and Mikoshina in the spotlight, it could put our lives under the microscope, we'd have no privacy." The Akatsuki pay a lot of money to keep their business and by extension my business, private, I don't think I have anything to worry about. But even still, it's more than a little unnerving.

"You'd be the mayor, not a celebrity, and it's what you want, how can I be anything but supportive? Now stop asking me if it's okay." I said taking his hand and kissing it.

"I don't deserve you." I told you I had to go into work this morning and while you thought I was doing something valid, I was really on brunch date with a millionaire then giving him an hand job under the table of a five star restaurant. I ran my hand through my hair. Yeah, you really don't deserve _me_.

"Hn."

"So your friends really can't make it?"

"They'll meet up with us later at the rave."

"I've never actually been to a rave before."

"Oh god I'm corrupting you." I said sarcastically, but actually really meaning it.

"Maybe, but I like it." he smirked.

I bet Naruto's never done a drug a day in his life. He might have a serious wake up call tonight. If he's receptive… maybe I can come clean about the Akatsuki, or at least test the water. We pulled up to his house and as we walked in everyone seemed just really excited. I know this party really isn't for me, it's to announce Naruto's candidacy, but it was kinda cool, being the arm candy of a future leader and all. Mikoshina seemed to love the attention; she giggled and cooed for everyone that wanted to see her. Kushina quickly wooshed her away and paraded her around for all of her friends to see. Sigh, no regard for the fact that she's my baby, not hers. Sigh, oh well. Minato called Naruto over to talk business and I slipped away into the kitchen to get a beer. As I opened it Kakashi came in the room and took it from me, taking a sip and keeping it. I glared at him and got another.

"Aren't you supposed to be breastfeeding or something?" He questioned.

"Didn't you hear? I'm medicated. Can't have the baby drinking tainted milk." I said trying to go around him. He didn't budge. Oh come on Kakashi!

"You're high." He said, whipping out his sharingan.

"It's my medication, makes my eyes look like that." I said making another motion to move around him, he blocked me again. So I may have done a line in the bathroom while Naruto was feeding Miko this morning, sue me.

"So that's what you're telling Naruto and Itachi huh? You think they really believe that?"

"They believe what they want to believe, you know, whatever helps them sleep at night." I said finally shoving past him.

"You're living a lie Sasuke."

"So are you, you really expect me to believe Obito just gave you his eye, he valued his sharingan more than life itself."

"He thought he was going to die, you'd understand if you weren't such a reckless child." I started to head back to the party, but quickly realized I really had no interest in explaining to Naruto's people why we were back together or why we broke up in the first place. So I rejoined Kakashi in the kitchen.

"So what exactly had to happen to make Obito think he was dying?"

"He didn't think it he was dying, he was dying, I thought he was dead for a long time before the Uchiha massacre actually happened."

"So then what did happen?"

"Madera happened."

"So that's all you're gonna tell me huh?"

"Maybe it's time you visited your grandfather in jail, find out what really went on."

"Do you know?" He thought for a second.

"What I do know is Itachi hasn't told you everything and the history books don't have a clue what really went on."

"But then-" Itachi walked into the kitchen and I couldn't ask any more questions.

"There's the birthday boy. I've been looking all over the place for you." Itachi said kindly as he handed me a small gift.

"Itachi, you didn't have to get me anything." I said deciding to drop Kakashi's revelation for the moment.

"Yeah, well I thought it was time you had this. Open it." I tore the green wrapping paper off the small white box, and then opened the box carefully. It was my dad's watch. I thought we pawned this years ago!

"Itachi, dad gave you this watch as he took his dying breath, he said you were going to be the head of the Uchiha." I was so beautiful, solid gold, the Uchiha crest on the face of the watch. This was definitely my father's and every clan leaders' that came before him as well. No, no Itachi, not like this, not while I am… this person. I can't believe he has this much faith in me… I can't believe he thinks I'm ready.

"If dad could see you now, he'd want you to lead his clan. You've come so far Sasuke, I think it's time this watch has gone to its rightful owner." I didn't know what to say. I know our clan is nearly nonexistent and being the leader of it is really just a formality, but even still, Itachi gave this to me. I still don't know how he even got it back! I thought it was gone forever! I so was overwhelmed with emotion and I just hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed me on the forehead.

"Wear it proud okay?"

"Yes brother." He smiled wrapping his arm around me, jabbing me on the forehead as we walked back out to the party and Minato recognized me as the new clan leader.

"Congratulations Sasuke, you must be very proud." I smiled and gave him a bow.

"Thank you sir." He was genuine, for the first time ever I saw that he was proud his son was dating me. Naruto ran up to me from across the room and gave me a big kiss in front of everyone.

"Sasuke, this is amazing!"

"I know!" He kissed me again.

"Come on now, its time to announce Naruto's candidacy. Congrats Sasuke." Kushina said shooing us to the backyard where the camera crew were. I took back Mikoshina and was positioned behind Naruto, the rest of his staff filed behind us. Neji was there standing next to the main branches heir on the very edge of the group. A speech writer, what bullshit. But that's the decision that was made, and I have to live with it. At least he told me…

Naruto made his announcement and everyone clapped and cheered. He gave me a kiss on camera and took Miko from me as the cameras caught the celebration. It was highly staged, but positive none the less. After everyone calmed down a bit and Naruto was swept away to give an interview, I activated my sharingan and went to find Neji. I cornered him behind the gate where no one could see us. I gripped his shirt and threw him roughly against the wall of the house, lifting him up several inches from the ground.

"I don't know how you managed to weasel your way on to Naruto's staff, but you so much as think about stepping out of line, I will end you."

"I'm not scared of you Uchiha."

"You should be." My eyes produced a Mangekyo sharingan, which trapped the person in their worse nightmare. I made Neji see a world that he most certainly didn't want to live in. One where I took his vision and his gifts without even touching him. I felt his heart rate go up. He's scared out of his mind.

"You interfere with my relationship again, I will make that a reality. Got it?" He glared at me as I released him.

"Got it." He managed to get out as he tried to regain composure and walked off. Sure it was cruel, but he most certainly deserved it. I'm the leader of the Uchiha now, no one is going to mess with my clan and get away with it.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

Sasuke's the leader of the Uchiha clan. Officially. I can't believe Itachi handed him the reigns like that. But it was so good for Sasuke. I can already tell he's standing taller, his chest puffed out, I find it to be incredibly sexy. If we weren't at a barbecue with all my family and colleagues, I would be all over him. Maybe tonight.

Everything is really coming together. Sasuke's the head of his clan, I'm running for mayor, we have a beautiful daughter that will grow up with her parents together. Can this get any better? Well only if Sasuke and I were to get married and I actually win the election, but that's putting the cart before the horse just a little bit. I'm sorry but I can't help, but be excited right now. Life is just so good.

The party was great, even though Sasuke's friends didn't show, but he had Kakashi and Itachi and for the first time ever I saw both of them drunk. That was really funny. My dad cooked burgers and hot dogs, my friends and colleagues played beer pong on the dining room table. My mom even played with us and beat everyone. It was just a really good time. When the party started to calm down and the adults started talking about old war stories, Sasuke and I took it as our cue to get going. We made sure Mikoshina was safe with our mom, said our goodbyes and drove to the rave. I was excited. This was like the first real time Sasuke was inviting me into his world. He's never done that before. We got out of the car and he took my hand leading me into the abandoned warehouse. It may have been abandoned, but they totally decked it out. There was like three Dj's, laser and strobe lights everywhere, people jumping and dancing, covered in glow in the dark paint. It was awesome.

"What do you think dobe?"

"Is this for real teme?" He pushed me in front of him, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling into my neck.

"You scared?"

"No, excited." I said grinding into him to the beat.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! Happy birthday!"

"Yeah happy b-day man." Sasuke's friends said as they came up to him. Karin gave us both a hug. Well she was dressed to impress tonight. She was wearing a black skin tight dress with cut outs, very short, very revealing, and super high heels.

She pushed up her glasses and said, "Lets get this party started, yeah?" She pulled out from her bosom a small baggie that held green pills. She gave two to Sasuke then turned to Juugo and Suigetsu and divided out the rest.

"What's that?" I asked cautiously as Sasuke eyed the pills.

"The street name is euphoria, it makes you really happy, horny, and overall just feel good." He said into my ear, showing me the pills.

"Is it safe?"

"Are street drugs ever safe? You don't have to take it, I'm not gonna pressure you to."

"Are you gonna take it?"

"I'd like to, I mean you only turn 22 once right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You don't have to."

"Will you take care of me? Make sure I don't do something stupid on it?"

"Of course."

"Then okay."

"Really?"

"I want to see what your world is like." He smiled.

"Alright, kiss me." He said as he popped both pills in his mouth, pulling me close to him. I kissed him and he slipped one of the two pills into my mouth. It dissolved on my tongue as he kissed me passionately. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous. Like I have a ticking time bomb in my chest just waiting to go off."

"Maybe so, but instead of an explosion, you'll feel great, you'll see."

"Yeah, sure." I said as he took my hand and lead me into the crowd. The music was loud and everyone was just raging. Sasuke lead me to the back where I met people he used to work with. A red head named Garra, then a pretty blonde with blue eyes, named Ino, and a pink haired girl with lovely green eyes, Sakura. From my understanding, Garra actually worked along side Sasuke and Suigetsu as hookers; His dad is the President of the Sand, but they're estranged. He's figuring out his life and hooking to get by.

The girls, Sakura and Ino, are strippers with Karin. Surprisingly all three girls are stripping to put themselves through med school. Sakura and Ino are almost done with med school too! Surprising to say the least. I had no idea that they were actually well... decent members of society? Oh man that sounds so bad. Sasuke would kill me if he knew I was thinking like this. After more conversation we found out that they actually worked my party almost a year ago. Sasuke was literally the only person I cared about that night. Who knew?

We were all talking and laughing, enjoying the music and the beers Juugo and Suigetsu got us. It didn't take long before the pill I took started to kick in. The first thing I felt was my dick just swell. I got a serious erection out of nowhere. The next thing I know all I want to do is touch Sasuke's skin with literally any part of my own. It was just so soft and felt so good against mine. I could not stop myself from nuzzling into his arm.

"I see someone's starting to feel good."

"Mmmm I really want to fuck you right now." I said into his chest as he wrapped his arm around me while we cuddled together on a makeshift booth of the warehouse.

"You will, it will be hot and crazy, just be patient, there's some more people you have to meet first." He said as a really short girl and really tall man came up to the group.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha, as I live and breathe."

"Haku." Sasuke said with smirk, getting up and shaking her hand, with me still under his arm.

"This is my husband Zabuza."

"The one from the picture, yeah, kind of hard to forget."

"You showed him that picture?" Zabuza said to Haku, surprise in his face.

"He shows everyone that picture." Suigetsu said giving Haku a beer.

"Haku this is my boyfriend Naruto."

"The one that knocked you up? Yeah I remember him from that party. Kudos on losing the baby weight though."

"Haku complimenting me? Wow, hell must have froze over."

"Hey we're not competing anymore, I can play nice. I heard you're working for the Akatsuki now. They approached me but I haven't given them an answer yet." Okay now I'm totally lost. What?

"You wouldn't like it, and I'd rather not have to fight it out with you every shift." Sasuke laughed then bit my ear, "come on, lets go dance."

"Okay." He put his hands on my hips and led me with his pelvis on my butt to the dance floor.

"I don't get it, is she an engineer with you?" Sasuke laughed again.

"Well first of all, Haku's a boy, and second... yeah, we're in the same field."

"Haku's a boy!" I exclaimed rather loudly.

"Yes, calm down dobe." He said as he turned me around to face him and kissed my forehead.

"I don't think I can, my heart is pounding teme."

"You'll relax soon. Come on dance with me." So I did just that. We danced the night away. It was so fun. At one point they started throwing glow in the dark paint around. Sasuke and I got covered in it! He looked so hot with green and blue pain splattered across his face. I couldn't stop kissing him for the whole rest of the night! This drug just made me want him; Even more than usual as hard as that is to believe. It even took away all my inhibitions... I gave him a blowjob in the bathroom! The Bathroom! Oh my god, what a rush! By the end of the night we were making out in the back seat of my car. The rest is a little fuzzy. I fucked him, he fucked me, all in my car on a crowded street. We fogged up the windows! It felt absolutely amazing. Like all my senses had been heightened.

When I woke up in the morning I felt like I had been dropped on my face. I've never felt so bad in my life. I woke up naked on top of Sasuke's chest and before I was fully conscious I was throwing up in the McDonald's bag I left in here from last week.

"You okay?" He asked as I released what was left of my contents into the bag.

"No, I feel terrible."

"But last night was fun right?" He asked as he cleaned off my chin with a napkin.

"Sure, I tried it, had a good time. Never doing it again." This low was just not worth it.

"But the sex we had was really something huh?" I kissed him; he didn't seem to care too much about the vomit.

"Incredible, but I prefer it sober or only slightly intoxicated. It was a good time, happy birthday babe, I hope you enjoyed it."

"I did, thanks babe."


	28. Chapter 28

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Naruto took a step on the wild side and hated it. I mean he had fun in the moment, but in the morning he came down and said he never wanted to do it again. Yeah coming down is hard. To me the high is more than worth the lows. That and he didn't like want to do euphoria again when he woke up, just totally shut me down. If I can't get him to like euphoria, I won't get him to like anything. I was really hoping he'd like it, or at least understand so I wouldn't have to hide it anymore, but no such luck.

Haku almost got me in trouble too. Thank goodness he only said Akatsuki; which is actually written on my fake checks. Plus it totally helped that Naruto was completely out of it. Man that was close. I really need to be more careful. Especially now that Naruto's running for Mayor. Everything I do needs to be super low key and completely under wraps. I need to tell Zetsu to make sure there are no cameras around when they drop me off or pick me up some place.

When the Akatsuki heard about my partner running for mayor, they were less than thrilled with the now added security and more intense vetting with stronger nondisclosure agreements they had to do with clients. But I hopefully convinced them that it would make them more exclusive and me more marketable, being the Mayor's wife and all. The Mayor's wife. Wow, jumping the gun quite a bit there, but whatever. If it happens it happens, but I don't think I'll be asking for Naruto's hand anytime soon. Too much has happened, too much could happen, and honestly I'm just happy where we are. No, I just need to focus right now. I need to focus on taking my finals that I missed in May before school starts in August, I need to make my clan prominent and relevant again, and I need to keep up appearances for Naruto's campaign while still taking care of my child and doing what I need to do for my family.

The stress is a lot to handle. Yes, I do coke nearly everyday just to function, but the point is I'm functioning! I'm doing it and my family is doing well because of it. No one can tell me shit because I'm taking care of my family damn it. We're no longer stressing about every bill and payment, we can just live, and be happy in our lives. Plus I like what I do, especially for the Akatsuki. I feel respected and even prized most of the time. Yes, sometimes it is totally violent and borderline non-consensual, but then they pay me an outrageous amount of money, it's sort of hard to say no to that. And even when I don't feel like having sex, I pop another euphoria and my libido is outrageous all over again. I'm happy, especially now that Naruto is bottoming every now and then, it's like I can really keep both of my lives separate. The Akatsuki even let me be on birth control, which Orochimaru never let us. I get paid sick days for when I'm a little bloated. And that's when I'm bloated, not pregnant. Which I won't be now that I'm on birth control! I love my daughter, but I am not carrying another one. Never again.

So besides the double life, the feeling of impending doom with Naruto running for mayor, and constantly keeping secretes, life is good. Well besides the fact Kakashi dropped a bomb on me. Do I really not know anything about the Uchiha Massacre? It's really nagging at me. Maybe I should go visit Madera in jail... the very thought fills me with so many negative feelings. It makes my skin crawl and my stomach turn. He killed my parents, my whole family, he's the reason I had to turn to prostitution to put food on the table and keep the lights on. I can't ask Itachi about it. He doesn't tell me anything about that night, and every time I bring it up, he breaks out into a coughing fit. It's like talking about it makes him physically sick. So maybe visiting Madera is my only option if I want to know the truth. But I can't worry about that right now. I just have to focus on life.

Anyways I'm getting ready for Kisame's yacht party. Naruto already left for work and Itachi's watching Miko for the day.

"Okay, there's two bottles in the fridge, three in the freezer but I don't think you'll need them, if she doesn't wake up from her nap by five, she won't sleep tonight. She has a clean diaper and there's more in my room and the bathroom if you need them."

"Sasuke I've watched her before, it will be fine."

"How's your vision today? I don't want you to be all blurry while watching her."

"I will keep my glasses on, Tsunade scheduled my second surgery for the week before school starts, I hope that's alright." Damn, I was planning on taking my make-up finals then.

"Yeah no problem, I can study in the hospital room." I said putting my bag over my shoulder.

"How's the internship?"

"Good."

"What exactly do you do? I've never even heard of the company you're working for."

"It's a small start up, I mostly just bring the bosses coffee, run errands, learn from the engineers they already have so I can do their job one day, stuff like that."

"Oh I see." He's not buying it, but he's not questioning it either. No, my brother is not as gullible as my boyfriend is.

"Yeah well I'm going to be late, we're cleaning up the processing systems for the boat schedule on the docks today. Gotta get going. Bye baby girl, bye Tach." I said kissing Miko and walking out the door. I walked down the street and two blocks over where the Zetsu were waiting for me in a black town car. Having them pick me up further from my apartment is just safer overall.

"Hey Sasuke, long time no see." Blanco laughed in his usual creepy way, handing me what I would be wearing, a white blazer and pants, no shirt, speedo underneath. Well I guess my six-pack is on point these days. I got changed and then decided now was as good as any.

"Blac Zetsu, you knew my grandfather right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about the Uchiha massacre?"

"I know everything about the Uchiha massacre, I was there." He snarled.

"You were?"

"Yes, what's this about Sasuke?"

"I need to know what really happened. Kakashi said it wasn't what I thought it was."

"You were there too weren't you?"

"I was seven and I had just come home from school, everyone was already dead, all I really remember was Itachi was sitting in a pool of my parents blood. I didn't even see Madera or Obito that night."

"Interesting, yes you don't know what really happened, not in the least."

"Can you tell me?"

"No I can't, you should visit Madera in jail, he has a lot to tell you now that you're the head of the Uchiha."

"Getting the security clearance alone will take a year, why can't you just tell me?"

"It's not my place, only the remaining living Uchiha can tell you what really happened. But I don't suggest you seeing Obito, I heard he went insane after Kakashi took his eye." That doesn't help me at all. I guess my only option is to go see Madera.

We pulled up to the shipyard loaded into Kisame's yacht. I managed to get Suigetsu and Karin bar tending jobs for today, and Juugo a security job vetting and patting down clients before they came in. That's the best I could to, but they seemed happy with it. All greeted me with happy smiles; Juugo even gave me a hug. Man, Orochimaru must have been terrible to them.

"Sasuke! You're here, come, come, let me give you a tour." Kisame said, putting his hand aggressively around my waist and kissing me roughly before taking me around the yacht. It was amazing, everything you could want in a private luxury boat. After the grand tour I found myself in a hot tub out looking the water. It was beautiful, even if I was sitting on Kisame's dick surrounded by the rest of the Akatsuki, who were eating grapes, drinking champagne, and sunbathing or chilling in the hot tub with us, talking business.

"So I wanted to propose a new venture to you all, since we're all here." Nagato started.

"I think we should expand our business. Have a club in each of the Five Nations." Yahiko continued.

"Expanding our operation, that could be risky business." Kakuzu commented.

"Which is why we need a security engineer to look the other way as we import and export." Konan concluded.

"Sasuke's brother, Itachi, is a security engineer. Works for Captain Kakashi and everything." Kisame said as he gave me a rather rough thrust. Yup, Bachelor's in Security and a Masters in Strategy both coupled with an insane amount of debt I'm only barely just paying off.

"Itachi Uchiha you say? He doesn't seem like the type to do business with the likes of us." Sasori said as he took a drink of his whiskey.

"For the right price anyone can be corrupted, isn't that right Sasuke?" Yahiko said before leaning over and kissing me, thrusting into Nagato.

"You are his brother, what do you think Sasuke?" Konan said as she began stroking my dick seductively as Nagato was thrusting inside of her. I've seen them have sex a few times now, and it's always surprising. Yahiko is usually inside of Nagato; Nagato being penetrated by him while penetrating Konan. If Yahiko is with Konan, she's either blowing Nagato or kissing him. Very strange dynamic. I tend to just be their toy, and jump in where needed. But unfortunately, I'm Kisame's bitch today, and they're just toying with me as usual.

"I think Sasori is right… he isn't the type." I said trying to hold back a groan as Nagato kissed my neck.

"But you are, aren't you getting you're engineering degree as well Sasuke?" Deidara asked.

"Yes _mmmm_ but I won't graduate until _uhh_... May. And I'm _nuhhh_ … strategy, not security. Fuck." I moaned as Kisame began to hit my prostate.

"How easy would it be for you to switch?" Konan said as she cupped my balls.

"I would just have to change my _ohhh_ … capstone. Pretty easy actually…. _mmmm_ … just this next year."

"It will take at least that long to establish everything, build a client base in the other nations, scout and figure things out. Yes, I think that could work." Nagato started messaging Konan's breasts. I kissed in between them as Kisame kept pounding into me.

"You have a good relationship with Captain Kakashi, do you think you could get a job working international security with him?" Yahiko asked. I wouldn't say I have a great relationship with him. He constantly calls me on my bullshit, could you imagine working for him?

"That doesn't matter, Itachi's eyes are failing him. Sasuke has a shiny new sparkling set. Kakashi needs the sharingan to do his job." Kisame spoke again, pounding into me even harder. Why is he rougher every time Itachi's name is said?

"I could fake some references, give Sasuke the internship experience he would need for the job, even negotiate his contract. This could work." Kakuzu said.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. You mean to tell me that in less than a year from now, Sasuke will no longer be our pet, but our partner? You can't be serious." Hidan said.

"Everyone needs a promotion every now and then to stay loyal Hidan, and who knows, if Kakuzu can negotiate him a good enough contract, maybe he will stay on with us as our pet for old times sake." Konan smiled as I finally came in her hand. Wow this is a lot to process right now. Could I really do this? Replace Itachi as a security engineer, steal the position he's been pining for since he started working for Kakashi, all so I can let shipments of illegal, well everything, slide under the radar? Maybe… but that's asking for a lot.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Kisame asked after he rode out his own orgasm inside of me. It's a good fucking offer.

"For the right price, I think we can work something out."

"Audi or Benz?" Yahiko asked.

"Tesla"

"Done."

Can I really do this?

 **Author's Note:** Well that's all folks! Nope! I'm totally kidding! The sequel should already be posted by the time you finish reading this. It's titled 'The Way It Went' and picks up a year and some after this chapter. Yes, this is what all that building was for. Don't you feel bad for yelling at me now? No? Crickets? Yeah, that's okay. Thank you everyone for reading to this point and I hope you make the jump the next one, it's gonna get juicy!

P.S. The sequel isn't even really a sequel, or at least it wasn't originally written that way, I simply kept writing this story and realized it was too big, so I had to split it in half and right here seemed to be the best spot. If you liked this story, or are even remotely interested in what happens next, the next one is up and ready for your eyes to read, so please, please, go to my profile, do a search, find The Way It Went, because it's going to be worth reading :) Thank you so much!


End file.
